


【崔槙】一千零一夜

by Matsukaze69



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 97,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsukaze69/pseuds/Matsukaze69
Summary: 01.第七个怪胎02 饲育的作法03 你所不为人知的面具04 紫兰的花语05 人尽其才06 你所不为人知的容颜07 乐园的果实08 然后是、沉默。09 甘之毒10 狂王子归来11 恶魔的十字路口12 透明的身影13 来自深渊的邀请14 铁之肠15 玛土撒拉的游戏16 鲜血的褒奖17 审判之门18 降下硫磺的城市19（最终话）写在水上的约定番外1番外2梗概：崔求成应聘成为了一所学校的“特殊教育班”的教师助手，他发现这个班级里的孩子们各有各的古怪，其中一个孩子则特别引起了他的注意……（架空，年龄操作。关于儿童精神疾病、特殊教育制度和法律知识，及部分的案例，参用了桃莉·海顿所著系列书籍。）





	【崔槙】一千零一夜

01.第七个怪胎

 

直到面前的年轻女教师开始介绍班上孩子们的情况时，崔求成仍然感觉太阳穴突突直跳。他是一路奔过来的。并没打算在打工第一天就迟到，但因为没有自己的车，崔求成搭了公交，不幸遇上一次交通事故，在途中耽搁掉了更多时间。当他一头冲进教室时，已经有孩子到校了，而且显然被这个闯进来的陌生男人吓了一跳，老师费了一番功夫才让他们平静下来。

不过现在回想这些倒霉事已经没用了。

手持文件夹的女教师名叫常守朱，身材娇小，一头短发，看上去自己倒像个未成年人。她背靠讲台，显得有些压不住阵脚。

“那边的是光留君，9岁，这里年纪最大的一个。旁边黄头发的是滕君。两个人档案里写的都是注意缺陷与多动障碍。唉，看就能看得出来，他俩简直是一对活宝……”

崔求成一边随着她的讲解一边观察着教室。常守口中的活宝应当是加引号的，因为两个男孩正以极其旺盛的精力散发出各种噪音。不过他们也是唯一的活跃源。崔的视线沿着拼在一起的桌子转了一圈，余下的四个学生各自看着不同的方向，显得有些没精打采。

“金原君，可怜的孩子，他的病属于器质性的，大脑发育上有些迟缓……御堂君，就是正在咬手指的那个，档案上的记录是孤独症，不过他的学习倒是还跟得上……璃华子是这个班唯一的女孩，说实话我觉得这对她的矫正有些不利，她别的还好，就是不肯开口说话……有颗泪痣的那孩子是藤间君，他的情况也挺复杂，医生的诊断书是幻想性精神分裂症……总之——”

常守朱的话里充满了专业术语，令崔求成在心里感到一丝不以为然。她去年刚从特殊教育专业获得了学位，这是她接手管理的第一个特教班。说得好听点是科班出身，说得不好听，她就是个菜鸟而已，虽然精通理论又一腔热心，但经验比一般的老师还要浅。考虑到自己也只不过是个业余人士，崔求成不禁十分奇怪校方为何做出这样的安排——让一个初出茅庐的小姑娘和一个完全的门外汉来对付一群最稀奇古怪的孩子，是不是过于随便了？

他无暇多虑，身边的姑娘已经在拍手示意大家看过来。“这位是求成先生，从今天开始他要到班上来帮助大家学习。”

崔看着正在打量自己的六双眼睛。“呃……”

“你的名字怪里怪气的，”佐佐山光留说，“我敢打赌你是外国人。”

“呐呐，能叫你求成吗？”7岁的縢秀星接茬，而且完全没有管崔是否同意就继续说。“求成……嗯，你的名字比这家伙整天抱着的那只死猫好一点。你知道它叫什么吗？”

他出乎意料地把手伸到了御堂将刚怀里，一把将对方抓着的布偶拽了出来。那是个细脖子上拴着绞索的破烂的猫咪布偶。锅盖头的小男孩立刻大叫起来，同时愤怒地试图把布偶抢回来，这又激发了滕的好动，他跳到椅子上，高高地举着它。

剩余的几人只是无动于衷地坐着。

佐佐山用一根凳子腿撑地，晃悠着，盯着崔求成。“我敢打赌你一定也和她一样有点问题，”他扫了一眼朱，“要不你就是被骗了，不然为什么要到这个垃圾一样的班上来？”

崔还没有想出怎样回答，朱走过去：

“快把玩具还给御堂君！”她对秀星责备道，然后转向崔求成，苦笑了一下。“就是这样了……我们开始吧。”

 

***  
不出所料，第一个上午充满了各种灾难，就好像最初的迟到已经预示了今天——从今往后——都将格外不顺利。崔求成的大部分时间都花在把佐佐山和滕按到他们的椅子上，这两个小家伙几乎无法让屁股粘在凳子上哪怕一分钟，只要崔看住了其中一个，另一个就马上跳起来在教室里四下乱窜。岂止是活宝，他喘着气想，简直是活祖宗嘛。藤间和璃华子倒是有按要求在乖乖做数学题，金原则只把胖乎乎的身体佝偻在椅子里，一脸胆怯。而御堂对周围的冰火两重天更是毫无反应，自始至终都一边紧抱着他最喜欢的布偶一边啃指甲。

午餐铃一响，佐佐山和滕立刻冲出教室无影无踪。常守朱歉意地冲他笑了一下，然后焦头烂额地追出去了。崔领着剩下的几个孩子排队去餐厅，心里默默犯嘀咕。

他刚刚二十出头，在一个外来移民的聚落里长大。由于政策和各方面的限制，对移民来说要在城市里找到优越而稳定的工作是相当困难的，大部分人以四处做季节性临时工为生，崔也不例外。如果一段时间没能被聘用，他就不得不离开本地，返回自己的聚落去。这是他接受这份助手职位的主要原因。

打工，打工而已。他可没有常守朱那样的事业心，对特殊教育什么的也毫无兴趣。到这里来看小孩，只是为了落脚和混口饭吃。问题是——半天下来，他发现，自己的工作并不仅仅是照管孩子以及帮忙打杂这么简单。这些孩子里没一个正常的，跟他们沟通比干体力活累多了。要不是已经没心情开玩笑，崔很想跟常守建议，在上课时间弄两根链子把佐佐山和滕锁起来算了。

而且，看得出，这些孩子涣散、阴郁、破罐破摔，一眼望去就让人不愉快。

他一边思忖着一边带小鬼们穿过庭园，这时藤间幸三郎忽然扯了扯他的衣服。

“你知道冰箱在哪吗？”

“冰箱？”崔回过神来，同时庆幸至少还有一两个小孩能够进行无障碍的对话。“啊……我想餐厅里是有的吧。为什么问这个？”

“因为我得去看我妹妹。”

男孩仰头看着他，长着泪痣的脸上浮现出匪夷所思的笑容。“我妹妹在冰箱里。”

 

***  
一周之后，崔求成坚信，已经不会有什么更糟的情况能够让他惊讶了。他见识过了璃华子惊世骇俗的涂鸦，听藤间把妹妹有关的诡异话题讲了N次——但据常守朱说，藤间压根就没有妹妹——此外无数次地清理了佐佐山和滕闹腾出的各处狼藉，还帮金原换洗过尿湿的裤子。即使如此，当崔听到朱告诉他的新消息时，他还是忍不住再一次地惊讶了。

“又来一个……又来一个？”男人呻吟道。

朱像是有些难为情，低头用手抻平自己身上的工作围裙。

“是的，”她说，“而且……崔先生，我希望你能特别负责留心一下这个孩子。”

崔没答话。他眯眼站在走廊窗外。现在是上午的休息时间，操场上满是常规班的孩子，仔细分辨的话，能听得见佐佐山的大嗓门混杂其中。但除此之外，特教班的孩子一个也没在那里。崔在沙坑里找到了御堂，男孩蹲在那儿，仍然抓着他的布偶，一个人不停地自言自语。璃华子在走廊尽头的动物笼那里玩兔子。藤间则根本没出教室。这群孩子明显处于边缘地带，就像在墙角里生长着的霉菌一样。

好吧，再多一个也不会怎样，崔求成想。

“那么，那个新来的小孩又是什么疑难杂症？”

或许是察觉到了他口气里的无所谓态度，朱绷紧了嘴唇。“崔先生，先入为主地用有色眼镜去看他们是绝对不行的，孩子们不傻，他们能感觉到你的情绪。而且他们并不是无可救药。只要一点点地帮他们，他们是会有进步的，有很多治疗案例证明了这一点——”

“你很专业，小姐。”崔不以为然地笑笑。他看了看自己宽大的手掌。“说实话我很佩服你的决心，但我和你不一样，我不是来当老师的。”见女教师露出了复杂神色，他叹了口气。“不过既然是工作，我还是会按你说的做的啦……”

朱开口想说什么，忽然滕不知从哪里钻了出来，边跑边嚷。“老——师！金原君被卡——在厕所里啦！”

“怎么回事？”

“不是我干的！嘿嘿嘿！”

朱跟着滕走开了。崔望着她矮小的背影。不知道能坚持到哪一天——这种勉为其难的感觉又涌上了他心头。刚刚关于新学生的话题就此被打断了。

 

***  
事实上，第七个孩子在当天下午就来了，因此崔求成再没有机会提前了解他的档案。当教室门被打开的时候，他做好心理准备看见又一个上蹿下跳的破坏大王，或者流着口水不会说话的问题儿童。屋里突然安静下来，仿佛大家都屏住了呼吸，连佐佐山和滕的注意力也被吸引了过去。崔也扭头望向门口。

走廊里站着一个极为漂亮的孩子。

只能这样形容，因为这个孩子的外貌给人的冲击性印象太过强烈了，以至于暂时没法去思索其他。男孩微笑着。他大概六七岁光景，身高刚刚比门锁高出一些，银灰色的头发在脑后有一小撮垂落到略显单薄的肩膀上。眼睛是罕见的金色。看起来并非白化病导致的，因为他的肤色很正常，也没有畏光的症状。  
像是外国人……不，简直像是传说故事里小精灵之类的。

“大家好。我的名字是槙岛圣护。”嗓音清澈，没有表述障碍，举止也很大方。

崔觉得自己目瞪口呆。其他人似乎也是一样。当常守朱向圣护介绍班里的大家时，其余六个孩子全都目不转睛地盯着他，仿佛这个银色的孩子散发出了什么能把人吸住的神秘东西。圣护搬来一把小椅子，坐到了藤间和佐佐山中间，整个过程中，全员的目光始终跟随在他身上。

常守朱给每个孩子发了一张词语练习题，大约是想顺便看一下圣护的学习程度如何。按照她之前的请求，同时也是出于好奇，崔注意观察着圣护的动静。男孩穿戴整齐而讲究，和旁边邋遢的佐佐山以及有些寒酸的藤间形成了鲜明对比。他安静地从文具袋里拿出笔开始做练习题。

佐佐山又开始不安分了。男孩在座位上扭动了一会，开始打量身边的新同学。

“喂，你为什么头发这样长？女孩才留长头发。”

崔没有来得及阻止，他已经伸手够到了圣护的发梢，像拽尾巴那样拉了拉。常守正坐在桌对面试图教金原写字，见状露出了一丝紧张的表情。但在她发话之前，圣护已经出了声。

“在古代，不管男女都是长头发。”他挡开了佐佐山的手，并没有生气。“你觉得性别是由头发的长短决定的吗？”

佐佐山似乎吃了一惊，缩回手来。

“但是你那样就是很古怪。”他嘟囔着。

“在这个班里有哪个人不是古怪的？”

圣护放下笔站起来，走到崔求成面前把作业递给他。

 

***  
这个孩子身上带有一种难以形容的违和感。他的一切都显得很正常。不如说是太过正常了，反而显得格格不入。直到放学的时间，崔觉得自己仍没能从这种异样感当中回过神来。朱去送其他孩子坐校车，他在教室里收拾东西，这时圣护的家长出现在走廊里。上了年纪的男人看起来很有身份。

“我是圣护的收养人，这是我的名片。”

名片上的名字是泉宫寺丰久。崔求成有些发呆地接过来，圣护已经自己穿好了外套，站在他身边。

“那么以后这孩子就承蒙关照了。”

泉宫寺和他握了握手，然后牵过养子往外走去。圣护礼貌地抬头说了声“再见。”视线交错的一瞬间，崔求成看到那双明亮的金色眼睛里闪过百无聊赖的神情。

朱回来的时候崔手里还拿着那张名片。“这就是你让我特别注意那个小鬼的原因吗？”他晃了晃纸片。“泉宫寺，学校校董，同时还是这里的福利院和收容所的出资兴办人。来头不小啊。”

“不，不是因为他是泉宫寺的养子。”朱有些疲惫地坐下来。“崔先生，我问你，你觉得这孩子哪里有问题？”

崔想了想。

“看不出来。也许有点早熟，像个小大人，但这也算不上什么毛病。”

“是啊。而且他的学习能力似乎比一般孩子还要好一些。”朱的视线落到桌面上那张全对的作业纸上。

“既然如此，为什么他不能去常规班？”

“问题就在这里啊。”

姑娘抬起头来看他，崔求成忽然感到脊背升起一阵寒意。

“本来在上午我就是想告诉你这些的，但没找到机会。崔先生，他们是不敢把他放进正常班级里。这个圣护君在半年之前出过一件大事，他绑架了一个完全无关的小女孩，然后用刀子割断了她的喉管。”

 

TBC

 

附：西比拉学园-特殊教育班  
姓名 年龄 生日 儿童精神障碍诊断  
佐佐山光留 9 3.26 多动症  
縢秀星 7 12.3 多动症，较佐佐山略轻  
金原祐治 8 6．6 轻度脑部发育迟缓  
御堂将刚 8 6.14 自闭症  
王陵璃华子 6 10.7 选择性沉默症  
藤间幸三郎 7 ？ 幻想性精神分裂症  
槙岛圣护 ？ ？ ？

 

============================================================

02 饲育的作法

 

天色有些阴沉，加上这间教室本来就采光不佳，所以早上提前到达的崔求成打开了日光灯。昨晚睡觉之前，他回想起圣护在学校第一天的表现，不禁对常守朱说的那些话产生了兴趣。拥有天使外表的小恶魔？简直像是小说里经常出现的设定嘛。

因此他起了个早，趁孩子们还没来，想要看一看圣护的档案。

档案很薄，不像有些小孩那样附带写满字的病历，看来医生们对圣护也是束手无策。表格里只有空泛的寥寥数语，仅在最后诊断一栏里看到几个字：“反社会人格障碍”，后面打了个问号。日期很新，应该是在绑架案发生之后才下的结论。

崔求成又翻了翻剩余两张纸。一张上写着圣护的履历，同样语焉不详：出生信息无。弃婴。在西比拉福利院门口被发现，后来由泉宫寺收养。另一张则讲述了半年前的案件。被绑架的小女孩叫船原雪，年仅3岁，圣护把她绑住之后，先是在她后背上剌了一刀，等警察赶到的时候，他当着警察的面划开了她的喉咙……据警方调查，圣护所用的剃刀是从家里偷带出来的，泉宫寺并不知情，也搞不清为什么他要做出那样的事。最后大家只能认为这个男孩精神出了问题。

他怀着半是嫌恶半是好奇的心情读下去。经过抢救，受害者保住了性命，她的家长强烈要求把圣护送到精神病院，或者随便什么别的地方，总之永远从社会上隔离出去。泉宫寺表示可以让圣护呆在家里看管，但法院认为，在无法证明确实有精神疾病的前提下，未成年人应当在公开的监管下接受教育。然而，由于这个案子影响恶劣，在家长当中产生了恐慌，许多人表示不放心让自己的子女和这样可怕的小孩呆在一个班里学习。迫于压力，各个学校之间也互相推来推去。

原来如此，崔求成想。送进这个班里的确是最合适不过的选择。

教室的门在这时开了，进来的是王陵璃华子。小女孩一头长发及腰，睫毛浓密，穿着一件样式有些陈旧的裙子。她默不作声地把外套挂在自己的衣帽钩上。

“早安。”崔求成朝她点点头。

璃华子高傲地看了他一眼，走开了。倒是接着奔进来的縢秀星兴奋地大喊一声：“早安！！”男孩轰隆隆地冲到讲桌边，一下跳起来，用双手撑在桌子上。“早——安！！”

“好好，说一遍我就听见了。”

“喂，你该不会也想让那个小妞开口说话吧？”跟进来的佐佐山大喇喇地把书包扔在墙边。“我说，你还是早点放弃的好，老兄。她不想说就不说呗，我还一次都没听见过她说话呢。也许她就是个哑巴。”

“璃华子不是哑巴，光留君，她应该说话。请你首先去把你的书包放好。”

常守朱从门外走进来，以不容置疑的口吻对佐佐山说。她向崔求成微笑了一下。“早安，崔先生。”

她的问候被滕的喊声打断了。“你的衬衫上有一块油！！”他像发现新大陆一样把脖子伸得更长，崔把文件夹收起来，一边低头瞅了瞅。

“啊，这个吗，大概是做晚饭的时候溅到的吧。”

“你会做料理呀！”滕欢叫起来。“你做得好吗？我也会做哦！我将来要当个厨师，做好多好多好吃的。因为福利院的饭太难吃了！”

“秀星君，回到你的座位上去，”朱拍拍他的肩膀，“快要到上课时间了……”

但秀星那连珠炮似的话唠当中有些东西引起了崔的注意。“福利院？你住在福利院吗？”

“哎呀，”佐佐山不耐烦地插嘴，“我们都住在福利院。我，滕，还有那个疯子。”他指了指正在脱外套的藤间。

崔意识到自己当上助理这一周多，还没有详细了解过每一个孩子的背景信息。但是他转念一想，研究那些干什么？自己要干的杂活已经够多了，又没有奖金，何必对这些小鬼尽心尽力？因材施教的工作还是交给那位圣母玛利亚吧。他望着常守朱，后者正不厌其烦地说服御堂在上课时把玩偶先放到储物柜顶上。

“早上好。”一个声音说。

崔吓了一跳，这才发现圣护不知什么时候已经进来了。四目相对之间，圣护的笑容显得十分纯洁。他也是以这样的表情虐待那个3岁女孩的吗？他的小脑袋里真的那样残忍而不可理喻？崔发现自己脸部肌肉不由自主地紧绷着。知道了圣护的过去之后，恐怕每个人都会本能地产生戒备感吧。

不过圣护似乎并没在意他与昨天相比态度有何不同。男孩绕过桌子，放下书包，径自走到教室一角的阅读区，开始翻弄书架。日光灯雪白的光线落在圣护的头发上，反射出银色的光晕，一如包裹着这个孩子的谜团。

 

***  
“在做算术之前我们要完成一件事。”

朱把一摞彩色纸板放在桌面上。“这里有十二朵花，代表12个月。请大家把它们沿着画好的轮廓剪下来。我们会用它们来装饰教室背后的墙壁，同时把每个月大家一起完成的重要活动记下来。”

崔帮忙把胶水和剪刀拿过来发给七个小孩，听见她接着说：“另外，请大家找到自己过生日那个月的花朵，把自己的名字和生日写在上面。之后呢，每到有人过生日的时候，大家就一起给他或她开庆祝会。听明白了吗？”

除了圆圆脸的金原仍然在犯迷糊之外，其余的孩子似乎都能够理解成年人的指示。佐佐山兴奋地高举双手：“太棒了！老子第一个过生日！”

佐佐山光留使用的语言常常像个小痞子一样，崔很怀疑他是从不知哪里看的黑帮电影里学来的。由于他需要纠正的行为更多，用词方面的问题是常守决定暂时不去管的。崔求成搬了把椅子也坐到他们附近。椅子是给儿童设计的，他坐上去感到岌岌可危。

他从侧后面注视着圣护。小孩正在拿剪刀剪着硬纸板。崔觉得这种时候必须特别留意，既然圣护能用剃刀毫无理由地谋杀陌生人，那么任何刀具在他手里时都具有不可预知的危险性。但圣护只是埋头一点点地做着手工。

一旁的藤间已经剪完了一朵花，然后便坐在那里发呆。

“把名字和生日写上去吧。”崔说，“怎么了？” 

“我没有生日。”藤间小声说。

佐佐山夸张地向后仰了一下：“你怎么可能没有生日？难道你不是被生下来的吗？”他隔着槙岛圣护望着藤间。泪痣男孩好像缩小了一圈似的。

“我是说，我不知道我的生日……”

藤间埋下头，有些神经质地把一根圆珠笔在手里转来转去。崔瞥了一眼常守朱，她似乎因为这个未考虑到的意外情况而有些无措。

这时圣护开口道：“真巧，我也不知道我的生日。”

藤间惊讶地扭头看着他。

“圣护君，你也是吗？”

“嗯。不过泉宫寺先生说我大约是在冬天出生的，所以才会变成白色。”

可以看见藤间的眼睛变得明亮，圣护的话好像不可思议地轻轻把他从窘境里解救了出来。对面的朱松了口气，趁机说：“既然没有生日，槙岛君和藤间君可以自己挑一天当做生日来庆祝嘛。比如你们可以选同一天，一起过生日~”

“诶，可以吗？”

藤间有些局促地看向圣护。圣护贴着纸花瓣，抿起嘴角。“可以啊。”

“不行！那样不好！”滕反对地叫起来，抹了下口水，“那样的话我们就少开一次生日会了啊！”

你只是想吃蛋糕而已吧？崔求成忍住吐槽欲望。藤间有点脸红，但看上去很开心。

“我一直不知道自己的生日，我妹妹也是，所以我们从来没过过生日。后来我妹妹变成了鬼魂，然后……”

啊，又开始了，妹妹的幻想剧场……崔想起了早上佐佐山把藤间称作“疯子”的事。并不仅仅是别人把他们看做怪胎啊。就连这些小鬼自己，也默认了自己“有毛病”……他又想起昨天圣护的话：“在这个班里有哪个人不是古怪的？”

不知为何，他心里忽然起了一阵悲哀。

崔摇了摇头，摆脱这种无谓的情绪。他听见圣护说：“是吗？真好啊。我都没有兄弟姐妹。”

“你相信我的话？”

“为什么不？眼睛看见的并不一定是真实的，所以看不见的也并不一定是假的。”

“圣护君……”藤间的声音又惊又喜。

“我说，你这家伙总是讲一些玄乎的话。”佐佐山没好气地打岔，“干脆叫你老师得了。白毛老师。”

滕大笑起来。桌子那头的朱露出忍笑的表情，连璃华子的嘴角也微微动了一下。然而圣护极为镇定，几乎没抬头。“我在和藤间君讲话。你没法加入我们所以才这么说，不是吗？”

巧妙的反击。这孩子的逻辑性明显超越于同龄人之上。崔求成却不由得担心起来，因为佐佐山的病症决定了他的性格冲动，很容易受挑衅而发怒。谁知，黑发男孩虽然面露恼火，停了片刻，却并没有爆发。

“我和疯子藤间可不一样，整天说什么鬼魂之类的……”他阴沉地说，“我妹妹已经死了。”

 

***  
下午，常守朱突然被理事长叫去临时开会，崔求成被交代利用这段时间给孩子们读书。看着眼前七个小孩围着他坐成半圆，崔也只好赶鸭子上架，从书架上抽了本童话书念起来。

“要是一座雕像不能遮雨，那么它又有什么用处？我应该找一个好的烟窗——”

“是烟囱。”圣护不假思索地纠正。

“烟囱，”男人狼狈地念到，“他决定……”

结果，读书会变成了纠错会。崔求成的移民口音本来就有些不标准，加上他缺乏文学修养的干巴巴语调，很快有孩子表示——

“让白毛老师来读算了！你念的不好听！”

“臭小鬼，你们现在得听我的。”

“你又不是老师！”滕说，“我们来投票表决！”说完蹭地举起手来。

佐佐山也坏笑着举手。藤间也举手了，同时期待地看着圣护。璃华子显得有些无聊，不过还是表示附议，御堂也面无表情地伸出胳膊。金原似乎并不清楚大家在做什么，但是看见别人都举手于是他也跟着举了手……

“好吧，”崔求成恼火又好笑地把书递给端端而坐的银发男孩。“你来。”

 

“‘从前我活着，有一颗人心的时候，’快乐王子慢慢答道，‘我并不知道眼泪是什么东西。因为那个时候我住在无愁宫里，悲哀是不能进去的…’”

圣护开始朗读。虽然很挫败，但崔不得不承认，这孩子读得流畅而优美，而且词汇掌握得相当好。虽然佐佐山和滕还是在地上乱动，但大家都在听，藤间看起来就像入了迷一样。

“我快要被那群娃娃弹劾了……” 放学之后，崔求成对常守朱说：“怎么回事啊那个圣护？泉宫寺是把他放到这里来找优越感的吗？？”

朱递给他一杯咖啡。“说起圣护君，今天在会上，禾生理事长还专门提到他了。”

“怎么？”

“把他当做头号危险分子啊……”朱苦笑着，“这样全校的教师都知道槙岛圣护在咱们班里了。虽然能理解，但我还是觉得这样做太过了些啊，难道要像防瘟疫一样，让大家见了圣护君都绕道走吗？这样下去岂不让那孩子变得更怪癖？”

崔没有说话。虽然很残酷，但他觉得这恶性循环是不可避免的。如果不事先知道圣护的危害，人们大概很容易想去接近这样美丽的存在吧……谁能预料他会做出什么？

时值周末，和常守告别之后崔求成决定去街里找点乐子。第一周的工作强度太大，而且被小孩包围的气氛和他此前的生活实在太过迥异，他急切想换换环境放纵一下，找回作为一个漂泊单身汉的酒醉灯红。等他领着一个女人从酒吧出来打算回自己租的公寓时，已经半夜，街头行人稀少。穿过停车场时，崔求成忽然在一辆车的窗口看见了那头银白色。

糟糕……

他的第一反应是当做没看见，赶紧走掉。工作时间之内为这些小鬼操的心已经够多了……但有种奇异的不安让崔停下了脚步。

“改天吧。”他对女郎说，然后转身向那辆车走过去。圣护显然已经看见了他，但坐着没动。

崔走到车边，敲敲车窗。男孩把玻璃摇下一点，仰头望着他。崔发现圣护蜷着双腿坐在车座上，光着脚，身上套着一件很大的衬衫。“小少爷，这么晚了，你在这里做什么？”

“等泉宫寺先生。”

“这是他的车吗？”

“嗯。”

竟然让小孩一个人呆在深夜的停车场里……崔向四周望了望。风很大，他的酒醒了一些。“你不害怕吗？”

圣护沉默了一会。他睫毛很长，抬眼的瞬间优美让人为之心动。但那金色瞳孔却让崔求成感到深不可测。

“如果我说害怕，你会陪着我吗？”

 

========================================================

03 你所不为人知的面具

 

“狡啮！！！快还给我！！！”  
宜野座伸元生气地说。

狡啮用力一掷。纸飞机被一阵风刮起，穿过走廊窗户，飞进操场一侧的楼里去了。两个男孩面面相觑。

“啊、那里是那个班的教室吧？”

“那个班”——在常规班的学生口中，有时会这样称呼特殊教育班。当然，还有一些更过分的叫法，同学之间有时会以此取乐，“你这么笨，干脆进那个弱智班去算了!”诸如此类。狡啮慎也从来不那么做，实在听不下去的时候，他甚至会挺身制止。然而特教班和普通班级是被区别对待的，现实无法抹杀，常规班的孩子基本不会主动去接触“那个班”里的人。

鼓着腮帮，宜野座瞪着狡啮。“都怨你！现在怎么办啊？”

“别大惊小怪嘛，”7岁的狡啮挠挠头顶支楞着的短发。“进去把飞机捡回来不就行了？”

他朝长廊走过去，宜野有些犹疑地挪了两步。

“还是别进去了……万一碰见什么人怎么办。”

“你在害怕什么啊宜野！快点啦。”

“可是，”男孩咬咬牙，“那里是特教班吧？老师说那个班的小孩都有点病，要是被传染了呢？”

“别傻了，精神病不会传染的！再说佐佐山不是老来跟咱们一起踢球吗。”

在宜野座眼里，佐佐山粗鲁随性又爱捉弄人，总之是个“差生”，可是狡啮却很喜欢和佐佐山一起玩。老是跟他们混在一块，时间长了连狡啮你也会变奇怪的……宜野座在心里这样抱怨着，撇了撇嘴，还是跟在狡啮身后溜进了走廊。

特教班不在主教学楼里，而是在这栋东西向的、走廊朝向操场的侧楼里。教室在一楼尽头，旁边则是一个杂物仓库。屋子原先是个舞蹈教室，地方宽敞，但对于只有7个学生的班级来说反而太大了，因此常守朱把教室四角都隔出了几个区域，分别用来做图书区、玩具区和其他活动。走廊里空无一人，今天天气明媚，这里的孩子们被领着到花圃里去户外活动了。但狡啮和宜野座还是蹑手蹑脚的。

“佐佐山他们不在啊……”狡啮东张西望着。宜野座发现了墙边动物笼里养的兔子，走过去蹲下身想摸摸它们，狡啮便一个人踅进教室。

“啊咧，落到哪儿去了……”

“你在找这个吗？”

他浑身一激灵，循声看去，一个和自己年龄相仿的陌生小孩站在书架边上，手上拿着自己正在找的纸飞机。“啊！”

狡啮下意识想上前，对方眼睛眨了眨，奇异的金色瞳孔让他不由一惊。虽然并没有害怕，但他想起应该礼貌一点。“请问……能把它还给我吗？刚才我们不小心把它扔进来了。”

银发男孩没有直接回答，而是低头凝视着纸飞机上印刷的一行行字。

“唔，是柯拉柯夫斯基的童话。”男孩说，“为什么把书上的纸撕下来做成这个？书是用来品味的东西，被这样对待很可惜。”

狡啮愣了愣。他头一次遇见小学生会用这种口气这样说话，不禁觉得十分有趣，同时也起了不甘示弱的念头。

“那些我都看过了而且记住了，今后不会再去重读。”他盯着对方的眸子，“所以用它干点别的也没关系吧？”

“是吗？那我来考考你吧。”

两个人一问一答地聊起了来洛尼亚童话里的故事。阳光斜洒在地板上，只有在每天的这个时刻，阳光才能穿过走廊照进教室一侧，偌大的屋子里似乎散去了些许阴暗。“你是新来的吧？”狡啮好奇地问，这时纸飞机正被递还到他手上。“我叫狡啮慎也，是二年A组的。你叫什么？”

“槙岛圣护。为什么知道我是新来的？”

狡啮咧嘴笑了。“我和佐佐山是好朋友，所以我经常来这边转悠！之前没见过你啊。”

“哦……？”圣护带着一丝有趣打量对方。“你愿意和这个班的人来往？”

“诶，你说这个呀……确实常规班的家伙们一般都不来啦，可是你们不也不愿主动找我们玩嘛。佐佐山就不一样，所以我才认识他的，再说我觉得他也没什么不正常——”

“喂！狡啮！！”宜野座忽然跑了进来，“有人来了！”

看到圣护，宜野座显得更紧张了，不过狡啮没有慌。“我们回去了，”男孩冲圣护摆摆手，“别光看书了，以后你也来一起玩吧！”

崔求成搬着一摞教具进了教室。因为圣护说身体不舒服没和大家一起出去，所以崔想着早点回来瞅瞅他的情况。“别光看书了，”他念叨着，“天这么好，至少出去晒晒太阳……”

“刚才那个狡啮也这么说。”圣护已经回到了书架前，但没有抽出任何书，只是背着手站在那。

“唔？”崔怔了怔。他看着圣护小小的背影。上周五的晚上，在停车场里，圣护望向他的那一幕又浮现在脑海里。那时泉宫寺马上就回来了，所以他没来得及回答圣护的问题，但他现在觉得，圣护其实是这个班里最难对付的一个……正因为找不出他的病症，才更无法着手解决，这孩子像是套着一层无懈可击的外壳，看似完美却又有哪里不对劲。崔心里的不安之感未减反增。

 

***  
放学之前，又出了一场乱子。最近几天御堂好不容易才稍稍克服了对玩偶的依存症，但每天还是带着它来学校，由常守把它放在柜子顶上，下课再拿给他。然而现在玩偶不见了。

常守和崔找遍了柜顶柜底乃至教室各种犄角旮旯，但都没有那只布偶的影子。御堂抽泣起来，眼镜后面瘦长的脸被眼泪和鼻涕弄得一团花，他的痛苦情绪也影响了金原。校车马上就要发车了，滕急的大喊大叫。

“锁门啦！我们要被落下啦！！”

“抱歉，御堂君，”朱只好说，“我们肯定会找到它的，今天先回去吧？”

女教师连哄带劝地带着其他孩子去赶校车了。只有圣护除外，他要等泉宫寺家的专车来接。他独自留在教室里，等其他人下了楼，这才走到书架边，抽出几本书，被压得皱巴巴的布偶从那后面露了出来。男孩把手伸进去，拽出它。

“为什么干这种事？”身后传来门被锁住的咔哒一声。

圣护显得稍微有点吃惊，但他没有辩解，也没有躲藏，只是转过身冷冷地盯着来人。崔求成揉了揉额头，拉过小椅子，坐到桌对面。

“放心，我不会说出去的。也不会教训你，因为我相信你完全明白这行为是不好的。但希望你能解释一下这样做的原因。”

明亮过人的金瞳带有天生的震慑力，男人告诫自己，千万不能败下阵来。为什么我会在这里做这种事啊？他心中哀叹道。跟小鬼打交道的方法，可从来没有人教过他。或许还是交给朱来处理比较好？

“过一会常守就要回来了哦。”崔说。

教室里的灯都已关掉，昏黄的余晖在窗外远处逐渐变淡。两人对视了一阵。

“你是来监视我的，对吗？”圣护突然说。

“啊？”

“你总是在看着我。我从一开始就发现了。他们让你看着我，是吗？因为怕我再杀人。”

这机灵鬼。

崔望着圣护。男孩走到桌前，把御堂的布偶放到桌面上，拎起它的脚掌。

“拿走这个只是因为无聊。除了看书之外都很无聊。不管大人还是小孩都只呆在自己的轨道里，只是接受别人给你定好的一切东西。我来这里，也是因为我只能来这里，因为泉宫寺必须送我接受教育。”

他把玩偶的两条腿扭成一个不自然的角度，用手指漫不经心地抠着中间的缝合线。

“这个世界是人们一起生活的地方，”崔试着让自己显得高明一点。“所以肯定有不能完全自由的地方，我们得体谅别人。在学校就没有一点让你开心的事吗？你看，藤间君就很愿意和你做朋友。”

圣护笑了一下。

“和藤间讲话只是因为这种事对我来说完全无关紧要。”他把一根手指从布偶双腿间的缝线空隙里捅了进去，无意识地搅着里头的棉花。“他如果知道会有什么反应呢？御堂也是一样，他把这个玩偶当成自己的命一样，如果它被拿走了他会变成什么样呢？这些倒是值得一看。”

沉住气，崔对自己说。他很想问，你半年前绑架那个小女孩难道也是因为无聊？但他觉得现阶段还是不要提起那件事为好。男人注视着对面圣护意义不明的游戏。

“我也搞不清到底我是正常？还是不正常？什么是正常？如果多数人是正常，那么少数人就是不正常？”圣护说。

啊。够了。崔求成深深地吸了一口气。我再也不想扮演什么知心的成年人了——他这样想着，叠起双腿想让姿势变得随便一些。儿童椅在他身下发出嘎吱一声，他又赶紧坐直。

“见鬼，我怎么知道……”

圣护把手指从布偶身体里抽了出来，抬起头望向他。

“我不知道。”崔重新看着圣护的脸。“我不知道你是不是正常，或者究竟什么是正常，但那又有什么关系？只有一点我可以肯定……那就是，你完全能够做到和普通人一样去生活，只要你愿意。”

男孩一动不动地望着他。

“我不会像常守那样当好妈妈，给你们讲道理，或者帮你们对症下药什么的……你是对的，我来这里也是因为我必须得来。你也看到了，我连书都念得很糟。这里到处都是小孩子，吵得我头疼……但这是别人给我定好的工作，我来只是为了能在这里生活下去而已。在这点上，我和你是一样的，不是吗？”

一让自己坦率，崔感到轻松了不少。

“确实，一开始他们告诉我，让我留心你。但并不是监视。而且，那时候我并不知道你的那些来历。现在呢，呃……说实话我也搞不明白我为什么要看着你。也许是因为想了解你吧？”

教室里愈发昏暗。一大一小两人隔着桌子沉默着。

“一般大人不会对小孩子讲这些。”圣护说。

崔露出一副苦脸，“一般也不会有小孩子像你这么厉害啊？”

“你很有趣……”许久，圣护脸上有了一丝柔和。他低头再次把手指从布偶的缝线之间戳进去，然后入神似的开始将里面的棉花一点点扯出来。“那天晚上的问题你还没有回答我。”他突然说。

“如果我说害怕，你会陪着我吗？一直陪着我，直到我不再恐惧为止？”

男人愣住了。

“……我会的。”过了一会他答道。圣护再次笑了。

“你在犹豫。”

他把干瘪的布偶扔在桌上，绕过桌子走向教室门，拨开门闩走了出去。

 

***  
常守朱在晚上又彻底找了一遍教室，虽然对她感到很抱歉，但崔求成还是遵守了自己对圣护说过的话，没有把布偶的事告诉她。

第二天御堂来上学的时候萎靡不振。虽然朱尽量安排了比较欢快的活动来转移大家的注意力，但眼镜男孩还是眼泪汪汪的，不时抽一下鼻子。到最后，滕秀星实在受不了邻座散发出的阴沉空气。

“烦死啦！”他大声说，同时像第一天从御堂怀里把玩偶抢走一样，不由分说地将一只红色小恐龙玩具塞进了御堂手里。“给你给你！！”

御堂眼泪没干，迷惑不解地看着他。

“这是我的火球君，比你之前那个破烂无敌多了！以后就给你玩好了，快谢谢我！”滕一屁股坐回自己座位上，很快又干别的去了。御堂看起来仍然有些惊愕，但渐渐地不哭了，开始摆弄那个新代替品。

“既然这个也行，那么对你来说，重要的根本就不是玩偶吧？”圣护从他身边走过时说，“换成了别的东西也是一样的。你并不是不能离开它们。”

御堂有些胆怯地看了看他，然后若有所思地把恐龙放在膝盖上。等到午休的时候，朱发现男孩在离开教室去吃饭的时候把恐龙留在了课桌上。

“他们其实都是好孩子，对吧？”她笑眯眯地说。

“是吗……”崔动动嘴角。他看着圣护端着餐盘坐到藤间旁边，模样人畜无害。距离那层外壳能够剥落的一天，还很遥远。

 

TBC  
============================================================

04 紫兰的花语

 

特教班吃午饭的时间安排比其他班要稍晚一些，所以食堂里人并不多，除了三三两两的高年级学生之外主要是教师和校工们。崔求成已经吃完自己的午餐，他喝着饮料，同时用余光注意着孩子们所在的桌子。这时有人从后面拍了拍他的肩膀。

“哟，求成先生~在西比拉学园感觉怎样啊？”

是个年轻的娃娃脸男人，崔求成在教工休息室见过几次，记得名字是神月凌吾，是负责体育的老师。

“嘛……还好，哈哈……”

“管特教班很够呛的吧？”神月笑嘻嘻地在他边上坐下来，稍微眯起眼向对面探头探脑。“来来，让我看看是哪个~那个传说中新来的小妖精。”

小妖精？

崔还没有明白过来，一个短发女人端着餐盘走到桌边，“我说神月，不要那样叫孩子啊！抱歉崔先生，这家伙平时就爱这样。”她放下餐盘微笑了一下。“我是青柳璃彩，二年A班的班主任。”

“您好。”

“可是自从上次开过会之后，大家都在议论嘛，叫什么来着……圣护？”神月缩回脖子。青柳不理睬他，仍向着崔求成。

“我想特教班的工作一定挺辛苦的，每次见到小朱，她总是有点休息不足的样子呢。明明年纪比我还小，真是了不起啊。”

一旁的内藤老师喝着茶插嘴道：“是啊，我在学校呆了这些年，还是头一次看到设置助手岗位这种事。想必这些小鬼头一个顶十个难教吧。”

崔求成回想着常守朱每天苦口婆心地一遍遍教金原基本生活技能，纠正佐佐山和滕的行为，或者试图诱导璃华子开口讲话，不由得赞同当特教班老师确实是件折寿的差事。“确实，有时连想起来都觉得头疼啊……”他礼貌地笑笑，“不过也还算有乐趣吧。常守桑很有干劲。”

“她是真的很让人佩服。”教音乐的六合冢弥生说。青柳叹着气点点头，

“可不，她还跟我说过她的计划。第一步是以行为和心理矫治为主，加上药物治疗，改善这些孩子的症状，然后接下来是逐渐锻炼他们的社会适应性，最终让他们能够回归普通的集体……”

这时神月又低声凑近崔求成：“那个叫圣护的小孩表现怎样啊？真的像理事长说的那样瘆人么？”

一时间，崔感到整张桌子上的其他所有人都在竖起耳朵听，就像在等他爆料什么新闻内幕。他十分尴尬，同时产生了些微的不快。

“并没有那么夸张，毕竟只是个孩子，而且他是个很敏感的孩子，就算是大人，如果议论过他、对他抱有看法，他都是能马上察觉到的。”

一片沉默。神月显得有点没趣，不过青柳马上打了个圆场。“我想这些孩子都不容易，对待他们的确需要更细心些。说起来……学校以后会有校园开放日、运动会之类的，我和小朱商量，都觉得应当尽量让特教班也参与进来，体验正常孩子的活动。到时候可以让他们来和我们班的孩子一起哦。”她真诚地说。

“谢谢你啊，青柳桑。”

崔喝掉最后一点饮料。孩子们已经开始离开餐厅，他跟上去，看着金原落在队尾摇摇晃晃。这个世界是不公平的，他望着金原略带浑浊的眼睛。像金原这样的孩子，其实永远也不会有进入正常班集体的机会，正如像他这样的下层移民，在某些方面永远低人一等……然后他看见圣护蹲在庭园里，正在摘路边一棵蒲公英，准备去喂班里养的兔子；后方远处，特教班所在的楼房沐浴在春天的微风里……从接受工作以来，他第一次对这座楼、对这群孩子产生了温柔的感情。

 

***  
“它们在干嘛？”滕好奇地说。

“唔……”佐佐山探着身子，御堂被他按在胳膊肘下面当支撑，眼镜滑到了鼻尖上。

崔求成发现几个孩子都挤在兔子笼前面。他走到他们身后从上方俯视，只见两只兔子正在里面扑腾，一只骑着另一只。公兔突然发出了叫声，站在墙边的金原吓得一缩脖子。

“它生病了吗？”

“不……”藤间踌躇了一会，严肃地说：“我想它们是在结婚。”

“哈！”佐佐山得意地叫起来。“我知道我知道！它们在交配。”

璃华子用手捂着嘴，就像在看有点恐怖的杂技表演似的。滕睁大眼睛。“上面那只摔下来了！”他隔着铁丝观察着。“太笨了，腿那么短为什么要骑上去呢？”

“背入式是动物交配的基本姿势。”圣护说，“人类……”

崔求成倒吸一口冷气。幸好在这时从教室传来常守的声音，招呼大家上课。孩子们谁也没听懂圣护在说什么，大家纷纷起身往教室门跑去。圣护把蒲公英塞进兔子笼的缝隙，转过身，发现崔正脸色严峻地看着他。

男孩歪了歪头。“？”

我知道你很聪明，但有些知识不是应该用来炫耀的。而且……崔张了张嘴，却什么也没说。

 

3月很快滑向末尾，这期间班里的情况渐趋平稳。圣护在各种任务中的表现几乎无可挑剔。在圣护没来之前，璃华子的正确率一般是最高的，但圣护明显和他们不在同一水平线上，这让常守朱考虑让他单独学习一些难度较高的高年级习题。于是崔求成又增添了一项新工作，那就是在其他人跟着常守做低年级算术的时候，由他来教圣护做稍难一些的数学题。

“我想等我离职的时候，一定会变成十项全能冠军。”崔对坐在自己身边的银发小家伙眨了眨眼，“签一份职责明确的合同真是太重要了……好吧，那就让我凑合着当一下老师？”

圣护抿起嘴角。圣护好像很喜欢听他发牢骚，似乎这样的对话是两人之间特有的，让他们形成了一种秘密的同谋关系。事实上，虽然说过来学校只是出于无奈，但崔教得很努力，圣护对于习题也都会认真去做。偶尔，璃华子会来看圣护的作业，有一次崔发现她在教室里没有别人的时候偷偷试着做那些题，却流露出焦躁的反应。也许是圣护的到来让她感觉不到自己的长处了。因为璃华子无论如何都不肯讲话，这亦只能成为推测。

“光留君，坐好。”

现在是手工课。佐佐山因为即将到来的自己的生日会而十分兴奋，令崔求成再次萌生了把他捆到椅子上的念头。男孩一边在桌边转来转去，一边不停地对生日做出设想。

“我要把蛋糕切一块送给A组的狡啮和宜野。”他对着幻想中的蛋糕做出一个切的姿势。

“你很重视朋友呢，真不错，不过还是请你先坐好。”

滕倒是意外地老实，他忙于用硬纸壳制作手头的东西，涂色、粘合。“这是什么？”常守看着那个逐渐成形的像折尺一样的黑色块状物。

“这是我的枪！”滕开心地说着把它举起来，崔这才发现它确实有点像手枪，不过比手枪大了不止一倍，又粗又厚，上面画了些蓝色条条。戴发卡的男孩用它对准桌对面的佐佐山：“砰！你死了！”

佐佐山立刻会意，露出痛苦的表情捂住胸口，夸张地扭动着，然后噗通一声脸朝下趴在了桌子上。孩子们低声哄笑起来。

滕又指向身旁的藤间。“那种枪对我可没用。”藤间说。

“你在做什么？”圣护问。藤间把自己的作品朝他挪过去一点：

“是城堡哦。里面住着公主。”

确实，藤间的手很巧。那是用硬纸板叠起来做成的一栋建筑物。

“看起来很大啊，和泉宫寺先生的房子一样。”

“嗯，公主在变成鬼魂之前，一直住在城堡里。妈妈和我有时候偷偷去看她。”

幻想性精神分裂症患者，有时会幻想出现实中并不存在的人，或者是将自己的一部分人格分离到这个人物身上。按医生的诊断，藤间幸三郎就是这种症状，但是程度相对轻，因为藤间在日常生活中基本没有太大的障碍。将近一个月的相处中，崔求成已经听藤间提过多次妹妹的存在，他觉得虽然藤间的疯话缺乏逻辑性和连贯性，却像灵异故事似的，听来也有点意思。

“我记得你说过是你妹妹变成了鬼魂啊？”他问。

听到他的声音，藤间似乎有些吃惊。朱抬起头来探询地望着他们。

“嗯。”

“她是怎么变的？”

“她到冰箱里面去，然后就变成鬼魂了。”

“呃、冰箱在哪里？”

“在城堡里。”

“等下……是那个有公主的城堡吗？你现在正在做的这个？”

“因为妹妹就是公主。”藤间用手捋着纸板上的透明胶。

两个成年人互相看着对方，摸不着头脑。

“那城堡在哪里呢？”

“我不知道……”男孩揉着自己的脸。崔感到不能再问下去了。但藤间又说：“妹妹变成鬼魂之后，妈妈也变成了鬼魂，我就再也没去过城堡了。可是妹妹的鬼魂一直和我在一起。”

他面容平静，显得如此笃信，令人一时无语。忽然佐佐山那边又传来了动静。

“喂，快看这小妞做了什么。”

璃华子面前摆着一个用废纸捏成的“雕塑”，看上去像是骷髅，周围环绕着几根手和脚，还有剪成花朵形状的装饰。“挺酷的嘛，”佐佐山说着伸手捏住了那个骷髅头。“就是那些手有点恶心，我说，你喜欢这些恶心的怪东西？”

“不许碰！！”她猛地打开他的手。

有一分钟之久，大家都没能反应过来发生了什么事。佐佐山的手停在半空中，惊呆了。

“她说话了！”他难以置信地望着她，“你们听见了吗？这小妞刚才——”

“我们都听见了。”朱果断地打住他。她走到璃华子旁边弯下腰，女孩埋着头，脸完全遮在了长长的黑发里。

“告诉我，璃华子，你做的是什么？”她安慰地把手放在女孩肩膀上。璃华子一动不动，头发垂落在膝盖上。许久，从她压抑的抽泣里，勉强能听得出一句“爸爸”。

 

***  
佐佐山的生日在3月26日，这天中午朱把订的蛋糕拿到了班里，于是整个下午，大部分孩子的视线都时不时地往放蛋糕的柜子上瞄。崔求成从家里拿了一盒自己做的玛德琳蛋糕，还借来了榨汁机，好让小孩们自己做果汁。最近御堂不像一开始那么拘谨了，虽然仍不算主动，但比刚起步时有了一些改观。御堂对榨汁机表现出浓厚的兴趣，把各种水果放在里面榨。

班里一片欢腾，崔过了一阵才发现圣护不见了。他挨个问了问，最后藤间说圣护今早好像提到过肚子痛，于是崔又到洗手间里去找。

圣护确实在那。男孩坐在儿童洗手池的边沿上，显得很安生。见到他，圣护仰了仰脸，看上去有点没精神。

“要不要去保健室歇一会？”

见圣护没有反对，他便躬身把圣护抱了起来。半长不长的银色头发扫到他脸上，绒呼呼的很痒，崔忍不住大大地打了个喷嚏，险些把怀里的小孩掉下来。圣护条件反射地抓紧了他的衣裳。

“呵呵，求成，你是个普通人呢。”

“……你对普通人的定义是什么？会打喷嚏？？”

“不是哦。”圣护稍稍趴在崔的肩膀上，合上了眼睑。“你普通的地方，我觉得很好。”

 

学校保健室的医生唐之杜志恩，是那种身材很讨人喜欢的美女。她大致看了看圣护。

“应该没什么大碍，躺下歇一会吧。话说回来，真是个可爱的小正太啊~”

她和颜悦色地给圣护的床周围拉上帘子，走到外间来。崔正在给泉宫寺家打电话询问圣护昨晚吃了什么东西。

“你很认真负责嘛，老师~”

“没有，只是这孩子好像有时候会闹肚子，还是问问比较好。”

“他就是那个杀人未遂的……槙岛君来着？”她走到吸烟区去，点了一根，又问崔要不要借火。崔摸出口袋里的烟来，这时发觉自从来到学校自己吸烟显著变少了。

“我觉得说‘杀人未遂’可能不恰当，”他吐出一口烟气，望着外面夕阳下的校园。“虽然不清楚动机，但他未必是以谋杀为目的的吧。”

“这么小的孩子，发生那种事真让人不寒而栗……”唐之杜耸耸肩。“他到底是哪里不对？”

崔重重叹息了一声。“一定有哪里不对，我知道，可是还没法弄清楚。”

唐之杜沉吟片刻。“有位儿童精神病学教授，名字叫杂贺让二，我知道他的联系方式。他就住在邻近的市里，是个相当厉害的专家，很擅长判断孩子的心理疾病这一类问题。要不要把这个小家伙带去让他相相面？”

两人聊了些别的。谢过校医，崔掐灭烟头拍拍衣裳，又进屋去看圣护。“真可惜，你错过今天的生日蛋糕了。”他说。

圣护半边脸埋在枕头里，抬起一只金色的眼睛瞅他。泉宫寺说的没准是真的，崔想，圣护白色的头发配上洁白的枕巾，确实像个雪孩子。

“想吃蛋糕吗？”他蹲到床边。

“有一点，”圣护小声说，“不过我觉得他们应该已经吃光了。”

男人笑了，像变戏法似的从兜里拿出用纸巾包着的一块玛德琳蛋糕，举到男孩眼前。“没关系。”

 

TBC  
===============================================================

05 人尽其才

 

矮小的女教师和高大的男助手一起看着桌面上摊开的画册。

“璃华子的父亲叫牢一，是个不怎么得志的画家。虽然有评价说他的作品蕴意深刻，反映了根本性的主题，但毕竟风格还是太小众了。是个专注于自己世界的怪人呢。”

“这么内涵的艺术，我这样的俗人确实欣赏不来啊……”

崔眯缝着双眼。原来如此，这样就能解释了——他翻着画册，里面有很多描绘骷髅和肢体的古怪图画——怪不得璃华子小小年纪就涂这些东西，其实都是在模仿父亲。

“她母亲呢？”

“大概是跟人跑了吧。璃华子父女俩生活在一起。这个牢一有点性情孤僻，而且搞艺术的人在生活上常常颠三倒四，恐怕璃华子受他影响很大……说起来，前两天我电话联系过每个孩子的家长，想让他们抽一天到学校来看看孩子们的表现，这样孩子们一定会受到鼓舞的。谁知这些家长大都不配合……”

“不行的话，去做一次家访也可以嘛。” 崔把浅黄色的大号工作围裙套到身上。过了一会他才发现常守朱眼睛亮晶晶地正望着他，“嗯？”

“我觉得崔先生好像有点变了。”

她眉目舒展地一笑。“记得刚来这里的时候你跟我说，你不是来当老师的。可是现在，听我说那么多话，你却一点也没有不耐烦。”

“……”

好像确实是这么回事。崔有些发窘，这种感觉就如同脸上沾了饭粒、被别人提醒之后才发现。他挠着鼻尖。

“我可真没朱小姐那样的热心肠啊。不过虽然干不了老师这行，至少陪陪那些小鬼、让他们像点小孩样，这活儿我还是能做的。”

“不用谦虚了……崔先生来这里真的帮了大忙，特教班男孩子多，要是我一个人肯定应付不了。有你和他们在一起，气氛就会轻松不少。”

说话间，孩子们陆续进来了。金原磨磨蹭蹭地走到座位上，后面跟着藤间和佐佐山。

“喂！哥们儿，你头发上有脏东西。”佐佐山嚷道。

圆脸男孩迷茫地挠着后脑勺。朱立刻走了过去。“又是这样……”她的眉心紧锁起来。

金原的头发上不知被谁黏上了一块嚼过的口香糖。这样的恶作剧已经不是第一次了。特教班大部分孩子每天早晚坐校车，在车上的这段时间，他们不得不和常规班学生待在一起。本来这应该是个促进相互了解的机会，然而实际情况是，总会有常规班的小孩干这种事。

因为佐佐山和滕属于聒噪又具有攻击性的类型，一般小孩不太敢招惹他们，所以欺负事件常常落在像金原这样的可怜虫身上。金原反应迟钝，看上去又是个软柿子，就算捉弄了他也不担心被反击。针对特教班学生的恶作剧让常守朱感到很愤怒，但因为无法确定欺负人的是谁，她又不可能陪着孩子们上下学，此事一直没有解决办法。

朱领着金原去洗手间对付那块口香糖，崔这时看见藤间刚刚把书包从肩上放下来。书包盖的缝隙里掉出了一张脏兮兮的纸巾。

“？”

他走近一看，忍不住吃了一惊。书包盖上也被画得乱七八糟。“是谁干的？”崔问。

藤间摇摇头。这个孩子长相秀气，栗色头发、泪痣和双眼皮给他增加了柔和，但眼睛总有隐约的阴郁感。因为精神问题，藤间在一些时候也表现出病态的暴力倾向，然而他的笑容却很耀眼。仿佛是为了让捉弄自己的家伙期待落空，男孩镇定地把那些垃圾倒出来丢进废物篓里，显得毫不在意。

“不知道，不过偶尔就会有这种事。”男孩翘了翘嘴角，“求成先生，那个是什么？”

他指了指崔的身后，崔一转身，险些撞到圣护。小孩今天穿了一身白，上半身扒在讲桌上，双脚悬空，正在好奇地翻看王陵牢一那本画册。崔求成赶紧把画册收了起来。

“你还真是一看见书就会扑上去啊？”

他在圣护头顶轻轻敲了一下。感到圣护不满的目光一直追在自己的后背上，崔求成无可奈何地咧咧嘴——新一天的战斗又开始了。

 

***  
四月杨絮到处纷飞，一团一团毛茸茸的白色甚至被吹进走廊、落到教室地板上乱滚。下午户外时间，几个小家伙都蹲在操场边，入神地扑捉那些轻飘飘的绒毛。他们用手在地上扣来扣去，或者在空中猛地一抓，然后慢慢摊开手掌看自己是否成功。

直到佐佐山表示无聊。“我们来玩警察抓坏蛋吧！！”他提议道。

朱担心让孩子们打打杀杀容易受伤，但崔求成觉得让男孩子发散掉过剩的精力反而是件好事，省得他们在教室里捣乱，而且这样也能治一治圣护的书本依存症。或许这就是男人和女人教育理念的不同，结果，除了璃华子想留在教室里画画，六个男孩都投了赞成票。

“你真的不想来和大家一起玩吗？”朱问璃华子。女孩站在画架前冷淡地点点头。

滕秀星立刻奔回教室把之前手工课做的“枪”拿了来。常规班刚下课，佐佐山冲到二年A组，几分钟后又带了两个小孩回来。

“我们也能参加吗？”狡啮跃跃欲试地问。强行被拉来的宜野座发出气冲冲的声音：“那种游戏太幼稚了，我可不玩，我还要回去看书写作业……”

“你老是念书念书，会变成书呆子的！”滕秀星从背后推着他，翻翻眼睛。“再说你念那么久的书，结果还不是狡酱回回考第一。”

“什——！！”

“就是就是，宜野这么爱念书，以后叫你宜野老师好了！正好我们班也有个白毛老师。”

“不许那么叫我！！！”

崔求成忍笑瞄了一眼身边。某位小只的老师双手插在口袋里，颇有涵养地注视新来的游戏伙伴。“你是狡啮慎也。”他盯着对面的黑发男孩。

“你是槙岛圣护！”狡啮立刻叫出了他的名字。之前有过一面之缘的两人四目相对，好像忽然进入了周围的人所不能理解的某种气氛中。

朱拍了拍手，“好了，都有谁想当警察？”

佐佐山、滕和狡啮立刻把手举高，宜野座虽一脸抱怨，但还是跟着举了手。崔求成转向剩下的四个小孩。“怎么，你们都不想当警察吗？”

金原消极地咕哝了一声。御堂煞有介事地把眼镜往鼻梁上推了推：“我是无政府主义者。”

“我不喜欢警察。如果他们要侵入到我的城堡里来，不干掉是不行的呢。”藤间说。

“对警察角色没兴趣，而且现在我在这里，就说明他们是无法制裁我的。”圣护说。

——这群小子根本是真正的罪犯吧！！！

游戏和普通男孩子爱玩的打仗没什么太大区别。分成两个阵营，警察进攻罪犯的阵地，罪犯也可以偷袭警察的阵地。为了避免游戏中出现安全问题，在常守的强烈要求下，两个成年人也分别加入两支队伍中。

“绝对不可以干危险的事！”她叉着腰说。“我来当长官，监督你们。”

除了宜野表示服从之外，其余三个小朋友都一副左耳进右耳出的样子。佐佐山懒洋洋地说：“可别拖我们的后腿哟。”

“我们得留个人把守阵地。”狡啮用眼角瞄着敌人的情况，在聚拢成一圈的“坏蛋”当中，圣护的银白色头发分外显眼。“滕，你先守在这，我们仨去抓罪犯。”

“包在我身上！”滕举起枪摆了个pose。朱深深感到自己的领导地位有名无实。

与此同时在坏人阵营那边——

“御堂君和金原君在一楼自由行动，藤间君和我去二楼。我们需要稍微计划一下，不然就太过被动了。”圣护不慌不忙转过身来。“求成，你愿意当我的手下吗？”

 

***  
“可以倒是可以……” 

敌组的其他成员分散开去。指挥官走到崔面前，仰脸拽拽他的衣服。男人蹲下来。“旦那有何吩咐？”

圣护定定地望着他。这样的盯视已经有过好几回，崔求成至今无法习惯，仿佛心里的想法都被看透。暖风扫起了圣护的头发，纷纷扬扬的白絮在他身后漫天飞舞。崔忽然觉得，这孩子好像也会在不知何时被风吹到空中消失不见。男人收起了戏谑的笑容。

“‘旦那’的意思是主人。既然让我做属下，你就该信得过我咯？”

“当我的部下，我让你做坏事也没关系么？”男孩反问道。

“嘛……”崔求成故作严肃地考虑着。“虽然我没有干坏事的爱好，不过要是被警察追杀，总不能乖乖等着被抓，歪门邪道免不得也要用上一两点的。”

圣护露出有些调皮的模样。“大人通常不会承认自己是坏人。”

“坏孩子是可以被原谅的，大人就没这个特权了，所以要伪装起来才行呢。”崔伸手拂去落在小孩头发上的白色绒毛。“不过让旦那知道也无妨吧？我们可是共犯。”

主从俩对视片刻，崔求成觉得自己像神灯里出来的大个子仆人，正等待着小小的主子发号施令。圣护扒住他的肩膀，示意他把耳朵凑过来。虽然近旁并无其他人，但犯罪策划者还是认为要谨慎从事，崔对这像模像样的战备感到十分好笑，然而和圣护的目光接触让他意识到，孩子们对待游戏是很投入的，受到临场气氛的感染，他也油然生出了回归童心的感觉。

耳语完毕，圣护认真地看着崔：“呐，全部的计划只告诉了你一个人，靠你了哦。”

“交给我吧。”崔报以会心一笑。“旦那也要小心点哦？别玩脱了。”

“我知道。如果后续能顺利的话自然好，如果不能，那也就如此接受吧。”坏孩子跑出几步，扭头朝他绽开笑脸。“我期待你的表现。”

 

佐、狡、宜很快在教学楼1层发现了金原和御堂。狡啮和宜野追过去，佐佐山自告奋勇说：“我先到二楼去看看！”

“你要当心哦，”狡啮说，“我们马上就回来。”

三人分头行动。不久，留守在户外的朱看见金原和御堂被追得一路奔了出来，御堂像木偶一样胡乱挥舞着瘦长的胳膊，胖乎乎的金原则笨拙地迈着步子努力逃跑，两个孩子似乎都很享受刺激感，一边跑一边大喊大叫。滕兴奋地端着“枪”冲了过去：

“不许动！举起手来！！”

朱笑弯了腰。这时她听见有人在近旁哈哈大笑。“这些小鬼看上去都很有精神啊！”

“是呀！其实我经常觉得他们真的都是好孩子，只不过比一般孩子更调皮捣蛋一些……咦？您是？”

隔着操场边的学校后墙围栏，一个中年男人正从栏杆之间注视着孩子们的追逐。“我是学生家长啦……虽然不称职。”他呵呵地笑着把名片递进墙内。“你好，我是伸元的父亲。”

朱发出了“噢——”的一声。“现在还没到放学时间呢，”她欠了欠身。“您来得真早啊，征陆先生。”

“啊、不不，我不是来接他的。”男人赶紧摆摆手，笑变得有些苦涩。“只是想偷偷过来瞧瞧他……我跟孩子他妈离婚了，伸元现在和他母亲一起过。”

“这样啊……”

朱这才想到到名片上的姓氏和宜野座不一样，又低头去看。“您是刑警啊！”

“我在总局通勤，很少来这一带。”征陆智己远远地望着自己的儿子，露出一丝怜爱。“就是因为我不着家，而且经常卷进危险的案子，以前让他们娘儿俩受了不少苦……伸元也挺讨厌我的。可能我真的是个糟糕的父亲吧。”

男孩子们满校园里奔跑撒欢。本应当是最无忧无虑的年纪，每天想着好吃的，享受着父母的疼爱……这样想来，特教班的孩子完全有理由怨恨世界。但是，孩子的天性是快乐的。他们顽强地生存下来，并且在自己残缺和扭曲的天地中创造着乐趣……一片喧闹中，朱不禁莫名地有些动容。

“我觉得您儿子并不讨厌您。”她说，“因为我们正在玩警察抓坏人的游戏，您看，他也和您一样，希望成为一个警察呀。”

 

***  
圣护的犯罪计划在后半段出了意外情况。敌组在教学楼里设置了机关和埋伏，于是等狡啮赶到二楼，发现佐佐山四仰八叉地躺在地板上装死。

“我殉职了！”尸体佐佐山悲愤地说：“浑蛋！藤间和白毛老师合起来暗算我！”

“我一定替你报仇！！”狡啮从他身上迈过去，噔噔往前跑，不久发现藤间也脸朝下趴在地板上。

“为什么啊！”藤间迷惑又伤心地说：“为什么背叛我呢，圣护君，我们不是同伴吗！！”

宜野座也中了陷阱，在一楼仓库里被一堆体育课软垫埋住，警察队面临严重危机。按照圣护的指示，崔求成趁虚直捣黄龙去“劫狱”，眼瞅就要成功，忽然远远看见圣护从楼里飞跑出来，狡啮跟在后面紧追不舍。

“槙岛！！！！！给我站住！！！！！”

“狡啮君！！别光顾着抓他啊，快回来帮我，阵地要被占领啦！！！”常守朱无可奈何地喊道。

完全不理。狡啮卯准了槙岛，其余的全都抛之脑后，正在兴头上的两人在操场上生死时速，远远看去就好像一头小灰狼在追一只小白兔。想不到那个总爱看书的家伙跑起来一点也不慢，崔求成惊讶于这个新发现，同时注意到圣护在边跑边笑。银色的头发在夕阳下向后飘荡着，圣护脸上挂着他头一次看到的、真正开怀的表情。

最终还是一起被“抓获归案”了。

“稍微觉得这里不那么无聊了吧，旦那？”

往教室走的时候，崔悄悄地对圣护说。小孩刚和狡啮告别，还有点气喘吁吁，脸颊上因为奔跑而透出红色，此刻很乖地牵着他的手。

“嗯。”

“圣护君太狡猾啦！好过分！”藤间抱怨道。佐佐山踢踢踏踏地跟过来：“是你活该啦！谁让你相信他的……”但显然他们都演得很尽兴。

到了教室门前，崔发现孩子们都堵在那里，停止了前进。

他走到门口往里一看，只见教室里满地是撕碎的画纸，大家在之前课上做过的作品也都被毁坏了，七零八落地掉在地上。璃华子站在这场混乱中央，头发凌乱，调色盘扔在脚边，脸上带着歇斯底里的神色。

“我的城堡……”藤间望着地板上不成样子的碎纸。

“喂！”滕生气地嚷道：“因为我们没带你一起玩，你就故意想让大家都心情不好吗！”

常守朱慌慌张张地赶过来，把璃华子领到一边好让她冷静下来。因为此时已到放学时分，她只好先送其他孩子去坐车。崔求成看着满屋子的垃圾和四溅的颜料，不禁为这凭空多出的工作量哀叹起来。事情就是这样。每当你以为一切都在好转的时候，你总是不知道这些孩子会在突然间做出什么。

“把教室搞成这样也是很费力气的啊，”男人停下擦地板的动作，捶了捶腰，“大小姐，这是你新的健身方式吗？”

璃华子坐在墙角一动不动，看上去情绪很糟，崔便不再试图跟她沟通。谁知圣护开了腔：

“你又在模仿你父亲的画吗？”

他在书架前踮起脚尖，有些费劲地把崔求成早上塞在那里的王陵牢一的画集够了下来。璃华子微微扭过脸，瞪着他。

“不管你怎么拼命，那都是没有价值的。”圣护冷冷地说，“你画得比他差远了。”

女孩突然和上次一样出声，尖锐的声音像一把许久不用的小号被吹响，划过教室。

“我哪里不好了？！” 

她攥紧双手，怒视着圣护。圣护慢悠悠地合上手里的画册。

“唔，没有反省呢。我那样说，是因为你的画里一点自己的东西也没有……我猜你很想获得你父亲的赞扬吧？但是只要你没有自己，他就永远没法看到你。”

崔惊愕地看着面前的男孩。他和小朱讨论过璃华子的病因。选择性沉默症有一种情况是因为病人的压力过大，认为自己只要不开口就能保持完美、没有机会犯错，也许要强的璃华子正是出于这种心理才无法正常说话。只是他们都没有想到过，她把自己压抑到如此地步，是因为渴望父亲的赞许。

然而圣护竟然察觉到了。

这个孩子究竟是什么人啊……崔求成回忆起了御堂的玩偶那件事。冷漠、自我，其实却关心并能够深刻理解周遭的世界。难道他只是思维异于常人？难道真的没有办法明白他的内心？的确，此前几乎所有人都得出了这个结论，然后将圣护当做特例放置不管，但崔清楚地知道，自己不想这么做，他也清楚地看到，圣护是怎样用自己的方式在摸索着生活的轮廓。他决定尽快找机会带圣护去见见那位杂贺教授。

几分钟之后朱回到了教室，看见璃华子坐在桌前，怀里紧紧抱着牢一的那本画册，眼睛都哭红了。她伤脑筋地走过去，忽见女孩擦了擦眼泪。

“对不起。”她嘤嘤地说。

朱睁大了眼睛。

 

TBC  
=================================================================

06 你所不为人知的容颜

 

自从上次生日会之后，崔求成的自家制玛德琳蛋糕大受欢迎，于是他经常会从家带一些到学校来。下午课间，崔刚把点心盒子拿出来，转身发现小孩们都眼巴巴地围在桌边仰脸看他，如同等待投喂的一群馋猫。他忽然很想把这一幕拍下来，将盒子递给常守，自己去外套口袋里找出手机。

盒里很快空空如也。大家吃得津津有味，忽然滕捂住嘴叫了一声。

“我的牙掉了！！”

他把脱落的乳牙吐到手心里，其他孩子好奇地观察着。佐佐山满不在乎地嚼着点心：“那是换牙，我去年就开始换了。”

“大家到了一定年龄都会开始换牙，重新长出的牙齿叫恒牙。”朱趁机普及知识。“滕君可以把换下来的牙齿洗干净，收起来留作纪念哦。”

掉牙这件事让滕十分兴奋，于是整个课间都在向大家夸耀他的门牙。金原想摸摸那颗牙，璃华子在一旁冷不丁说：“上面有虫子。”吓得金原赶紧把手缩了回去。

“胡说！才没有虫子呢！！”滕挥舞着拳头。

“就是有。你看，上面黑黑的。”

男孩和女孩陷入了争辩。璃华子最近终于开始讲话了，而且出乎意料地伶牙俐齿。虽然她有时仍爱表现出一副厌世的样子，却能够和其他小孩越来越自然地交流了。一开始大家还稍微有点不习惯，现在已经完全接纳了新的她。

教室里一片和平。崔求成坐在小椅子上摆弄自己的手机，圣护凑到他膝盖上。“求成，你在做什么？”

“试验一下拍照功能。”崔把镜头转向他，“旦那，来，笑一个。”

男孩很配合地展露出天使般的笑容。咔嚓声过后，圣护伸出手：“我也要给求成拍照。”

崔有点意外。已经很久很久没有人主动提出过要帮他拍照了，他都记不起来上次照相是什么时候。

“哦、嗯……”

忽然觉得有点不好意思。把用法教给圣护之后，他将手机递到小孩手里，自己坐回椅子上比出一个V字。谁知滕突然从后面扑上来，一手使劲搂住他的脖子。

“求成在照相吗！我也要照！！茄——子——！”

“呜咳、要勒死了……哇呀呀呀！！！”

圣护端着手机站在对面，微微撅起了嘴唇。这时小鬼们纷纷来凑热闹，互相推挤着想进入镜头。崔被夹在中间，只觉自己的身下危险地晃动了几下，“咔”地一声，饱经折磨的小椅子终于彻底散架了，男人来不及发出惊呼，一屁股坐到了地板上。

他很没形象地呲牙咧嘴爬起来，身上孩子们乱七八糟地喊着：“椅子坏了”“求成太重了”“是求成的错”。常守朱在一旁捂住嘴乐了。

“崔先生，你很有人气嘛！”

“多谢夸奖…|||”话说这椅子该不会要赔偿的吧？崔无奈地拍打着衣裳，这才注意到教室门口不知什么时候站着一个人。一看不要紧，他吓得赶紧站直身子。

“理事长？！”

禾生理事长在门口，一言不发，打量着教室里“其乐融融”的场面。

朱有些紧张地迎上去，禾生示意她到教室外讲话。崔赶紧埋头收拾残局，他认倒霉地想，这下铁定要自己掏钱赔椅子了，不仅如此，没准还会给领导留下不良印象。越想越觉得心虚。不过常守很快就回来了。

“那个……理事长说了什么了吗？”

“没什么，她只是问了问圣护在这里的表现。”朱显得有些疑惑。“看来这孩子不论过多久都是个焦点人物啊。”

 

***  
5月的一个周末，和常守商量过之后，崔求成终于征得了泉宫寺家的同意，带圣护去拜访杂贺让二。在跟泉宫寺丰久联系的时候，崔感到对方对此事显得不太情愿，他费了一番口舌才让泉宫寺答应。

“那孩子没有什么病，”老人在电话里坚持说，“他只是好奇心有点旺盛而已。”

这样的态度令崔求成感到有些奇怪。如果用家长对自己孩子的过分信心或过分袒护来解释，倒也说得过去，毕竟有些父母很不愿承认自己的孩子患有精神疾病。但是，从泉宫寺的言行上也没看到对圣护充分的关心。他没有表示出希望一同去见杂贺教授的意愿。也许是已经认定圣护“不可诊断”，所以不抱希望了吧。

到了周六早上，崔求成在校门口走来走去，总担心圣护因为什么缘故没法从家里出来。直到看见泉宫寺家的轿车出现，他才松了口气。圣护跳下车，车子就开走了。

“早上好。”

圣护穿着连帽衣和短裤，斜背着一个西红柿形状的小挎包，哒哒地走到他身边。崔的手又不由自主地伸向了手机。

“咱们要去见的老师住在另外一个市里，所以得乘新干线过去才行哦。”

“就是说要和求成一起去旅行咯？”

“也可以这么说吧……”崔倒是没有想到这一层，看到圣护期待的微笑，他也不忍心否认了。“你看起来很高兴啊？”

“嗯，因为很久没有去外面玩了，自从半年多之前的案件以来。”

“……”

关于那次绑架伤人的话题，崔一直不知该不该触及。他们并排沿着人行道去往车站的方向。崔求成愈发清晰地感到，自己对圣护的了解仍然是如此有限。每次跟他说话，总拿不准该从何处开始、在何处停止。只有小心翼翼地一寸寸接近。

“我以为提起那件事会让你不快。”

“为什么？”圣护平静地说，“我又不是受害者。如果你很想问，就不用努力忍着了。”

男人想了想，“……还是算了。我打赌当初警察和法官都问过你无数遍了，我又不是他们。难得的旅行之前，还是想点开心的事比较好啊。”

“所以，为什么觉得谈那些事会让我不开心？”

“那样的话题一般人都会感到抑郁的。好吧，你不在一般人范畴……但我觉得，如果你真的无所谓了，你会自己告诉我真相的。我想等到那个时机。等到旦那自己愿意说的时候。”

崔低头清点着背包里的用品。圣护扭过脸望着他。

“再说，你做出那种事时的想法，对我来说也不是很重要。比起追究过去的你，我更在乎你现在的状况。”

不知是不是错觉，圣护的表情仿佛在阳光下起伏了一下。

“玩警察抓罪犯那时让你做我的属下是对的。你确实是个缺乏正义感的人。”

崔笑了。“的确呢。”

两人上了列车，圣护扒在窗边，对外面疾驰而过的风景显得很入神。崔求成坐在他旁边，又想起了另外的问题。“在泉宫寺先生家里过得开心吗？”

男孩没有马上转过身来。

“嗯。泉宫寺先生家里有很大的书库，有很多书可以看。庭园和果园也非常大。”

“是吗……”

“还养着两只很大的大狗，名字叫卡夫卡和洛夫克拉夫特。”

“啊、卡夫卡我知道！《海边的卡夫卡》里的那个……诶不对？”崔求成一边绞尽脑汁搜索着自己不算多的文学知识，一边在心里想，给狗起这名字，出去遛狗的时候怎么叫得出口啊？？

不过，既然圣护这么说，他在泉宫寺家应该过得还不错吧。泉宫寺年事已高，收养圣护大概是打算让养子继承家业的，按说不会亏待他。圣护并没有改随泉宫寺姓氏，这点却不知是为什么。

“泉宫寺先生应该很忙吧，他经常陪你吗？”

“有时候吧。”圣护简单地回答。他指了指崔的手机，“这个是新买的吗？”

“这个啊……是我买来元件之后自己组装的。别看我这样，在电子器械方面还算略有钻研。”

男孩摆弄着手机，发出“唔——”的感叹声。“求成很能干呢！”

崔的胸腔里呼地满胀起来。明明只是被小孩子表扬了而已。他为自己的这种高兴感觉而有些害羞。圣护把手机还给他，“有机会的话，想到你家里去玩呢。”

男人连连摆手：“我家可没什么好玩的，比泉宫寺先生的宅子差远了哦。”

“可是可以和求成玩嘛。”

“你喜欢跟我一起玩？”

“喜欢。”

崔求成忽然想逗逗他。“和狡啮君比呢？更喜欢跟我俩中的哪个一起玩？”

“嗯…………”

圣护低下头，露出一副郑重思考的表情。崔看着他难以取舍的样子一阵好笑，过了会才想起来话题被偏移了。

 

***  
杂贺让二的家位于市郊一处依山傍水的地方，有宽敞明亮的落地窗可以欣赏远近风光。杂贺看上去像个不修边幅的世外高人，眼镜后面的目光十分锐利。当他用这种目光扫描着圣护的时候，圣护凛然回视，抿紧了嘴唇。

男人点点头请他们进屋，视线一直没离开圣护。

来意已经在之前通过电话说明过，崔求成没再多言。杂贺整个人给了他一种不明觉厉的震慑感，似乎此人通过观察就能够发现常人难以企及的东西。但崔认为他之所以对圣护的病例如此关心，并非出于热心，而是纯粹的学术兴趣。这样一来，圣护就是如同实验对象般的存在吧。以那孩子的敏感，必然在第一时间就能觉察到这一点。崔求成担心这是否会让圣护感到不适，然而圣护似乎也对杂贺很感兴趣，进屋之后一直显得很配合。

教授给他们倒了咖啡，之后就坐到沙发上，开始和圣护聊天。崔屏息凝神地坐在圣护身边，总觉得自己比小孩子更紧张。圣护并不怯场，双手放在膝盖上，看上去一副兵来将挡的模样，不需要他从旁支持。他只好一边竖着耳朵听，一边默默喝咖啡。

出乎他意料，杂贺向圣护问的话与圣护的背景几乎完全无关。杂贺没有询问圣护的家庭或者过去，也没有做什么专业性很强的检验，而是一直在问圣护一些看似对诊断没什么直接帮助的问题，诸如“你觉得我这间屋子怎么样？”“来这里的路上有什么让你觉得好玩的事吗？” 聊了一阵子之后，他又找了一本儿童趣味智力题给圣护做。等小孩很快地完成之后，杂贺便让他按自己的意愿在屋里随便去玩。

圣护参观了整座别墅，玩了玩主人收集的一些动物标本和模型，但最后选择了书房。小孩礼貌地征得教授许可之后，搬来椅子，站上去，开始把书架上的书抽出来。这时杂贺让二把崔求成叫到了一边。

“怎样，老师，明白圣护身上的问题了吗？”憋了半天的崔终于得到询问的机会。

杂贺托了托眼镜。“唔……很有意思。我还是头一次遇见这么有意思的小鬼。”

崔紧张地等待着他的结论。谁料教授沉思片刻，走到写字台前，从抽屉里掏出了两张纸片。“明天再来一趟吧。今晚你们就在这附近住下，我这有两张温泉旅馆招待券，给。”

“诶诶诶——！？可、可是……”

“虽然我经过初步的观察已经有了一些猜测，但机会难得，还是想进一步地实验看看呢。你们先回去，今晚我会稍微做些准备。”杂贺的语气很平和，却透露着他已进入状态、谁也没法让他停下的顽固。崔低头看着不由分说递到自己手里的那两张招待券。

“那个，您的猜测是……？”

“等明天进一步确认之后再把结论告诉你。哦对了，还有一件事：明天我测试这孩子的时候，希望崔先生你在外面等着，不要陪同在场。”

崔求成讶异地望着对面的男人。

“我觉得我在不在场都没差别吧？”他疑惑地说，“为什么这样要求？”

杂贺露出心知肚明的笑。

“虽然你可能没察觉，但那孩子其实是在依赖着你的。是你在给予他安全感。所以我希望看看你不在场时他在我面前的表现。”

崔将信将疑，但既然杂贺如此坚持，要找到圣护的症结所在又只有这个办法，所以只好答应下来。从杂贺家出来后，他告诉圣护今晚要住在旅馆、明天才能回家，男孩显得很乐意。步履也活泼起来。他看着圣护那像尾巴一样甩来甩去的发梢，脑中仍在回想着杂贺让二之前的话。

 

***  
“怎么了？”

圣护盯着面前的碗，不肯动筷子。“我不喜欢吃蛋。”

“不要挑食。小孩子得多吃有营养的东西，再说煎得半熟的鸡蛋可是人间美味哦……”

“那给求成吃好了。”

小孩有些费劲地把煎蛋夹起来，放到了崔求成的碗里。崔叹了口气。

“我说旦那，你爱吃蛋糕吧？蛋糕里面的成分也有蛋啊。所以你不可能不爱吃蛋的。”他又把蛋放回圣护碗里。“喏，快尝尝吧，很好吃哦。”

“这个和那个不一样，不能类推。”圣护向上觑着他，有些撒娇的意味。“你要是把它做成蛋糕我就吃。”

男人故意板起面孔。“不行，不要任性。”

圣护眼睛闪亮地盯着他。崔在心里默念，绝对不能因为心软而妥协，否则今后肯定会被这小家伙控制得更牢。两人僵持了一会，圣护见他决心已定，只好拿起了筷子。

“……”

小孩扁着嘴，委屈似的小口小口吃着煎蛋。崔终于忍不住伸手摸了摸他的头顶，心想，毕竟还是有像普通小鬼一样的地方嘛。

给泉宫寺家打电话说明了情况，晚餐之后他们便在附近四处闲逛。这里的郊区风景秀丽，满山青翠四溢，崔领着圣护逛了商店街，给他买了冰淇淋吃，然后两人一起爬到了山坡上坐在神社前的台阶休息。天逐渐黑下来，大地透出暖暖的气息，圣护很乖地靠着他坐了一会，提出新的要求：

“晚上睡觉之前能念书给我听吗？我从杂贺老师那里借了一本。”

“……”崔立刻想起了上次在班里念童话书时的糗事。“你自己读比我读得更好吧？”

“所以你更需要多加练习。而且我也有不认识的词。”

崔求成压力很大，纳闷为什么出来玩一趟也会变成补习课？随后想起他并不是来玩的……他这才惊觉自己已经将和圣护在一起的这趟旅行当做了真正的游玩。

话说回来，自己既不是他的家人又不算他的老师，为什么会变成现在这种情况？

多想无益。回到旅馆，崔先带着圣护去泡了温泉，温泉很舒服，换做平时他基本没机会悠哉地享受这种待遇。泡完出来，他见圣护也穿上了旅馆给孩子准备的小号浴衣，正等着他来帮忙系腰带。崔跪下去给他把腰带打好，又把他柔软的头发从领子里顺出来，用梳子梳理了一遍。两人回到房间，圣护高兴地扑到榻榻米上的被褥里。

“来到新的地方，觉得很新鲜吗？”

小孩眯着眼睛，含糊应了一声。崔在他身边躺下来，舒了口气。“刚转到特教班来的时候可没见你这么兴奋。”

“求成呢？你是外国人吧？刚来到这个国家的时候觉得新鲜吗？不如给我讲讲你从前的故事吧。”

那对明亮无比的金色眸子一闪，视线清晰冷澈，犹如洞悉万物的猫。崔侧过脸看着圣护，过了一阵又仰头看着天花板，觉得嗓子有点发干。他说：“还是给你念书吧。”

拿过圣护借回来的那本书，崔求成傻了眼。

“我说旦那，这个会不会有点太……？”

“什么？”

“不，没什么。”

念“睡前故事”的过程中，崔隔一阵就会看看圣护。他中间喝了好几次水，上了一回洗手间，换了许多次姿势，然而每次去看圣护，都发现小孩仍在很精神地听着。这孩子究竟是怎么回事？！在圣护目光炯炯注视下他只得不停地念下去。

“‘社会进化的这个阶段，最高权力往往趋于落入那些具有最敏捷的智力和最无耻的心地的人们手中。如果比较一下他们的诈骗行为所造成的危害，和他们的聪敏所带来的好处，我们会发现好处大大超过危害……因此，就巫术成为公共职务而……’”

到后来，崔求成已经不知道自己在念什么了。他嗓子冒烟，眼皮也沉重得直打架，最终实在撑不住栽到枕头上。

“旦那，我以后再也不逼你吃鸡蛋了，所以求你放我一马，别再用这种方式报复我了……”感到有双小手在摇晃着自己，崔喃喃着。

“别睡，求成。再念一会吧。”

“……”他拼命抬起眼睑，圣护挪近他，揪着他的头发。“我不想睡觉。每天只睡3小时就可以了。”

3小时？！救命！“可是我实在……太困了啊啊……抱歉……”

圣护还是缠着他不放。时间已过半夜，崔无计可施又困得要命，翻过身去背对着圣护，几乎是立刻就陷入了意识的朦胧状态。不知过了多久，圣护的攻势似乎弱了下来，在渴睡中，崔感觉到一阵几乎是舒适的抚摸。

 

“呐，那晚在停车场，你带着一个女人回家，是想让她这样摸你吗？”

 

清晰地想明白这句话的意思的时候，崔猛然间醒来。他惊出了一身冷汗，搞不清那是自己在梦里还是在现实中听到的。房间里灯还开着。他赶紧坐起来寻找，却见圣护已经在一旁睡着，小孩子睡颜安好，蜷着身子茫然无知。他的心仍然剧烈地跳着，脑中有些混乱，摸出手机看表，已经是深夜三点。

崔给男孩盖好被子，自己重新躺下，却再也睡不着了。那句话应该不是幻觉，但却再次点燃了他心底埋藏许久的怀疑。他想起了圣护坐在停车场车里时的样子。想起了圣护对御堂的玩偶无意识做的那些动作。想起了神月老师把圣护叫做“小妖精”。想起了圣护在兔子笼前说的话。想起了圣护不愿意睡觉。一直有什么不对劲。他能感觉到，但始终不敢去相信自己的猜测。

然后他又想到了关于过去的话题。圣护让他讲讲他从前的故事……从前，从前有什么好讲的呢？也许这个孩子真的是化作人形潜进这世界来的某种狡黠的生物，在金色的瞳孔盯住他的时候，就已经了然看透他二十年来空虚的人生？翻江倒海的不舒服感觉之上，又增添了一丝说不出的疼痛。在相遇之前，他们都各自走过了怎样幽暗的路啊。

 

***  
“我给他重新做了一次比较严格的智商测验。”杂贺教授说。“按得出的分数换算之后，他的智商大概在180左右。”

“也就是说？”

“这孩子非常的聪明。可以说在所谓的天才范围内。大概上万人里面也没有一个。记忆力超常，观察力和理解力也相当好，在我给他出题的时候，他几乎能从我的脸就判断出自己是否答对了，即使我什么都没说。”

崔透过落地窗眺望着屋外。圣护一个人在庭院里玩耍，小孩把鞋子脱在一边，光着脚站在池水里，时不时朝这边瞥过来，像是想知道大人们在说些什么。

“但是，像这样的小孩，思维也确实会有常人难以理解之处。一方面的超常，实际是一种不平衡，有时会导致他们在人格上的畸形。过于强劲的天赋就好比一只难以驯服的狗，牵着这只狗，他们会被拽得跌跌撞撞。当然，这并非绝对。以我这两天观察的结果，圣护没有那些显性的精神病症，而且由于他极为擅长演戏，又对我全副戒备——崔先生你不在的时候尤其如此——所以我看到的更多是他在注意力集中时的表现。”

崔求成无言地点着头。他在等待着杂贺的结论。

“然而仍然有一些迹象可以被发现。从让他指认词汇的测试中，还有我故意用娃娃之类玩具给他的一些暗示中，我看到了他的某些反应……”

杂贺让二沉默了片刻。

“他有没有遭遇过什么变态的事情？……我直接点说吧。这孩子是否受到过性侵犯或者性虐待？”

 

TBC

 

注：  
*我相信狗狗卡夫卡的名字来源于卡夫卡，而不是《海边的卡夫卡》里的卡夫卡（别闹  
*老崔被迫读的书是弗雷泽《金枝》，一本人类学著作。（不过其中还是有不少故事的  
*关于社会背景的设定比较模糊，虽然按这章的感觉是日本，但特教的设定和老崔的移民待遇又模仿了美国，总之是没怎么去严谨地设定这方面_(:3√∠)_

=============================================================

07 乐园的果实

 

“槙岛呢？”

狡啮站在特教班的门口，探头朝里面张望。此刻正值休息时间，璃华子拿着调色盘和小桶准备去洗刷。“槙岛老师出去了。”她扬起眉毛。

藤间啪地一下合上书。“你怎么总是来找圣护君啊？”

“就是就是啊！！”佐佐山立刻接上，同时扑过去夸张地用手臂勒住狡啮的脖子。“狡啮你这个大叛徒！！”他装出痛心疾首的表情，“自从认识白毛老师以后你就把我们抛到脑后了吧？宜野那家伙太害羞了不会说，但是老子可是要抱怨的啊！！你这个没良心的——”

“谁害羞了！！！”

“什么呀，宜野你也在啊。”

“那、那当然了，”宜野座瞥了狡啮一眼，“我要监督着他，免得他哪天变得跟你一样爱闯祸了。”

“那就不要到这边来晃悠啊……”藤间小声说，不过那几人并没有注意到，佐佐山松开了狡啮，又去勒宜野座的脖子。两个成年人站在教室一角低声交谈，对孩子们的嬉闹不加阻止。

听崔求成讲述了杂贺教授那天的推理之后，常守朱沉默了好一会。

“我在实习的时候跟着导师见到过受性虐待而导致心理疾病的孩子。不过以小女孩居多……”

她眉头紧锁。毕竟是专业出身，对于这样耸人听闻的事情没有流露出不恰当的反应，而是抱以科学的态度。崔从心里庆幸这一点，他知道，如果换做一般人，在听说了这样的事之后恐怕会有数不清的风言风语，到那时，猎奇、怜悯、反感，各种各样的目光都会落到圣护身上的吧。

“杂贺老师是个很神奇的人，就像福尔摩斯似的。他的诊断一般不会有差错。”姑娘若有所思道，“虽然可以领那孩子去做身体检查，但是估计不会找到足够作为证据的痕迹。就算他平时的言行中能看到所谓的性暗示，也无法当做证据。因为儿童在玩耍中常常会反映出早期性意识，再说现在的孩子从电视啊电脑之类的很可能看到许多东西。如果这样去解释……”

“但是——”那些迹象可不像是单纯的学坏了而已啊！崔咬着牙把这句话咽下去。

“我知道你想说什么，崔先生，我们感觉他身上发生过一些不寻常的事情，可是，只是感觉而已。凭现有的猜测是没办法立案侦查的，除非槙岛君自己开口说出来。”

“……”

两人各自看着不同的方向，想着同一件事：该怎么办？

“先来旁敲侧击一下试试看好了。”常守朱说。“这几个月观察下来，我觉得圣护那孩子很难对别人付出真正的信赖，现在最能接近他内心的大概只有你了，崔先生。请你试着一点点成为他的力量吧。”

 

***  
“每个人的身体都是属于自己的，你有权力表达自己的意愿……”

崔求成在教室后面收拾玩具。不远处，常守朱把安全手册读本翻到某一页，正一字一句地念着。七个孩子围在她面前铺着软垫席地而坐。朱决定给大家上一节安全常识教育课，不过一旦真的跟小家伙们开了讲，她也感到有一丝尴尬。

“嗯……我们珍贵的身体部位不能让别人随便看，随便摸，知道吗？不喜欢的时候，就要明确地拒绝。也许有些大人会吓唬你，告诉你这是做游戏，或者威胁你保守秘密，告诉你一旦你说出去就会发生可怕的事、大家会讨厌你，诸如此类。这些都是骗人的。因为他们知道对孩子这么做是违法的，所以才害怕别人知道。不管是谁都没有权利对你们这么做。所以遇到这样的事情的话，一定要告诉值得信任的大人，比如老师、爸爸妈妈……”

她有点紧张地微笑着。“听懂了吗？大家有什么想法？”

虽然对于为什么要学习这节课感到奇怪，但小孩们似乎并没觉得有什么不同寻常。过了一会，佐佐山举起了手。

“我爸爸，”他说，“他以前就经常对我妹做那种色色的事。很恶心。后来有一天我受不了了，就冲进去给了他一拳，然后他反过来把我揍了个半死。我妹想阻止他，结果……后来邻居听见了，喊来了警察……”

“我想那一定很可怕。”朱的声音有些窒息。“你真的很勇敢，光留君……但使用暴力只会让你陷入危险。”

“我永远也不会原谅他的。”佐佐山用手揪着衣服上的线头。“不过反正他现在坐牢去了，我在福利院过得比以前好受。他最好别回来了。死了更好。”

“别那样说。虽然你父亲很坏，你可不能总怀着报复别人这样的想法！”

“那要怎样？”短发男孩尚显稚嫩的脸上露出和年龄不相称的粗犷神情。“他要是回来肯定得杀了我。你刚才说让我们找大人求助，可是我们怎么知道哪个大人才能相信？既然连当爹的都是这幅德行。”

他的经历使他的话显得无可辩驳。世界对他们而言从一开始就是凶险的。以粗暴和大大咧咧的方式来保护自己，这是佐佐山这样的孩子的生存哲学，是生活教会了他们，让他们显得冥顽却又坚强。

朱轻轻拍了拍佐佐山的肩膀。这时璃华子举了手：“我爸爸很好，”她说，“我喜欢爸爸，讨厌妈妈，因为她不要爸爸了。”

“虽然我不知道你妈妈是怎么想的，不过大人们也经常会犯错误，会做一些不顾后果的事情。”

此时藤间也举起了手。

“我妈妈以前经常带很多不同的叔叔回家来。”他问，“她是自己要这样做的，这也是不对的吗？因为后来他们把她送到收容院去了，把我送到了福利院。”

“那当然了，因为你妈是个婊子，她不应该干这个。”佐佐山说。

“那又怎样，”藤间朝他转过脸，目光中带上了一丝挑战。“本来我们两个人活下去，她会魔法，还能带我到城堡里去看妹妹。可是他们分开了我们，没过多久她就死了。这难道不是他们的错吗？”

这群孩子的过去比想象中更加触目惊心。崔求成觉得有必要稍微扭转一下气氛，他走过去，盘腿坐下。

“你们这些小鬼，年纪不大，一个个都这么苦大仇深。我像你们这么大的时候也是很惨的哦？”

连同圣护在内，大家都好奇地看着他。

“我从小在移民聚居地长大，那地方可是脏乱差，小孩子整天在外面乱晃，什么事都遇见过。哪像你们？有这么好的教室，还有这么年轻漂亮又乐意教你们的老师……”他打趣地朝常守朱点点头。

“我那时每天只想着怎么不让自己饿死，想着快点长大就可以离开那儿，我打过群架、偷过东西，什么都干。”男人拍拍膝盖。“确实，想起来一点美好的回忆都没有……但是，现在我不是到这里来了吗？不是每天都很有精神地被你们折腾吗？现在比从前好多了。只要活着总有一天会遇到好事情的吧？”

崔一口气说完，只见小朋友们仍然目不转睛盯着他，他忽然意识到自己讲了些什么。在温泉旅馆那天晚上，圣护问起他的从前，让他发现了自己内心蕴藏了许久的酸楚。但是现在，他发现了是什么在给予自己安慰。

已经遇到了啊，好事情。

“喂，老兄，你打架很厉害吗？”佐佐山兴奋地问。

“我爸妈也不怎么管我。”御堂说。“能来学校很好。”

金原哼唧着表示赞同。藤间也露出笑意。“我也想长大，”璃华子说，“然后我要和爸爸结婚。”

“那恐怕不行…|||”朱赶紧纠正。

“笨蛋，一家人是不能结婚的！”滕秀星抢着说，“等我长大了要和小朱老师结婚！小朱老师，我们是可以结婚的，对吧？”

“咦？！！这个呃———”

就这样，安全教育课似乎逐渐跑了题。但是有一个人自始至终一言不发。圣护坐在边上，脸上是一种不可捉摸的神色。

 

***  
下午活动时间，教室里的其他人都出去了。崔转过身，见圣护正在书架边上，手里拿着一本词典。

“旦那，你在做什么？”

“查生词。”小孩淡然地说，“查那些我在杂贺老师那里答错的词。”

“你全都记得吗？！”

“嗯。这没什么大不了的。”

圣护合上字典。金色眸子转过来了，视线像探照灯一样定在男人身上。

“杂贺老师对你说了什么不好的事？你也把那些话告诉常守了？”

“诶……？”

“今天的那节课，其实是故意讲给我听的吧。”

崔无计可施。面对着身高顶多一米二左右的圣护，他却感到了扑面压来的气势。纯白的孩子如同站在神坛上的祭司，任何事都无法瞒过他的眼睛。成年人总认为自己老谋深算，但在这个小孩子面前，欺骗和装傻都是不明智的。

男人蹲下身，圣护的目光跟着从仰视变成了微微的俯视。

“的确，教授对我说了一些事，但那只是他的推测而已。”

“你相信他，是吗？”

“……我想相信的是你，旦那，但有些事如果你不告诉我的话，我是没法知道的。就像我们聊过的那件案子一样。”

“所以你们想让我说出来，好证明他说的是正确的，然后给我‘治病’。”

崔在心里叹了口气。“不是那样的。”他把双手放在小孩的肩膀上，认真看进圣护的眼睛。“去过杂贺教授那里之后，我一点也没觉得你不好或者有病，我只是很担心你遭遇了什么事情，或者受到了什么人的伤害。只是这样而已。旦那……我想保护你，可是只有你说出来，我才能想办法去解决。明白吗？”

圣护的眉眼间似乎舒缓了一些。

“你要保护我？”

“嗯。”

“为什么？”

“因为……”

崔求成仰脸想了想，“大概因为旦那对我来说是重要的人吧。”他说道，自己也为这个结论感到有些吃惊。确实，只有这个结论能够解释他近来所做的一切。

圣护的肩膀在他手掌里滑动了一下，仿佛对这回答有些意外。但随即男孩又问：

“你想要什么回报？”

“唔？”

崔愣了一下，然后想到这大概也是戒备感的表现，便笑起来。“不是因为想要什么，我只希望让你真正地开心起来。就像玩对战那次一样。所以没有什么需要担心的。把发生的事告诉我，好吗？”

静默的张力笼罩着教室，屏退了外面遥远的喧闹声。两人互相凝视，崔耐心地等待着圣护的反应，过了很久，圣护终于缓缓地点了点头。

 

***  
听了崔求成的陈述，办公桌后的禾生理事长沉吟片刻，从眼镜片上方看着站立的男人。

“你确定吗，崔先生？如果你说的是真实的，这可是相当严重的指控。”

“是这孩子亲口告诉我的。”

“……”禾生的视线从崔的脸上移到了圣护身上。崔握紧了圣护的手，希望他不会感到害怕。禾生盯着他们看了一会。

“好吧，那么我需要联系本地警方，请他们派一位警官过来。这孩子必须亲自向警方指认事实，这样的话，我想他们会展开调查的。”

她站起来，开始查找电话簿，同时说道：“假如最后被查到一切属实，圣护君，你会被从泉宫寺家带走。今后恐怕会住到福利院里去吧。”

圣护没有做出明显的回应。电话结束后，小孩在理事长室里等候，崔求成则被理事长叫到了门外。

“您刚才那是在恐吓他吗？”崔压抑着心里的不爽，因为他从一进门时就感到理事长认为他是在小题大做。“那孩子是好不容易才愿意开口的。您在这时候对他施加压力，这样很欠考虑吧？”

“不，先生，我倒认为欠考虑的是你。”

女人叹息了一声。“这个小孩的话不可全信。之前那件绑架案就没查出个所以然，现在你只凭他的几句话就又闹出新的事情，很有可能最后作难的是你啊。而且你想想，你现在要做的事情会动摇他整个的家庭，会引来媒体的关注，你要颠覆的是不止一个人的生活！对于这些，你都做好负起责任的觉悟了吗？”

崔不由得愣住了。他只想着把圣护从受到的威胁中解救出来，确实没想过之后的一连串问题。但他还是铁了心答道：“我不能放着圣护的事不管。”

禾生摇摇头，笑容有些怜悯。“我恐怕你管的事有点太多了。”

镇上的警署派了一位警察过来听取圣护的证言。很快，对方就到达了学校。在理事长室，警官开始询问圣护相关的问题。

“告诉我，发生了什么事？”

随后是漫长的沉默。直到警察快要失去耐性，他朝理事长摊了摊手，认为这是一场闹剧。“上次也是这个样。”

“上次？”

“上次的绑架案。”警察说，“这小家伙什么也不肯说。”

崔望着圣护，他发现圣护的样子好像又回到了刚来学校的那样，空洞、漠然。他不禁有些慌神。

“旦那，为什么不把你对我说的那些告诉他们？”

“因为什么也没发生。”圣护突然说。然后，令崔求成大为震惊地，他看见圣护转向了他。

“——是你让我那样说的。”

 

TBC

=============================================================

08 然后是、沉默。

有足足一分钟，在场的几人都没说话。崔求成大脑里一片空白，无法马上理解自己刚刚听到的话是什么意思。

“……我？？”

圣护并不看他。警官追问道：“你说的是真的吗？”男孩嘴唇紧闭，五官仿佛被冰霜冻住一般，没有再次回答的意思。

崔觉得一股血液冲向了大脑。

“什么意思，我让你说的？”

声音不由自主地提高，他下意识一脚踏向前。但就在他动作的瞬间，像是早就防着他做出这种反应，一旁的警察迅疾抬起手臂，将他拦住了。

“先生，注意你的行为！对未成年人使用暴力是要承担法律后果的！”

“哈啊？！”

他猛地扭头瞪着警官，却在对方脸上看到了意味深长的怀疑神色。

“还是说，你现在是因为这孩子说了实话所以恼羞成怒？”

“他——我——不是！！”崔求成无法抑制想大喊的冲动，他真想现在就闯过去抓住圣护，逼这小鬼口吐真言：告诉我这是怎么回事？为什么突然变成了这种状况？事到临头不仅翻供，竟然还倒打一耙，他无论如何也想不出圣护会转而诬陷自己！这么多年来，崔还从来没有陷入过如此困窘的境地，即使在贫民窟里被一群混混们围攻时，也未曾让他感到如此山穷水尽。一股难以言说的刺痛在胸中左冲右突，他盯着圣护，两只拳头攥得很紧，甚至想不到应该替自己辩解。

房间里的僵持局面延续了一会，理事长开口道：

“如果孩子自己表示没事的话，我想可以先让他回去了。圣护君，你走吧，正好快到放学时间了。”

圣护终于抬起双眼。视线一刹那交错，从那深邃的金色双瞳中什么情绪也读不出。圣护向理事长和警官稍稍欠了下身，然后径直打开门离开了。

剩下三个成年人时，警察终于放开了崔求成。崔仍然沉浸在震惊和气愤中，以至于根本没有去想之后要面临什么。倒是警官先缓和了语气：

“我个人觉得这个小鬼说的话不一定都有真实性，出尔反尔也不奇怪。之前我们办那件绑架案的时候，就完全搞不懂他在想什么。”

“大概确实是因为精神有些问题吧……”禾生说。

“那时候我们也到他家里去调查过，没发现什么异常，泉宫寺先生也没有虐待小孩的迹象。当然，如果孩子真的愿意提供内情，我们也会重视的，但他不配合的话……”警官顿了顿，转向崔求成。

“所以，崔先生，这次我们只能暂时作罢。请你注意，对小孩子进行诱导性的提示、有倾向地让他们做出回答，这是不可以的，用这样的手段得到的证言将来在法庭上也会受到质疑，那可就好心办坏事了，会对你们很不利。而且我还要提醒你，作为警察我会公正地对待那孩子刚才的话。假如你真的对他使用了逼迫或者别的方式，让他做伪证，那么我们就不得不怀疑你的动机和企图了。”

“我没有那么干。”崔闭上眼摇摇头，终于从牙缝挤出几个字来。

“希望你是理智的。”警察说，然后向理事长致意，“看来今天我是白跑一趟了……那么接下来的事就请您费心吧。”

理事长将警官送出门外。崔依旧站在房间里，他呆立着，怀着逐渐冷却的苦涩感觉茫然望着地板。不一会，禾生回来了。她倒了杯茶，递到崔的手里。

“虽然这次的事情有些荒唐，我暂时并不打算追究你的责任，崔先生。我想你现在对那孩子的性质已经有了切身的理解。”

“您的意思是说我被他欺骗了吗？他瞎编出那些话，就为了看大人们被耍得团团转——”手里的纸杯被捏得变了形。崔望着桌后的女人，“——您真的这么想？”

“这么说你仍然相信那个男孩咯？”

“我……”

两人沉默了一阵。禾生徐徐道：

“实话说，我不能确定所谓的虐待事件是否真的发生了。泉宫寺先生不是一般人，明白吗？但我认为重点在于，现在我们对此无能为力。崔先生，你是本校的员工，你的职责是完成在学校的工作、帮助维护班级的正常运转。至于在学校之外发生的事，不在你需要干涉的范围内。今天的事我们不会公布出去的，不过我希望你反省一下，否则，下次我不得不重新考虑对你的聘用是否恰当了。”

 

***  
“你的脸色很不好。”

回到教室的时候天色已晚，学生们早就回家了。常守朱还没走，在那里等着他。

崔草草地点了下头，把手里的纸杯扔进垃圾桶。他觉得很疲惫，脑子里很沉重，不想说话。男人一语不发地走去拿自己的包和外套。朱知道他心情不好，然而并没有因此留他独自清静。

“唔……我看见圣护君自己先回来了，不知道发生了什么事，正好放学了，也没法跟他问清楚。不过他看上去还好。”她小心翼翼地观察着崔的神色。“不顺利……是吗？”

“那小子对警察说，什么事也没有。”

崔没有提起圣护的栽赃给他带来的麻烦，因为，不知怎的，他觉得这属于他和圣护两人之间的问题。不过朱的表情已经很吃惊了。

两人走出空荡荡的校园，夜幕已经初降，姑娘忽然说：“我开车捎你一段路吧，崔先生？”

崔求成并不想搭女人的便车，不过他现在也懒得想更多。随便吧！他此刻感到什么事都无所谓。于是崔跟着她钻进了车里。一路上，他把手肘支在玻璃窗上，漠视着飞掠而过的街景。

晚风呼呼吹过车窗。过了一阵，朱说：

“其实，如果真的什么事也没有，当然是最好的。只是，那孩子或许也有什么难言的苦衷……不管怎样，我还是相信孩子们的本质是好的。”

崔想不出要说些什么于是哼了一声，听来像是冷笑。朱担心地瞅了瞅他。

“我知道有时候小孩子恶劣起来比大人还要难对付。有人说，孩子身上存在着人性中所有原初的善端和恶端，他们既可以是天使，也可以是恶魔……可是，现在他们才正要长出翅膀。”

她握着方向盘，双眼里有微小的光芒。

“金原君、御堂君、璃华子、藤间君、光留君、秀星君、还有圣护君……我不知道他们长大后会变成怎样的人，会碰到怎样的事，会走上怎样的道路，可我总是觉得，现在还来得及。趁现在还早，一切都来得及改变。可能是我太天真了吧……但至少现在，他们就像挂在我的天空中的七颗小星星——我不希望其中有任何一颗坠落下来。”

男人微微向她侧过脸，不做声听着。

“这次的事情，我有很大的责任。受到性侵害是非常可怕的事情，何况，如果对方真的是和他关系亲近的人，对他的影响应该更复杂……我想我们有点太急于从他嘴里掏出真相了。”朱放缓了车速。“——但如果连我们也放弃了他，就等于把他朝着怪胎的方向又推了一把！你还是想帮助他的，对吧？”

“……我不知道他需不需要我的帮助。”崔苦笑道。

“也许，正因为看上去一点也不需要帮助，所以至今没有任何人听得到他的呼唤。”朱平静地说。“我现在仍然认为，从一开始就把圣护的事托付给你是个正确的决定。崔先生，相信你认为正确的事吧，相信我们现在在做的事绝对不会没有意义。”

她把车停在道边，崔这才发现已经到了自己租住的公寓附近。他和常守告别，看着车子远去，然后点了根烟，在道旁坐下来。他一个人坐了很久，直到身上开始发凉。

相信，么。

思绪慢慢变得清晰。某种意义上，理事长的话是有道理的，这次他的行动确实有些轻率。他还没有看清圣护的心灵，也没有确定圣护自身的意愿，就想着将对方从原有处境中拉出来。同时，崔惊讶地发现，自己的气恼并不是因为这件事让自己陷入麻烦，甚至也不是因为没能成功揪出犯罪者，自己在生气的原因只有一点，那就是受到了圣护的背叛。他最在意的不是别的，而是当他以为已经和那孩子建立了互相信任的时候，却发现自己被愚弄了。

“像个傻瓜一样啊我……”

抬起头，他看见北斗七星在天空中无声地闪耀。崔求成把手向上伸开，看着自己的指缝，和指缝里那遥不可及的星星。回想起常守朱的那些话，他的眼眶忽然有一丝发热。

 

***  
此后接连几天，崔都没怎么和圣护说上话。圣护似乎是得到了泉宫寺的同意，现在开始和其他孩子一起坐校车上下学，因此崔也没有机会像从前一样，在放学后得到和他单独接触的机会。圣护大概知道上次的事让崔不快，在学校里有意无意地避开了他，这样的冷战状况让崔求成倍感无奈，却又找不到合适的契机旧事重提。

有时候，他发现小孩也在偷偷地观察他，看书的时候，圣护会从书脊上方悄悄露出眼睛瞥他，像小动物似的模样叫人着实生不起气来。

这样的情况持续到了第二周，崔觉得无论如何都应当主动采取行动了。于是，这天午休的时候，当他看到圣护抱着一本书独自出了教室，便跟了过去。

谁知小孩立刻就发现了。

圣护没有回头，但加快了脚步。于是崔也加快脚步。圣护又走得更快。两个人脚底生风，像竞走一样，在校园里展开了一前一后让人侧目的追逐战。崔求成又好气又好笑，不禁出声喊他：“等一下！”

结果，出乎他意料，圣护居然啪地把书一扔，撒腿就跑。

崔感到一团火气从心头腾地窜了起来。好啊，真有你的！躲过了初一还要躲过十五吗！他拔腿便追，把什么警告呀规定呀之类的东西全抛到脑后去。现在崔求成一心只想逮住这个小兔崽子好好教训一顿，最好把他揍到哭，让他以后再敢把人当傻子！！

跟在那抹白色的身影后面，他一路穿过了花坛、越过操场，又绕着常规班的教学楼转了一圈。即使在匆忙的奔跑中，崔发现圣护也仍然在动脑筋，千方百计试图甩掉他。这个智商高达180的小家伙专门拣那些曲折难走的路线，好让成年人的身体优势无法充分发挥。有一次，圣护甚至从一道栏杆之间巧妙地钻了过去，崔求成不得不绕了个远再赶过去。

这让他越追越来气——我就不信今天治不住你了！

两人一追一逃，不知跑了多长时间，连崔求成都气喘吁吁了，这时他终于逮到了圣护的疏忽。他把小孩撵到了顶楼的一间音乐教室里，教室前后有两个门。圣护从前门跑了进去，崔求成瞅准这机会，扑过去先把后门从外面锁上，然后立刻从前门进去，把他堵了个正着。

“哈啊……总算抓住你了！”

男人喘着粗气把前门砰地关上了。他盯住对面的小逃犯。圣护走投无路，向后退了两步，抬起眼睛警惕地望着他。因为长时间的奔跑，小孩也累坏了，皱着眉心上气不接下气，汗水浸湿了额头上的发丝，薄薄的肩膀剧烈地起伏着。

“……”

崔抓着衣襟，稍稍调整着呼吸。偌大的房间里只听得见两个人此起彼伏的喘气声。他朝前走了一步。圣护浑身一激，又向后退了退，倚到钢琴边上，看样子仍然随时准备着逃走。几分钟过去了。他只要一动弹，圣护就立刻作出反应，两人像老鹰抓小鸡一样变成了对峙的状态。

啊啊啊——男人烦乱地抓了抓头发。我到底在这干什么啊？？

“我说，旦那，你可以代表特教班去参加运动会。长跑项目。绝对能得第一名。”

他停住脚下，然后深吸一口气，让自己恢复理智。小孩用手扶着钢琴，犹如惊弓之鸟，仍然喘息未定，看上去体力已经耗到了极限。这样时候的圣护真正变得像个弱小的孩子了，楚楚可怜的样子让崔不由得内疚起来，虽然他立刻想到这是否也是圣护的一种伪装策略，但再继续猜疑下去令他感到心累。

男人放松身体，坐了下来。

“不跟你赛跑了。就说说话行吗？”

沉默在他们之间盘旋着。圣护仍然维持着预备姿势，白色的头发映照在乌黑的钢琴上，越发像雪一样显眼。

“那天我确实很生气，因为我以为你能够相信我……”相信这个词，说出来是如此轻飘不可靠。崔抹掉汗水。“唉，仔细想想，我只顾一厢情愿，却没有充分考虑你的心情。这对你来说毕竟是一件很重大的事，也许你还没下定决心？没有做好准备？”

他让自己注视对方的双眼。圣护的眼睛还是那样，永远清澈无瑕。

“不过，有一点我还是要说。你在警察和理事长面前坑害我，这可太损了啊，旦那。出卖自己的队友可是会害人害己的哦？”他动动嘴角，“那次玩警察抓逃犯也是，你从一开始就把御堂和金原当做弃子在利用，后来还阴了藤间一下吧？他们也许事过了就忘了，但你得知道，对于相信着你的人，这可是很——”

“我从没说过你们可以相信我。”圣护突然开口。崔不禁一惊。他看见男孩的脸上隐约浮现着从来没有过的戾气。

“你也是，藤间也是……擅自认定了什么，等到发现不对，又回过头来抱怨。为什么？为什么说要保护我？为什么要追着我不放？为什么相信我？真傻啊，到了现在，还是不知悔改地要相信我？?”

近于无情的冰冷中，他听到了圣护嗓音里微微沙哑着变了调。有什么锋利的东西好像一下子穿过了他们之间看不见的壁障，让崔求成听见了细不可闻的碎裂声响。

“对……你说得对，旦那。”

一片静寂里，崔听到自己的笑声。“我想可能确实是因为我有点傻吧！”

他猛然间动作起来，向前跃起，一把攥住了对面人的胳膊。圣护猝不及防，被他轻轻捉进手心，像只白鸽子扑腾了两下，微微睁大眼睛。

“别担心，旦那，我什么也不会做的！但是，”崔加大力量把圣护拉近自己，用双手更紧地握住他的手，不让他跑掉，让他不是用大脑、而是通过肢体来切实感受自己的心情。“如果你不想我太接近，我可以保持距离。如果你不愿意我相信你，你可以说谎。如果你把全部计划都拜托给我，我会努力去回应你的期待。如果你说害怕，我会陪着你，直到你不再恐惧为止。只是想这么做而已，只是这样而已啊。我真的看不穿你……可是你是我的旦那，这点是不会变的，只要你需要，我就会在这里。一直在这里！”

他凝望着眼前的孩子。这样漂亮，漂亮得让人胆战心惊。可是，究竟是什么啊！究竟是什么，将超乎常人的理智和敏锐化作不可摹状的疯狂，逼入了他的内心，让他漂亮的眼睛仿佛在看着完全不同的另一个世界，让他无法感受到近在咫尺的人们的心痛……崔觉得自己就像一架发射塔，向着深渊无望地发射着电波。他站起来，松开了圣护的手。就这样吧，他悲哀地想。也许确实有点粗暴了，但除此之外，他实在想不出别的办法将感受传达过去。

“对不起，大概吓着你了吧……”

果然不是当老师的材料啊，崔求成郁闷地活动着有些发僵的肩膀。

然后，他忽然感到指间轻轻碰到了什么柔软的东西。低头一看，只见圣护站在他身边，把自己的小手又重新放进了他的手掌里。

 

***  
“不愿意被从现在的家里带走吗？不愿去福利院？”

圣护没有正面回答。崔牵着他的手慢慢往特教班教室走回去。小孩的指头在他手心勾了勾。

“我不想告诉他们。”

“你是说理事长和警察先生吗？可是，如果不告诉他们，就没法……”

“可我不相信他们。我只想告诉求成一个人。”

“……”

微弱的欣喜背后，涌上来的是更加沉重的无力感。崔求成捏紧圣护的手。他深深体味到自己的渺小。要怎么办、怎么办才好？他忽然想起了自己之前跟常守朱提过的家访的主意。

如果不能依靠警方，或许就真的只能靠自己了……可是凭一己之力，他能帮圣护前进到哪里？崔望向教学楼背后的远山。天气闷热，夏季最初的阴云正在山尖上翻滚。

 

TBC  
=========================================================  
09 甘之毒  
（上）

 

校园祭快要到来，为了改变本来就寥寥无几的几个家长的消极态度，常守朱决定赶在开放日之前去做家庭访问。她先是独自去找了金原和御堂的父母，收效不大，但她还是准备以后继续坚持下去。这种知其不可而为之的信念在同龄的年轻女孩身上很不多见。崔求成想起自己刚来这里上班的时候曾经很小瞧她，现在不由得心服口服。

“难啃的骨头放到最后，过两天请崔先生和我一起去泉宫寺家那边吧？也好壮壮胆。”

“没问题。王陵牢一那里我也可以一起去哦。”

看到男人已经恢复了干劲，朱露出诚心诚意的高兴表情。

“干什么费这么大劲儿啊，反正也不会有什么人来看……”佐佐山一边发着牢骚一边捏着鼻子收拾兔笼。这天特教班停掉了课程，把时间用于收拾和布置教室走廊。大部分孩子并没有顾虑这项工作的意义，反正大家都乐于一下午不用上课。

“装饰环境的最大功能并不在于给别人看，而是在于调整自己的心情，知道吗？”朱搬着杂物对他说。“而且这不是为了学园祭，是为了庆祝御堂君和金原君的生日哦。”

御堂和金原的生日在六月相连的两周，所以班里准备给他俩合办一次生日会。

璃华子的绘画特长有了充足的用武之地，她在瓷砖墙上绘制了许多（正常意义上的）装饰图案。“真不错啊，”崔蹲在墙边端详着她的作品。“呃……慢着，这个、画的该不会是我吧？”

他指了指壁画上留着老长一撮前发、眯缝着双眼的小人儿。“你很懂得突出特征啊……”

璃华子斜眼瞥了他一下，把调色刀重新伸进颜料罐里。

“我准备把班里的人都画上去。”

“全家福吗……这个主意不错。”

话说出口，崔才觉出好像用词有点不对。这时藤间也走过来看画。“把我和圣护君画在一起好吗？”他说。

“我要到最后才画槙岛老师。” 女孩的声音听起来含有故作矜持的自豪。“好吧，我考虑一下。”

“我说你们，一个个管他喊老师喊得很顺嘴嘛？？”深切感受到职称的重要性，崔求成不由得长叹一声。璃华子的目光专注在画图上，随口答道：

“因为他真的很厉害，我们都比不过……”

她稍稍抬起下颌，似乎在恍惚地沉思什么。“不过，画画还是我比较厉害。”

现在想来，佐佐山也好，璃华子也好，给圣护起绰号叫“老师”，或许是褒贬参半的意味。圣护的出现曾给孤芳自赏的璃华子带来无形的压力，让她一度迷失了自我定位，但另一方面，她也不得不承认圣护的出类拔萃，同时不由自主接受了圣护的影响。

崔求成从侧后方望着她平稳的运笔，随着笔尖的移动，墙上逐渐出现了一个个新的轮廓。他还记得自己迟到冲进这座教学楼的第一天，那时候他见到的，和现在的是同一群孩子吗？不知从何时开始，最初的死气沉沉似乎被稀释不见了……也许，就是从圣护到来之后……他站起身来，用眼睛寻找那个白色的小小身影。圣护像一条被放进了死水里的鱼，将这里的生活一点点搅起了波澜。如果这潭死水真正有了变成活水的一天，那孩子也许就能找到属于他的出口了吧？

圣护在教室的图书角，正按照他自己的美学重新整理架子上的书本。听见崔求成的脚步，小孩站在凳子上回过头，冲他甜美一笑。自从上次的事之后，崔每天都很关注圣护的状态，担心他在家里是否又被做了什么不好的事情，但圣护没有表现出什么异状。不过，可能是因为见识过了崔求成动怒的底线，小孩好像比从前更放心、更爱朝他撒娇了。

“求成，你说，我是按年代把它们排起来呢，还是按文体比较好？按风格？作者的首字母顺序？或者按我喜欢的纸质和装帧？”

“我觉得按书的大小高矮来放就行了，真的。”

“诶……那多无趣啊。”

我比较不能理解你的“有趣”好吗！！崔从周围堆了一摞摞的书上跨过去，寻找着合适的取景角度。这时从门口进来了常规班的班主任青柳璃彩。

“你们班弄得很像样啊！”她笑着朝崔挥挥手。“听小朱说孩子们很努力，我来参观一下。啊对了，要是你们养的那对兔子生了小崽的话，能不能给我们班一只？”

“来得正好，青柳桑。”崔掏出手机。“机会难得，帮我们全员照一张合影吧。”

他是对的……那一天，西比拉学园特殊教育班留下了唯一的一张“全家福”，而此后，这样的机会就永远地失去了。

 

***  
去王陵家拜访是在周末。王陵牢一从工作室里出来，脸颊青白消瘦，看上去像个不见阳光的吸血鬼。璃华子很懂事地照顾着父亲，在常守和崔进门之前还对他们说，不要占用父亲太多画画的时间。然而王陵牢一似乎对女儿的行为熟视无睹。常守朱向他说明了璃华子在学校的表现和病情的改观，他也没有表现出什么热情的反应。

“她在家里一直挺正常的。”男人用沾着干颜料的手指不耐烦地揉着头发。“你们也看到了，我最近两年不太顺利，为了画出好作品，我一直在拼命，现在顾不上考虑别的！”

“顾不上？您怎么能这么说？！”朱有些生气地说，“璃华子难道还不如您的画重要吗？”

“我又没那么说！但我如果不能画出更多作品、获得认可，要拿什么来养活她？你们讲得倒是轻松……”

朱一时没想出如何反驳，忽听见坐在旁边的崔发出一声嗤笑。

“我看就你这样，估计也画不出什么好作品了。”

“崔先生！”

崔求成不理她，把茶杯放回茶几上：“画家是很讲究观察力的吧？可是您哪，连自己身边的事情都看不见，还想获得别人的认可？实话告诉您，您那些画，一般人可没有谁想买回去挂在家里。在这个世界上最认可你的、你最忠实的支持者，就只有你女儿啊……你却忽略了她。”

画家哑口无言，愕然地望着他。崔站起来。

“知道吗？那孩子画在教室墙上的涂鸦，都比你现在画的东西强。”

出门之后，朱对崔说：“我真是对你刮目相看了，崔先生。”

“啊哈哈…刚才是不是有点神气过头了？”

这时他们听见后面逐渐靠近的哒哒的脚步声。回头一看，璃华子追了出来，手里拿着一袋水果。“爸爸说谢谢你们。”她跑到他们面前，举起袋子。“这些是画静物的时候用剩下的。”

“后面这一句就不用告诉我们了吧……”崔求成啼笑皆非地接过水果。小女孩拉了拉他的袖子。

“你不该那么说我爸爸的。”

她仰着头，一脸认真的责备，然后忽又绽开了笑容。“不过你那样和槙岛老师很像。”

 

璃华子说得没错。对于圣护的说教技能，崔求成也算是现学现卖。俗话说三岁看大，他每次看见圣护对别人嘴炮，都觉得仿佛已经看见了这小家伙的未来。

西比拉市福利院就在王陵家的附近，家访结束后，朱向崔求成提议，顺便过去探望一下佐佐山他们。刚走到院墙外面，正在院里玩的縢秀星就眼尖发现了他们。

“哦哦哦！！小朱老师和求成！！！”

他立刻飞奔过来，像小猴子似的噌噌爬上了围墙栏杆，攀在那里好奇地把脸贴在铁栅之间。“你们在干嘛？难道是约会？！求成，你不能跟我抢小朱老师哦！”

“我们来看看你们平时在这里过得怎么样。”朱和蔼地说，“滕君，小心不要摔下来了。光留君和藤间君呢？”

“我去喊他们！！”男孩一跃而下，蹬蹬地跑开了。崔跟着朱走进院子，抬头打量这栋建筑。“我记得这里的福利院和收容所都是泉宫寺丰久投资建的？”

“是啊，他真是富甲一方呢。”

他们在大厅说明了来意，舍监领着他们进去，一路上对常守朱历数着佐佐山和縢秀星的劣迹。崔四处张望，福利院的设施看起来还算不错，但总有一点压抑感。

如果圣护今后要被送到这里来生活……

佐佐山在宿舍里，但是藤间不在。“那个家伙估计又去后院念叨疯话了吧，”平头男孩躺在床上，把脚翘到墙上，倒立过来看着他们。

“藤间君经常这样吗？”

“是啊……他从被送到这里来的时候就那样了，还以为自己能跟鬼魂通话呢，妹妹是住在城堡里的公主，妈妈每个朔日施魔法带他去看她什么的，我都要会背了。”佐佐山翻了个跟头，重新坐起来。“我看这次你们是真的没办法了，老兄，”他幸灾乐祸似的笑着。“对付别的或许可以，但对付疯子，什么方法都是没用的。”

 

***  
“朔日？”在回去的路上，崔对常守说：“这有什么特别的意义吗？”

“不知道……关于藤间君的固定幻想内容，我之前有做过整理和分析，但是得不出什么有用的结论，只觉得听起来有点像迷信或者童话故事。他早年和他母亲的生活，实在无从知晓。根据他们被发现的时候的官方记录，他确实没有什么妹妹。”

“我记得圣护的档案里说，最开始是他被丢弃在福利院门口的？就是说圣护也在福利院生活过吧？他和藤间他们为什么没有见过面？”

“圣护被泉宫寺收养是在一年半以前，藤间君、光留君他们到福利院的时间都在这之后……不，等等……好像藤间君到福利院的时间正好也是在一年半之前，跟圣护被收养的时间差不多。”

“巧合吗……”

晚霞在身后的天空中逐渐淡去，炙晒了一天的街道上起了微风。朱担心地望着苦思冥想的男人。“崔先生，你在怀疑什么吗？”

“只是有种奇怪的感觉，现在一时半会还说不出来……”崔揉开自己的眉心，觉得这样下去自己肯定会早长白头发。“总之明天继续家访吧，去跟泉宫寺老爷子过过招。”

“嗯。就算没法指证他，至少让他知道我们对圣护的关心，也许他会收敛也说不定……”

事情恐怕没有这么简单。崔求成不想去打击她的积极性，转过拐角，他看见两个男孩正站在路边上。

“哦呀？这不是老往咱们班跑的那两个小子嘛。”

狡啮和宜野座也看到了他们。狡啮自由自在地打了个招呼，但宜野座没有动作，崔这才发现他正在和一旁的一个男人对话。

“征陆先生！”朱认出了男人的脸。“好久不见！您来这边办案子？啊、抱歉是不是打扰了您和伸元君讲话……”

“没事没事……”

大人寒暄的过程中，宜野座始终沉着脸盯着地面，用脚尖轻轻地踢着路边的花坛底座。“喂，没事的话就快走吧。”

征陆有些尴尬，但还是温和地望着他。“最近妈妈好吗？”

“……嗯。”

“十美分也好吧？”

男孩别扭的表情稍微缓和了一点。“嗯，我每天晚上都带它出去公园里散步。”

父子之间，似乎连自然的对话都十分艰难。朱觉得站在边上听着有些不妥，想要先行告辞，这时狡啮说：“老爹你有真的枪吧？好厉害啊……我长大也想去搜查一课！”

“哈哈哈，警察可不是什么轻松的好差事哦？”

“可是很酷啊！宜野你多好，有个当警察的老爸——”

“一点都不好！你要是羡慕，你去当他的儿子好了啊！！”宜野座忽然爆发，然后扭头跑开了。在场的几人都吓了一跳，狡啮回过神来，赶紧追了过去。征陆智己苦笑着朝常守和崔转过身来。

“真是不好意思……”

“我们才是……”朱都不知道眼睛该往哪看。然而崔求成的注意力已经完全在别的方向上。他上前一步。

“请问……您是总局的警官吗？”

 

（下）

泉宫寺家的别墅比较靠近郊区。不，用别墅这个词已经不合适了，当坐在常守朱的车上穿过林间公路，从树梢上方看见那栋巨大的房子时，崔求成打心底里升起了仇富之情。

“我觉得我一辈子也挣不了这么多钱……这简直是城堡啊！！”他呻吟道。

一点也不夸张。泉宫寺宅邸比特教班的教学楼还大，外形是似曾相识的欧式，打理得十分漂亮。车子开进庭园，立刻有仆人来迎接他们。奢华的气场让两人都感到压力很大，崔求成低头看了一眼身上的日常衬衫和深绿色裤子，有些后悔没把自己唯一的一套正装穿来。

更不用提，他们才走了两步，院子某处就传来了响亮的狂吠声。朱吓得浑身一哆嗦。

“卡夫卡，洛夫克拉夫特，不要叫。”一个熟悉的声音说。

“圣护君！”

圣护站在一棵树下，朝他们挥了挥手。小孩在两只巨大的狼狗中间，更显出狼狗的体型健硕，崔求成觉得圣护差不多可以把它们当马骑了。凶悍的狼狗在圣护面前显得十分服帖，接受着他的抚摸，并不伤害他。然而崔只要朝它们的方向一抬脚，它们就立刻呲着牙发出狺狺的威胁声。

“今天早上卡夫卡和洛夫克拉夫特被拴起来了，因为你们要来。平时都是不拴它们的。”

“开玩笑？！这些家伙不拴起来会吃人的吧……”

崔低声嘟囔着。圣护笑了，向他们走过来。男孩穿戴整齐，白色短袖衫和背带短裤，领口系着绸子丝带，从头到脚都像个名门贵胄的样子。当一个仆人过来称呼他为“圣护少爷”的时候，崔求成觉得不真实感更加强烈了。想起自己带圣护住在温泉旅馆时，圣护在榻榻米上滚来滚去的样子，前后对比令他倍感不可思议。

“我说旦那，校车平时会一直把你送到家门口吗？住这么远的恐怕只有你一个人了。”

被引去泉宫寺的会客室路上，崔小声问圣护。小孩摇摇头。

“校车会开到附近的街口，我在那里和别人一起下车，泉宫寺先生派人在那接我。”

那不是很费事吗？崔求成没有再问，他能猜到圣护为什么更希望和其他学生一起坐车。这里对一个小孩子来说太大、太冷清了。他们沿着铺有地毯的长长走廊向前，直到仆人推开一扇厚厚的雕花红木门。

泉宫寺丰久背着手站在窗前，他们进屋后，老人才回过身来。“大老远跑过来，真是让二位费心了。”

他的视线朝崔求成扫过来。“……好久不见，助手先生。”

崔绷紧了神经。大幕拉开了。

 

***  
“圣护很喜欢去学校呢。多亏了二位悉心关照。”

“哪里，我们只是做应该做的而已。”

双方对坐在沙发上。朱和泉宫寺聊着圣护在学校的表现，崔求成则在一旁冷眼观察。他看着泉宫寺的脸，试图从那张脸上找到一些蛛丝马迹，证明他是个道貌岸然的、有着不可告人癖好的变态家伙，证明圣护确实在他手里受到了压迫。然而崔也知道这是不易办到的，在泉宫寺平静的皱纹里，他看不出任何心虚或邪恶的迹象。

“我年纪已经大了，收养那孩子，也让我不觉得那么孤寂了。”主人一副感慨的样子。“他想要什么的话，我都会尽力给他。等我死后，也希望能把财产都留给他……可是圣护这孩子的想法，连我也搞不懂啊。”

崔和常守对视了一眼。

“您是指？”

“上次弄伤那个小女孩的事，你们也都知道的。老实说，那件事可真给我添了不少麻烦……幸好他还小，不能定罪，而且我在本地也有一些法律方面的友人……但是他为什么做出那种行为，我确实是一点头绪也没有。”

“一点头绪也没有……么？”

泉宫寺望向疑问句的发出者。“求成先生，你这是什么意思？”

“是这样的，上次我带圣护去拜访杂贺让二教授，他的诊断是，这孩子很可能遭受过性方面的犯罪。”

崔盯着对方的眼睛。崔觉得常守朱为人真诚，一旦直球出击，可能会容易掉进泉宫寺的圈套，所以挑明的工作还是应该由自己来干。当然，这是有选择性的，他不能让泉宫寺知道圣护已经对他说了某些事实。

不出所料，房间里的空气一下子冷凝了。朱紧张地在膝盖上握紧了双手。

泉宫寺露出万分惊讶的表情。

“真的吗？！那位教授竟然是这样说？他有什么证据吗？”

“杂贺教授并不是警察，所以他并不负责证实罪案的存在。我们这次来，也是想问问泉宫寺先生对这个诊断有什么想法，或者——您是否知道什么内情。”

老人向后靠了靠，意外的神色还没有完全褪去。

“不，突然听到这样的说法，我也很震惊，因为我从来不知道那样的事情……”

“圣护的行为再不合常理，也一定有他的动因，不如说，不合常理这件事本身就应该是有原因的。”崔求成沉着地继续。“他在被您收养一年之后做出了绑架伤人的行为，您觉得这是为什么？”

泉宫寺不悦地站起来。

“这么说，你们是在怀疑我了？”

“冒犯了，我并没有那么说。也许在从前，或者在您疏于保护的地方，他受到了某些不该有的对待……”崔也站起来，“我只是希望您知道，我们和您一样关心圣护的情况，如果我们发现了他有什么不对劲，就一定会首先来问问您的。”

受到质询的监护者冷冷地望着质问他的男人。僵持了一阵，泉宫寺忽然换上了微笑。

“是吗，那真是让我感动。如果圣护知道有人如此为他着想，一定也会很高兴的吧。”

他转过身按铃叫仆人进来。“感谢二位的提醒，我今后会多加留神那孩子的。今天既然来了，不如稍稍放松一点？就请在寒舍逛一逛，一起用过餐再回去吧。”

 

***  
参观所谓的“寒舍”花了崔求成他们差不多一个小时。这座大宅十分幽深，如果没有人引领，很可能会迷路。在楼上的露台可以欣赏到绿色的森林。楼下的陈列室里收藏着很多艺术品，其中有不少栩栩如生的动物模型，让崔想起在杂贺让二家里看到的。难怪圣护会对那些感兴趣。

“真是阴凉啊。”不知道是不是太空旷的缘故，他觉得这里连温度也比外面低。泉宫寺笑了笑。“虽然这些收藏品经过防腐防蛀的处理，但为了长久保存起见，这里是通着冷气的哦。”

“您真是有闲情逸致。”崔由衷地说。

午餐时间到了，主人请他们移步餐厅，朱先去了盥洗室，走廊里剩下崔和泉宫寺。两人沉默地走了几步，泉宫寺忽然开口。

“求成先生，你为了圣护君做到这一步，我不得不说，我并不惊讶。”

“诶？”

一时间，崔求成无法探明他的意图。老人在窗边停住脚步，望着外面郁郁葱葱的花园。

“那孩子很有魅力，对吧？”

“……”

“你不必否认。看到你进来的时候，我就知道你和我是一样的家伙。”

崔突然有些不安起来，仿佛被什么东西突然戳到了不舒服的位置。“希望您把话说明白一点。”他保持着声调不变。

泉宫寺掏出烟斗，点燃它，深吸了一口。崔发现他面带笑意。

“圣护身上有些说不清道不明的东西，会把人吸引到他的身边……一年半之前，我在福利院见到他的时候，就感觉到了这一点。和他在一起的时候，就仿佛逝去的青春全都回来了，这样的体验你大概不会懂吧，你还很年轻。年轻是多么幸运啊。”

不舒服的感觉更明显了，崔求成感到手心微微出着汗。

“您这是在自白吗？”

“不，别会错意。”灰白色的眉毛挑动了一下。泉宫寺向他转过脸，“我可以明确地告诉你，先生，我很爱圣护。我没有逼迫他做过任何下流的事情，明白了吗？”

“…………”

仿佛有一眼井，打在他心中最为敏感的位置。井水在那里无声地沸腾，沸腾，而他却无法让它停止。

“泉宫寺先生，我可不可以理解为，您的意思是……圣护身上发生的事情是他自愿的？”他有些艰难地换了一口气，“我得告诉您，就算小孩子是所谓的自愿，这也是犯罪！因为法律上认为他们还不——”

“不具备成熟的判断力？”泉宫寺大笑起来。“首先我还是再说一遍，请别断章取义。我并没有在承认任何事。然后，关于圣护是不是具备足够的判断力……不要让我发笑，求成先生，你不是看了他好几个月了吗？你还没有觉察出来吗？这孩子的心远远比我们想象的要深！把他当做一般的小孩来看待是不行的，他是件有魔性的艺术品，是有毒的花！”

有一瞬间，崔求成仿佛从那双绿色的眼睛看到了狂热。然而他再望去时，泉宫寺苍老的面庞上是一片平静。当他们步入餐厅的时候，刚才的一番对话仍然像石头一样沉重地压在崔的胸中。之前在钢琴教室里的对峙忽然浮现在脑海：我从没说过你们可以相信我……

圣护也在那里。泉宫寺走过去，撩了撩圣护的头发，把手放在男孩的肩膀上。

“等很久了吗？今天准备了你爱吃的菜哦。”

“谢谢你，泉宫寺先生。”

崔发现圣护对泉宫寺说话时用的是敬语，举止也显得乖巧礼貌。用餐过程中，当他戳着盘子里的蛋黄时，触到了圣护的视线。小孩眨了下眼睛，朝他吐了吐舌尖。

蓦地，崔的心重新变得轻松了。

有些举止是不可能伪装的。有些事情，是他看得到，但泉宫寺看不到的，崔求成坚信这一点——他知道，不管槙岛圣护再怎么扑朔迷离，自己一定已经触到过真实的边缘。

 

***  
回到自己租住的公寓时，天色已晚。崔求成打开灯，环视着狭窄的房间。

和泉宫寺家相比，他的家当然要寒碜许多倍了。屋子里除了日常必需品之外就没有其他的奢侈物了，除了一台配置很优良的笔记本电脑——这是他用攒起来的积蓄买的。

崔求成喜欢鼓捣电脑和电子器械，在这方面他颇有天赋，属于自学成才。他把大部分钱都花在和电脑有关的方面了。一边打工挣着生活费，一边钻研电脑程序，后者是他前几年生活的固定重心，因为他希望以后能靠自己的电脑技术找到好一些的工作。

不过最近都没怎么鼓捣它了呢……男人往床上一躺，掏出了手机，仰脸翻看着里面的照片。

手机里全是特教班小鬼们的照片，不知不觉已经存了不少了。当然，圣护的相片居多。他翻动着屏幕，脸上不自觉地浮出笑容，随后又叹了口气。

怎么搞的，连下班回家也还是，满脑子都在琢磨有关那孩子的事。就算转移注意力也做不到。

泉宫寺不怀好意的话仿佛又响起来。你和我是一样的家伙……

他把脑中的泉宫寺推到一边，思绪重新回到圣护拒绝向警察作证的事情上。虽然总算是和圣护达成了和解，但关于这件事，崔还是百思不得其解。他总结了几种可能性：第一，圣护担心被泉宫寺报复，认为求助的时机还没到。这是很可能的，因为今天泉宫寺的谈话里也暗示着他在本地有相当牢的势力。也许圣护通过现场观察，觉得理事长和警察不可靠，所以临时改了口。

但那样的话，何必还要黑他一把呢？崔思索了半天，也不知道自己哪里得罪了圣护。可能圣护本来只想将事情告诉他一人，所以对他贸然通知别人的做法感到不满；又可能这根本都是圣护在故意试验他……崔头疼地想，没准圣护确实是有毒性的，时不时就会心血来潮地蜇人？

还有一种可能，那就是圣护不愿意真正地出卖泉宫寺……他凝视着手机屏幕。泉宫寺说自己爱着圣护的时候，那神情并不像在撒谎。也许，对于即使是病态的感情，圣护也有着自己的一套回应的原则……

全班一起的合影出现在屏幕上。两个大人站在七个孩子的两端，穿着围裙。金原和御堂一胖一瘦，好似相声搭档，有种意外的喜剧效果。璃华子很端庄。佐佐山和滕摆着一个不知所云的pose。藤间没有看镜头而是看着圣护。银色的男孩站在正中间，手里还拿着一本书，笑微微的。崔晃了晃手机想把相片换个角度放大些，谁知一不小心没拿住，手机滑落下来，碰地砸中了他的鼻梁。

“疼疼疼——”

他眼冒金星地坐起来，揉着鼻子，同时伸手去够手机。就在这时，好像一道闪电突然穿过了他的脑门。

“！”

崔抓起手机，急切地翻着以前拍下来的照片。他总觉得今天见到的东西当中，有什么好像在以前也见过……直到他翻到了一张滕秀星举着用纸壳做的假枪的照片。

“就是那个！！在那次做手工的时候……”在那次做手工的时候，秀星做了这把枪，而藤间幸三郎做的是一座城堡……那是一座欧式的城堡……那时圣护说，看起来就像泉宫寺先生的房子一样……

崔求成觉得呼吸急促起来。

几分钟后，正准备睡觉的常守朱在自己家里接到了一个电话。“崔先生？”她惊讶地说，“这么晚了，有什么事——”

“我有一个想法。”

电话那边的声音让朱变了脸色。

 

“藤间关于城堡的那些疯话……如果那些并不是疯话呢？如果那座‘城堡’，指的就是泉宫寺丰久的家呢？”

 

 

==========================================================

 

10 狂王子归来

 

“嗯……确实很像。”

阴雨连绵的时节开始了，空气中弥漫着一丝潮湿的味道。把全班孩子送上回家的校车之后，常守朱和崔求成留在空荡荡的教室里端详着藤间幸三郎的手工作品。因为之前的纸城堡在璃华子那次情绪失控时被毁掉了，所以今天课上，朱向藤间提议再做一个新的。虽然不明所以然，男孩还是动手重做了，眼下还没完全“竣工”。

“这个和上次那个的造型是一样的，细节还挺复杂。我觉得，如果这不是他在对记忆中的某个实物进行还原，是不大可能每次做出来都相同的吧？”

“话虽这么说，泉宫寺家的那栋房子在造型上并不算非常特别。藤间君也有可能是在任何别的地方，比如书上，见到过这样的城堡……”

崔求成双手抱臂，一副深思的表情。

“我觉得有些蹊跷，西比拉市福利院、收容所都是泉宫寺建的，听说他以前经常去视察，圣护就是他在某次去福利院的时候挑中的吧？你也说过，差不多就在那之后，藤间母子被送进去了。我怀疑，大约一年半之前那时发生了什么事情，或许就是因为收养了圣护——泉宫寺不再让他们接近自己的房子了。  
“没准，藤间原本确实有一个妹妹，被关在泉宫寺家里，原因是什么还不清楚……藤间所说的、每个月被母亲带去城堡，实际就是去那里见她。至于魔法啊、公主啊之类的，只是藤间的母亲或者其他大人不能告诉他真相才编出来的说辞……”

“朔日。”朱突然说。崔抬头看着她。

“我以前上学的时候，看过一些儿童受虐案件的资料，其中有一类和魔鬼崇拜有关。你知道吗？一些邪教有自己的秘密仪式，仪式会选取在特定的日子进行……上次佐佐山说过，藤间提到每次去城堡是在朔日，我当时只觉得这个词出现在他的‘童话故事’里有些违和，但现在一想……”

“难道他母亲卷入了什么奇怪的地下宗教？”

朱捂住嘴，看起来很不舒服。“而且据传说，有的邪教真的会使用动物、或者孩子……我记得书上提到过，他们让女人秘密生下孩子用于一些邪恶的仪式，这样的小孩不会有出生登记，所以户籍上找不到他们的存在……”

“这样一来，官方记录上藤间没有妹妹也就说得通了！”

崔感到思路更加畅通起来，全神贯注地接着道：“假设他妹妹是被秘密生下来的，从小就藏在‘城堡’的某处……然后，假如‘变成了鬼魂’指的是死亡，意思就是那小女孩在一年半之前被——”

他猛地打住了，因为他发现常守朱的脸上很苍白。“你没事吧？”

“崔先生，如果你说的是真的，那藤间君的那些话，就是一桩非常恐怖、非常变态的谋杀案了！可是全部的这些，都只是你我两人捕风捉影的猜想而已！”姑娘用手抚着自己的胸口，好像上不来气，“这个想法太疯狂了，真的，不管对谁讲，别人都只会觉得我们疯了……事实上，仅仅是想象这些就让我觉得反胃。”

两人陷入沉默。

的确，很难让人相信这样的事会发生在现实中。原本是为了圣护而展开的调查，却在意想不到的地方发现了难以置信的新方向，应该从这里入手追查下去吗？一度成形的假想，仔细考虑一下，就显得像纸房子一样站不住脚了，连崔求成自己也感到荒诞。难道能靠一个疯孩子的话去控告本地的权威？

“我知道你对泉宫寺很怀疑，崔先生，我能理解你的心情……可是我们最需要的是证据……”

“抱歉。”

崔避开了朱的视线，感到有些不自在，如同之前在理事长办公室那次一样。一心想抓到泉宫寺的破绽所以陷入了胡思乱想——难道自己表现得有那么明显吗？他真不希望在别人眼里自己变成了那样的蠢男人。

因为下雨的缘故，天暗得比平时更厉害。他有些憋闷，无言地取了自己的东西，和朱一起走到走廊里拿伞准备下班。这时，从楼门口呼地冲进了一个小小的人影。

“小朱老师！！求成！！不、不好了——！！！”

是縢秀星的声音。男孩咚地一声扑到了他们脚边，上气不接下气喘成一团。崔求成赶紧弯腰把小孩拎起来，这才注意到滕全身湿透，嘴唇破了，裤腿上都是泥点子。

“怎么啦？”朱惊讶地问，“不是坐校车和大家一起回家了吗？”

秀星喘得说不出一句完整话，一手捂着肚子，另一手激动地一个劲拽他们。崔只听明白了几个词，心脏就呼腾一下跳到了嗓子眼。

“佐佐山……槙岛……打人……流血了！”

 

***  
半个多小时前。

“可恶！”临下车，佐佐山泄愤地朝椅背挥了一拳。

特教班乘坐的校车开出一个街区之后熄火了，故障一时无法排除。这辆车上的学生们只能想办法自己回家。除了家比较近的御堂准备步行回去，剩下几个孩子暂时跑到道边的商店屋檐下面避雨，因为气温下降的关系，他们都有些瑟缩。

滕秀星不停地搓着露在短袖下面的双臂。“真倒霉，坏事偏偏都赶到一起！老师讲过那个成语叫什么来着，祸……祸——” 

“祸不单行。”活词典圣护君。

“不愧是白毛老师！”佐佐山瞅着他，“话说为什么你竟然带着伞啊？”

“早上仆人拿给我的。”圣护合拢手里的伞，“雨季到了，带伞是常识吧？”

地图炮放得略大，佐佐山跳了起来：“老子只是嫌麻烦才没带的！哼！”璃华子则轻轻呵了一声：“槙岛老师真是不积口德啊。”

“圣护君是个讽刺人的天才，还是不要惹他比较好呢。”藤间笑眯眯地说，“圣护君，你要怎么回家？”

“让泉宫寺先生的人开车来接也可以，但那样会比较慢。不如去坐计程车？你们几个同路的还可以合坐。”

泪痣男孩稍微露出作难的表情。

“不知道车费够不够……我们的零用钱不多。”

“没关系，用我的吧。”

“可是……”

藤间的犹豫被佐佐山打断了：“你家有钱了不起啊？老子才不要欠你的情！”他转过身，忽然朝雨里挥起手来：“喂——狡啮！来得太好了，快借我点钱！！”

对面走过来的是打着伞的狡啮和宜野座。两人住得不远，所以也准备走着回家。佐佐山奔过去掏狡啮的衣兜，后者一边“喂喂”地抱怨着，一边抬起伞看着屋檐下的一行人。

“怎么，你们班只有槙岛带伞了啊？雨季到了，带伞难道不是常识——”

“啊！闭嘴！！”佐佐山没好气地扒拉着好友的口袋。狡啮一怔，然后笑了。

“我的伞给你好了，你们人多。”

“少来，你小子别耍帅了……”

“没关系，我可以蹭宜野的伞嘛。他一定会把我送到家的，对吧宜野？”

“别自顾自地决定啊！！”宜野座见俩人涎着脸朝他乐，不满地瞪起眼睛，但还是让狡啮钻到了自己伞下。

分别之后，特教班的小孩们一起去到计程车站。这里有一拨常规班的学生都在等车，他们只好排在队尾。雨已经变大了，圣护、藤间和金原撑着一把伞，佐佐山、滕和璃华子则撑着另一把伞跟在后面。两个男孩很绅士地让女孩站在中间以免淋湿，不过因为璃华子个子矮，边上的佐佐山只好猫着腰。

虽说你来我往的嘴炮不断，现在的特教班却比以前更融洽了，大家似乎在不知不觉中产生了奇妙的集体意识。特殊的天气和一起打伞坐计程车是很新鲜的体验，这也让孩子们感到兴奋，伞下的聊天一直没有间断。圣护握着伞柄，感到一边藤间的肩膀不时碰到自己。

“呐。之前做游戏的时候的事，你们还记着吗？”

话题突兀。藤间讶然地扭脸看他。

“那次警察抓逃犯的游戏。”圣护望着来往车辆溅起的水花。“求成对我说，那次我欺骗了同伴，害你们出局……他说你们过后就会忘掉，并没记恨，是这样吗？”

他看了看另一侧的金原，胖乎乎的男孩一脸茫然，显然没有理解他在说什么。然后他对上了藤间的眼睛。

“我对人没有太多好意。也许会做出类似于好意的举动，但我自己并没有那样的想法。比起得到人们的好感，看他们的反应更有趣一些。就算人们因为我而遭到痛苦，我也不会有什么感觉。对你们也是同样。”

藤间安静地听着，最初呆怔的表情慢慢变回平常。

“那，现在圣护君也是想看我的反应咯？”他仍然是平时笑着的样子。“没关系啊。不管圣护君是怎么想的……我还是很喜欢跟圣护君在一起玩。这是我自己的事。”

雨点噼噼啪啪地打在伞盖上。队伍向前移动。泪痣男孩稍微沉默了一会，笑意逐渐消失了。

“不，不对……”他转开目光，声音低了下去。“那是骗人的。”

圣护看着他。

“没关系是骗人的。果然还是……有点受伤的感觉啊。”藤间深深地吸了一口气，“不过喜欢圣护君是真的。”

他重新望向银发的男孩。

“而且，我觉得圣护君并不是像铁石一样没有感情，就像那次做游戏，你明明也是会开心的，不是吗？所以，你也肯定能感受到生气、难过的滋味。你和我们是一样的！”

圣护的金色瞳孔里动了一动。

“你也是个有意思的人啊。”他换了只手拿伞，“……下次再一起玩吧。”

藤间淡淡地抿起嘴角。“嗯，下次我可是会注意提防圣护君的哦。”

两人听着雨声和近旁佐佐山他们的聒噪声。昏暗天色下的水帘在四周降落，伞下犹如一个个孤立的避难所。不知为何，这样的存在让人感到一种稀薄的温存。

“我以前也在福利院呆过。”

“真的？”

“嗯，一年半之前被泉宫寺先生带走的。”

“是吗……好可惜啊，差点就能早些认识圣护君了……”

就在这时，背后忽然起了骚动。

“让开让开！”

是几个看上去很蛮横的高年级学生，也许是附近中学的人。他们都没带伞，其中一个拿着一根球棒。

“干什么！轮到我们先——”滕生气地说到一半，就被年长的男孩拨到了一旁。不良少年一边挤开他们一边嚷嚷：

“既然有伞就给我多等一阵吧，小学生！”

“老子从来没排过队！”

“看什么看，想挨揍吗！！”其中的一人一边骂着一边用力一推，璃华子毫无防备，连人带伞摔了出去。

这一下严重激怒了佐佐山。“你这混账！！！！”他一下扑上去揪住了为首男孩的领子。

“怎么回事你这臭小子，想打架啊？”

“欺负女人的垃圾，有种你就来打老子我啊！？”

然后，情况失控了。满腔怒火的佐佐山一拳勾到了对方下巴上，少年们自然不肯善罢甘休，立刻围上来教训他们。佐佐山本来就是个打架大王，滕秀星也不甘示弱地加入了战斗，两人拼命反击，金原跟着遭了秧，被打得抱着头哇哇叫。几个男生在雨里扭打成团，骂声此起彼伏，场面一时混乱。

毕竟和对方体格相差悬殊，特教班很快就落在下风，最后，佐佐山被摁在地上拳打脚踢，几乎没爬起来的机会。金原只有挨打的份。滕秀星还在踢腾，被大块头的对手拎得双脚离开了地面。带着球棒的男生朝藤间和圣护逼近，一棒抽到藤间的胳膊上，将他甩到一边。

“怎么还不滚开，他妈的不想活了是吧？喂，说你呢！！”

圣护无动于衷地站在原地，轻轻抬起伞沿。

“真可悲……”他动了动嘴唇。

“啊？”

“真可悲，有些人连看的价值都没有呢。”

高个子男孩们愣了一下，随即朝他围拢过来。

“靠，还挺嚣张……揍扁这家伙看他的嘴还硬不硬！！！”

几只拳头一齐向圣护挥了过去。没有人看清发生了什么，只听见一声惨叫，其中一人突然倒在地上，痛苦呻吟起来。圣护轻盈地躲开他们笨重的攻击，伞骨一收，伞尖毫不犹豫地戳进另一个人的脚背。

“浑蛋！！！”

拿球棒的少年回过神，抡起棒子向圣护抽来。球棒在空气中发出可怕的呼啸声，璃华子吓得脸色发白，藤间捂着胳膊喊道：“圣护君——！”

圣护的头发在雨里甩出一抹亮银色。男孩脸上因聚精会神而绷紧，眼睛里闪烁着寒冷的光芒。以难以想象的角度，他用雨伞把手钩住对方的手腕，向自己腋下一扯。球棒从那人的手里脱落了。圣护啪地攥住了球棒的一头。

一瞬的闪电映亮了他的脸。没有停顿，圣护擎起球棒，猛地捅进了对方的喉咙。

 

TBC

======================================================

11 恶魔的十字路口

 

“槙岛，你……”

佐佐山从泥水里艰难地抬起头，睁大了眼睛。雨声暂时盖过了其他，因为眼前始料未及的一幕让大家瞠目结舌，谁也不敢动。圣护站在“战场”上，几个不良少年倒在他四周，有的还在发出低吟声，有的已经昏迷了；以一己之力扭转整个局势的男孩垂下握着球棒的手，眼眸冷淡，犹如银色幽灵。

包括特教班在内，周围的孩子们都被这场面吓呆了。

接着，刚才被球棒捅进嘴里的男生动了动。少年挣扎着想从地上爬起来，突然“哇”地哀嚎了一声，一口鲜红喷薄而出。他抬起头，满脸是血。

“啊啊啊——！！杀人啦！！！！”

人群里传来了尖叫。圣护稍微一扭头，不远处的学生们便恐惧地开始向后退，然后一哄而起，像避开猛兽一样争先恐后逃散了。受伤的男孩还在呜咽呕血。特教班剩余的几人僵在原处，一个个惊慌地望向圣护。藤间第一个回过神来。

“快去喊老师！！！”

离学校并不很远，滕秀星想都没想就拔脚向学校方向奔去。佐佐山咬着牙爬起身来。

“活该！！”他气喘吁吁瞪着地上的败将们，然后抹了一把脸上的泥。“喂，白毛老师，咱们这次闯祸闯大了。”

 

***  
崔求成他们赶到的时候远远就看见了警车和救护车的车灯在闪烁，如案发现场一般的气氛让他的不安升到了顶点。他和常守朱匆匆穿过窃窃私语的人丛，立刻看见了自己班上的孩子们。朱心急火燎地冲了过去。

“大家没事吧？”

不能算是没事。地上的血迹正被雨重刷着蔓延变淡。几个小家伙看起来像一窝刚刚逃脱了天敌袭击的小鸟，佐佐山鼻青脸肿的，藤间捂着一只胳膊，璃华子的膝盖磕破了，金原由于受到惊吓刺激现在仍不肯让人接近。唯一毫发无损的是——

“旦那！”

圣护没有和大家站在一起，他被两个大人一左一右地拧住两只胳膊，以有些粗鲁的姿势挟制住了。崔求成赶快跑到了他们面前。

“你们这是干什么？！”

他这时发现抓着圣护的男人有些眼熟，一个是常规班的教务主任霜村正和，另一个就是上次来学校的那个警察。霜村神情很紧张。

“又是这孩子……”警察朝崔求成点点头，一副“我上次说得没错吧”的表情。“他伤了好几个人，待会要带他去所里做一下记录。”

“我正好下班路过这里。”霜村说，“真是太可怕了！我到的时候这小孩还拿着球棒呢，幸好我当即制住了他，夺下了凶器……”

“不是那样的！”一个声音叫道。崔转过身，只见藤间着急地想从朱的身后钻出来。“球棒是那群人的，圣护君差点就被他们用球棒打到了！而且你来的时候圣护君已经没有要打人了！”

“就是，我们都看见了！”佐佐山大声说：“要是白毛老师想反抗的话，你才不可能制住他呢！”

霜村的脸上一阵红一阵白，仍然揪着圣护不放。“还敢顶嘴，你们也都参加了打架吧？学校的名声都让你们给败坏了！常守老师，你看看你们班的学生——”

“是那伙人先欺负我们的！！”滕秀星委屈地撅着嘴喊。

几个孩子又七嘴八舌叫起来。朱的脸色也不大好看，但还是客气地说：“我们班的孩子也受伤了，我想事情之后可以再慢慢弄清楚，现在还是先带他们也去医院治疗一下吧？”

“说得对，”崔伸出手想把圣护接过来。“二位，这孩子现在已经安分下来了，请别再像押犯人一样拽着他可以吗？”

警官将动作放松了些，但霜村仍然顽固地扯着圣护的一只手腕。

“他就是个小罪犯！早就该把他被关起来了，不然也不会惹出这么大的麻烦，当初我就反对让这种学生入校……”

朱上前一步。“霜村老师，您这么说有点言过了。”她冷静地说，“今天真的很感谢您的相助，接下来就交给我们吧？孩子之间打架不知轻重，不一定非要把事情搞大，这也是为了学校好。”

霜村这才松了手。他一边抹着自己喷过发胶的头顶一边说：“我会跟理事长汇报的。这小鬼太危险了，简直像个怪物，谁能保证他今后不会再伤人？现在的学校对特教班管太松了……这些精神病小孩就是不安全！”

男人语气里的嫌恶太过明显，特教班的几个孩子露出毫不掩饰的反感神情。崔求成忍不住怒从心起：

“您确实应该躲远一点，免得被小孩子揍倒，影响了您的升迁。”

霜村脸红了，很不高兴地拂袖而去。朱让几个孩子坐进自己的车，送他们去医院，崔低下头，小心地给圣护正了正被拽歪的衣襟，领他走向警车。

“有没有哪里痛？”

天已经完全黑了，湿漉漉的灯光里，圣护表情宁静摇摇头，仿佛事不关己，仿佛不知道一波未平一波又起。

 

***  
“那几个中学生住院了，已经联系了他们的家长。”

电话里常守朱的声音听起来非常疲倦。应付怒气冲冲的家长想必是个苦差事。

“基本每个都有骨折，最严重的是那个被球棒捅伤的男孩，上颌骨粉碎性骨折，牙齿也掉了一半……”她顿了顿。“像霜村老师那样保守的老派教师会有异议是正常的，虽然他这人一向不讨喜，但他说得并非不对——隔离精神病人是为了保护社会大众的安全，所以，今天发生的事情，恐怕会让大家的看法对圣护君进一步不利。”

“但是这些孩子并不疯癫……”

“相信我，崔先生，我和你的想法一样。”朱柔和地说，“我认为他们都没有病到需要被关起来隔离的程度，他们有理智……但必须承认，圣护的‘发作’确实两次严重伤人。普通小孩打架，即使不知道轻重，大多都是乱打，造成一些皮肉伤而已。但圣护的攻击具有极为明确的目的性和高危险性。就算这是自卫，恐怕也难以说服校董事会和家长们。”

她沉默了一会。“刚才我把咱们班的小家伙们送回家了。藤间君的小臂骨折了，其他人都没大碍。他们还问圣护君会不会有事……你们那边怎样？”

崔求成看了看旁边椅子上坐着的圣护。笔录刚刚结束，他给圣护买了晚餐，两人正在警署的走廊里等待泉宫寺家来领人。小孩不紧不慢地吃着饭盒里的定食，像是知道他们正在议论他，咬着筷子尖抬起眼向崔求成一瞥。

警方倒不会怎样，受伤者那边如果起诉，泉宫寺也肯定会二话不说赔偿他们。关键是学校那边啊……挂了电话之后，崔走到圣护面前，蹲下身。

“我说旦那，之前在学校躲着我那次，你跑得倒是比谁都快。这次怎么反而乖乖让霜村他们抓住啊？”

“因为我知道他们会对我做什么，但不知道你会对我做什么。”

“什么啊，你当我是会欺负小孩的坏蛋吗？”

“可是求成自己承认过，你是个深藏不露的坏人嘛。普通人的行为都在轨范之内，我可以预计。但坏蛋就不一样了。”

圣护把餐盒放到一边，自己从椅子上滑下来，对着崔求成的脸。崔看见圣护的头发仍然潮湿地垂落到肩膀上，低头看人时脸蛋微微鼓起。他不由得莞尔。

“哈哈哈，那可真幸亏我隐藏的好，不然早早被关进监狱，就没法到这座城市来和旦那相遇了。”

一刹那，圣护好像要微笑，但又别开了眼睛。“……我还能去学校么？”男孩望着玻璃窗上的向下流淌的雨滴。

崔无法给出确定的答案。如果借助泉宫寺的钱和威势，也许能够让圣护不至于被退学，但崔讨厌自己冒出的这个想法。

“还想一起玩警匪游戏吗？”

“嗯。”

雪白的灯光下，他察觉了圣护的僵硬。他意识到自己又一次看到了圣护无所畏惧外表之下微弱的不稳心情。崔试着朝圣护伸出手，就像四月里孩子们试着用手拢住空中飘浮的一团杨絮，稍稍用力不慎，杨絮就会因为反作用的气流而从手指之间滑脱。

然而圣护向他转过脸，这让他的手指一下子摸到了圣护的脸颊。软乎乎的，稍微有点凉，叫他想起一种小巧的和式点心。蹲久了的双脚开始发麻，于是男人欠起身，同时舒开双臂，不松不紧地将圣护环绕在自己怀里。

“这次的事情，之后我们会好好去和学校交涉。但是旦那，有些话我觉得应该在现在对你说。”

小孩任由他搂着，仰了仰脖子，把下巴搁在他的肩头。崔求成闭上眼睛，嗅到怀里的孩子身上散发出潮湿的清香。他把手臂顺势收拢一点，希望圣护不会因为淋了雨而着凉。“一个人能够用来支出的代价是有限的，旦那，得省着点用啊。不管想要什么，都得首先学会让自己在社会中生存下去，就像我，勉勉强强，终于活到来见你。用剃刀用球棒伤人，也许满足了你一时的求知欲，也许让你解恨，可却会让你今后无法做更多自己想做的事……总有一天，泉宫寺先生用再多钱都不能摆平，你夺走了别人的东西，别人也会夺走你重要的东西。”

“是说求成会被夺走吗？”圣护说。

崔的心里发生了一阵猛烈爆炸。他没想到圣护会将他等同于重要的东西。

“……但愿不是。”他直起后背，凝视着面前金色的双瞳，觉得喉头发紧。在这小小的身体里，蛰伏着一个难以用常理衡量的灵魂，躁动又静谧，复杂又单纯。然而要让它平安长大是何其艰难……崔求成忽然闪过一个疯狂的念想，想现在就带着圣护，两个人不顾一切地逃走，逃到远方去，直到摆脱头顶上这片不停降下冷雨的阴霾。

 

***  
常守朱被叫去了理事长办公室，崔求成代她带班。到了快放学时朱还没回来。于是崔趁去洗手间的功夫悄悄晃到了理事长室附近，想看看出了什么事。谁料激烈的争辩声就算隔着门也能听得一清二楚。

“这太不公平了，理事长！怎么能因此就不让特教班坐校车？”

“常守小姐，请你为学校考虑一下。这次的事情传出去之后，常规班的好多家长联名发来了投诉，要学校保证他们的孩子安全！将心比心，你想想，如果你自己有孩子，你乐意让他和精神不正常的孩子天天一起上下学吗？”

“那只是因为他们对特教班怀着偏见和夸大其词的恐惧！只要不去故意冒犯，特教班和普通孩子就能相安无事，一直以来不都是这样吗？”朱的嗓音有些尖。“您知道吗，之前我班上的孩子经常被别的学生恶作剧欺负，可是他们从来没有排斥上学！他们喜欢和小伙伴呆在一起！因为不合群而被区别对待，只会因为被区别对待而变得更不合群……为什么总要让他们的生活变得如此艰难？”

“你还是没有设身处地去理解学校的决定，常守小姐！一定的区别措施本来就是必要的，这对双方都好，而且你别忘了，对于特教班，我甚至在授课等等方面给予了比常规班更大的自主权！像西比拉学园这样开设特殊教育的学校并不多，我们对这些孩子已经够仁慈了。我注意到之前槙岛这孩子要求一起坐校车的时候，你并没有及时向我请示。”

“圣护君这次伤人和坐校车根本是两回事吧？”

理事长的声音很冰冷。“如果坚持让泉宫寺家接送，就不会发生这种意外！常守老师，我觉得你对这些孩子似乎太过投入了，导致你感情用事。”

“去理解和关心我的学生有错吗？学校把他们交给我，难道不是让我帮助他们慢慢回归社会？”

隐约听得见禾生的一声叹息，如同老年人对着不懂事的孩子。“不，让你负责特教班，首先是为了让你看管他们！不出事故、不生是非才是第一位的！！”

崔求成心中一沉。虽然此前也知道理事长是个利益至上、精于权术的人物，但听到如此剖白，还是让人兴味索然。屋里静了一阵，他想到应该赶紧回班里去了，这时又听到朱带着颤抖说话。

“是这样……原来您聘用我，只是让我来看管少年犯的……今后长成什么样无所谓，只要在学校期间不惹事就行，然后等年龄够了，就可以把他们丢出校门，进监狱也好被社会抛弃也好，横竖与我无关？”

“我没有那么说。”禾生的语调缓和了少许，“不管怎样，这次的事件给学校造成了很大困扰，我们会召开董事会，到时候教师和家长代表都会来，对特教班和圣护君的处分届时决定。有责任心是好事，如果你们想要做些努力，就想办法到会上去说吧。”

朱回到教室时，孩子们一齐抬起头看着她。崔注意到她情绪非常低落，便招呼大家做别的，好让她平复一下。谁知朱刚坐下，縢秀星就凑了上去。

“小朱老师怎么啦？”

“谁欺负你了吗？我去找他们算账。”佐佐山做了个撸袖子的动作。

朱望着孩子们天真的脸，眼圈一红，忍不住流出了眼泪。大家茫然无措地围着她，崔拍了下她的肩膀，然后向娃娃们说明了理事长的决定。

“是因为我。”圣护敏捷地开口。“以后我不会再坐校车了，这样你们应该就可以继续搭车。”

佐佐山握着拳头咬牙：“你别逞英雄！是我的错，都因为我招惹了那几个浑蛋，所以才连累你们的。老子也不坐啦！”

“我们没有错。是他们自找的。”藤间手臂上还缠着白色绷带，凛然说：“圣护君受罚的话我也一起。”

“我家近，不坐车也行。”御堂推着眼镜，“而且路上可以经过卖西红柿料理的店。”

圣护感兴趣地看着他。

“爸爸可以来接我。”璃华子把自己的手绢递给常守朱。滕着急地说：“嗨！不让坐就不坐呗！我还不稀罕呢！以后我跑着回家！！小朱老师别哭了……”

他扒在朱的膝盖上，小心地探头看着她的脸色。知道自己的软弱只会影响孩子们的情绪，朱连忙擦着眼睛，但那些心酸而温暖的泪珠，还是不断掉落在她的裙子上。

 

TBC

=======================================================

12 透明的身影

 

“喂，佐佐山！出来玩吧！”

被喊的男孩正趴在走廊朝外的窗台上，闻声闷闷扭过头，只见狡啮腋下夹着个足球，和宜野座一起站在操场跑道边上。狡啮敏锐地察觉了好友的异样：“发什么呆呢，真不像你。” 

佐佐山撑起身体一跃，从窗台跳到了外面，挺起胸脯。“我好着呢！”

宜野座斜眼看着他，“胡说，明明就没精打采的……”

“哎呀，宜野老师就别学狡啮的样子当什么名侦探啦，不合适你的~”佐佐山打着哈哈，凑过去不正经地捅了宜野座一把。宜野座脸红起来，正待发作，狡啮赶紧打断他。

“你们班打群架的事已经传遍整个学校了……还好吗？学校没处分你们吧？”

坏学生含糊地哼了哼。

“听说那个槙岛把中学生都打到住院了？”狡啮一副跃跃欲试的样子。“很厉害吗，改天逮住他过两招。”

宜野板起脸。“不行，打架可是违反校规的！”

“有时候也是没办法嘛！要是我当时跟佐佐山一样在现场，我肯定也会冲上去的。”

“不管怎么说，打架就是不好！你要是敢跑去找槙岛打架，我就报告老师！”

“诶你怎么能这样？！上次宜野你被人欺负的时候还不是我来救你的！！”

“我……你……我又没求你来救我！！！”

佐佐山看着眼前两个伙伴互相斗嘴，心情似乎变好了些。朝操场走去时，他轻轻碰了碰狡啮的胳膊。“你的伞那天让我弄丢了。等以后赔给你。”

黑发男孩摆摆手，“一把伞而已啦，不用在意——”

“不行！”佐佐山皱着眉大声说，“老子最讨厌欠别人的情了！给我等着！我一定会还——”

“偶尔欠点情也没什么吧，咱们仨不是好搭档吗？对吧宜野。”

“别每次都扯上我！”

佐佐山的视线从宜野那气呼呼的后脑勺移到身边狡啮轻松的笑脸，终于笑出声来。“把我这种人当朋友，真是笨蛋啊……”

“哈？”

“意思是说你是个好家伙啦！！”

 

***  
事实上，心绪不宁的并不止佐佐山一个。几天来，特教班整个都笼罩在惴惴不安的气氛中。如崔求成预料的那样，打架事件的受伤者已经得到了泉宫寺家的赔偿，因此并没有提起民事诉讼，但校方和家长委员会由于这次事件造成的影响，准备对圣护和特教班的问题进行会议研讨。常守朱用心准备了稿子，说明圣护平时的表现和他的智力水平，还有其他孩子在班上的进步，希望能为大家争取到合理的待遇。

“关于圣护的心理问题，要不要请杂贺教授来？”她问，“也许杂贺教授的话比较有分量……”

“那样的话，就要将圣护受过那方面虐待的事情公之于众了……”提起这个，崔又感到心头一紧，这些天来的兵荒马乱让他们无暇继续之前的调查。那些内幕若被公开，恐怕既违背了圣护的意愿，也容易让事态复杂化；而且杂贺并不是他们的伙伴，他只会无情地当众剖析圣护的病理，这样反而对圣护的处境不利。

“杂贺就算了。不如把小鬼们都带去？”崔说，“让董事会和家长会的人亲眼看一看，他们会知道这些小家伙并不是洪水猛兽。”

这个建议里还有另一层隐藏的想法。因为圣护被要求在会议上露面，崔求成不希望让圣护孤零零地自己去面对一圈成年人的审判。上次当小孩们纷纷表示不坐校车的时候，崔就感受到了，虽然大部分孩子可能只是跟风想要安慰常守朱，所以才表现得那么积极，并非出于对圣护的同伴情谊，但他们的支持还是让圣护免于陷入孤立的境地。就算圣护在这方面是个冷无缺，有人陪着他总比没有要好——这大概是崔求成自顾自的坚信。

而且，全班一起去的话，他也就能名正言顺地跟去了。

朱同意了他的建议。课后，她向全班说明了这件事。

“就是说……”滕秀星在座位托着腮，说话时露出他的小豁牙。“只要我们表现好，那些人就不会罚我们了，对吧？”

小孩子的思考回路是如此单纯，朱不忍心让他们更加不安，便微笑着点了点头。崔望向圣护。圣护也正望着他，脸上带着一丝心照不宣。崔立刻明白，圣护并不像其他孩子那么好骗，他完全知道世界背后的复杂与艰难。但圣护没有开口戳破。这也许是向来犀利的槙岛圣护的一点点人情世故。

“我们会表现好点的，”那天放学的时候，崔听见佐佐山在离开教室之前说。“不会让他们瞧不起我们的……放心吧，老兄。”

 

这一天到了。特教班的师生早早便在会议厅的门外走廊等着，大家都显得有些紧张。然而，一旦迸发出了动力，孩子们的自我改进竟然是如此显著，简直让人感到惊异。崔发现每个孩子都比平时更有精神，连一向畏畏缩缩的金原也跟着站直了，滕和佐佐山完全没有乱跑乱叫，佐佐山甚至罕见地注意了自己的仪表整齐。御堂不再咬指甲了，而藤间和璃华子站在那里，看上去就像儿童唱诗班的两个领唱一样优雅。单就外表，没有任何人能看出这是一群有心理障碍的孩子。

崔求成也穿了自己的那件正装，还打了领带。虽然有些不自在，但他感到这样做是正确的。会议代表们开始陆续到场了。先是常规班的青柳走过来跟朱打招呼。

“我会支持你的哦。”她朝朱做了个口型，眨眨眼睛，走进了会议室。随后，其他老师、家长、社工、校董们也来了。看到特教班俨然的阵容，不少人明显有些吃惊，交头接耳地走了过去。

泉宫寺丰久到得比较晚，带着圣护，崔发现他们是和禾生理事长一起走进来的。

“辛苦了，常守小姐，求成先生。”

崔差点忘了，泉宫寺本人就是校董之一。那双因上了年纪而有些变淡的绿色眼睛将视线在他的身上稍微多停留了一阵，崔求成沉着气保持礼貌。他望着泉宫寺走向会场的背影，不由得起产生一个强烈的念头：他希望这间会议室里的代表们并不是因为某人的金钱收买，而是因为看到了特教班的努力，才做出正确的判断。

这想法是如此之强，以至于圣护拉了拉他的西装袖口，他才回过神来。低头一看，他发现圣护正眸子闪闪地盯着他。

“求成，你穿这身衣服很合适。”

崔求成胸口一暖，全身的紧绷顿时松弛下来。他意识到，只要这孩子好好地在他的视线之内，就会让他如同吃了一颗定心丸。“多谢夸奖，旦那。”

圣护看上去并不紧张，亦没有故作的庄严，崔想到他在以前大概经历过比这更严峻的场合。圣护走过去和其他孩子站在一处，这时候走廊入口传来了霜村的声音。

“今天的会议，我们会公正的，可不会因为同情心泛滥就让这些小孩蒙混过关。”

麻烦的家伙。

霜村淡漠地朝他们点了一下头，崔求成注意到他身后跟着一男一女，两人的表情似乎都有些僵硬。朱奇怪地问：“这两位是？”

“是我请来的家长，船原先生和太太。”

“船原？难道……？！”

“没错，”霜村的视线落在了圣护的身上。“就是在当初被这小子弄成重伤的船原雪的父母。”

 

***  
没想到保守派会出这一招，连常守朱在内，一时都愣在了那里。

船原夫妇的目光越过了他们，和圣护相碰。崔下意识地向后退了一步，担心两人突然失去冷静，扑上来对圣护做出什么攻击的行动，但他看到了船原夫妇脸上的表情。那是复杂的神情，混合着不情愿、厌恶、不知所措以及深深的悲戚。

空气变得像固体一样沉重。霜村领着船原家进了会场，常守朱因为要发言，也跟着进屋，会议室的门在他们身后关上了。崔稍微松了口气，坐到了走廊边的长凳上。孩子们这时候也放松了点，滕跑到崔的身边，压低声音迫不及待地问：“呐呐，那些大人看到我们的表现了吧？”

“唔……”

一定看到了，他很想这么说。但是一切还是未知数。他不知道自己做的一切能起到多大的作用。只有祈祷上天了，崔想，看在小鬼们都这么努力的份上，但愿上天不要给予他们嘲讽的结局。这时候他感到一只胳膊挨住了他的，侧过脸，圣护坐在他边上，小小的肩膀上似乎没有任何负担。崔伸手过去，拢住圣护单薄的肩胛骨。

旦那，你知不知道啊，人命和命运的重量，就在你的肩上……

除了等待，没有其他办法。小孩子们在崔的周围转悠着，一个个都有些忐忑，却难得地保持着安静。崔求成没法知道会议室里面发生了什么，觉得时间过得异常缓慢，他特别想抽根烟，但还是强忍住了。大概过了一个多小时，终于，门开了。

崔赶紧从椅子上站了起来。

谁知，出来的是旁听席上的家长和社工，还有船原雪的父母。那个母亲正用手绢擦着眼睛。从他们的脸上，崔无法判断出会议的结果是什么，他朝门口走了两步，这时常守朱正好从门里探出身子来。“崔先生，让圣护君进来一下。”

“怎么？”

“陈述已经做完了……”朱擦了一下额头，显得不是很有把握，“接下来董事会和师亲会要进行讨论，他们想见见孩子本人。”

“只叫圣护一个进去吗？”

“嗯。”

崔转向一旁的小家伙们。藤间好像想说什么，但是又没说出口。佐佐山攥紧了拳头。几道视线都汇聚在圣护身上，他们看着圣护踽踽走过去，然后门再次关上了。

因为人多了，走廊里变得有些杂乱。崔求成觉得嗡嗡的低语声比刚才更难耐，便往楼梯口走去。他暗自决定，如果最后委员会的那些家伙真的不让圣护上学了，他就自己冲进去替圣护求情。走到楼梯间，他摸出烟来，忽然看见船原夫妇在那里，妻子的情绪似乎已经好些了，但两人看上去仍很沉痛。

崔求成心里忍不住对霜村升起了一阵厌恶。他们把船原夫妇找来，大概是想用船原雪的案件现身说法，强调圣护的犯罪倾向。虽然于理无可争议，但这做法对船原夫妻却是一场折磨，他们不得不重温女儿受到伤害的记忆，还要再次见到伤害他们女儿的“犯人”。霜村难道没有考虑过他们的感受吗？

船原先生也看见了崔求成。崔想到他们也许不愿意和自己交谈，便准备避开。谁知船原却朝他走了过来。

“那个，您也是槙岛圣护的老师吗？”

崔把香烟重新塞回了口袋里。“呃……算是吧。”他小心地说。

“我们在会上听了那位年轻女老师的讲话。”船原先生说。“她是特教班的班主任吧……是个很负责任的好老师。”

崔求成不确定对方想要表达什么。他点点头，“常守小姐对这些孩子付出了很大的心血。” 

“她说得很诚恳，说那个叫圣护的孩子很聪明，和班级融合得很好，还提到他的心理障碍虽然无法诊断，但你们一直在努力寻找原因……她希望我们给他一次机会，不要因为他以前做过的那些事而扼杀他的未来……”

男人缓了一口气。

“说实话，她的话挺让人感动的。尤其是她讲到那些孩子平日里的喜怒哀乐，还有每一点的进步……我不是什么偏执的人，我明白不该对一个小孩子置之死地而后快。我也是有自己孩子的人啊！可是您能明白我作为父亲的心情吗？”

船原的声音变得滞涩了。“那时候……案发的那时候，我也在现场，我听着小雪的哭声，眼睁睁地看着那刀子划到她身上！！要是您和我一样经历了那种事，要是您能看见——您知道那男孩是什么样子吗？他拿着刀，就站在那里冷笑……”

窒息的感觉攫住了崔求成的心脏。确实，他没有亲眼见过圣护伤人的情景，但他也感受到过圣护露出冷酷和暴戾一面。对圣护的爱怜，并不能成为他在这些事实面前包庇圣护的理由……他知道自己会无条件地站在圣护一边，然而面对受害者，崔明白这种立场使自己没有安慰对方的资格。

“我和孩子妈妈也曾试着说服自己，那个槙岛年龄还小，我们不应该为了报复就剥夺另一个小孩的人生。我们真的很想去相信，相信那男孩是真的因为精神有问题才弄伤了小雪，可是每次想起他那时把刀朝小雪脖子上划下去的样子……他是故意的啊！他很清楚自己在干什么，不是吗！！说他年龄小、有精神病，就可以免罪，这要我们怎么接受得了！！哪怕他流露出一点悔过或者抱歉，也许我都会好过一些……刚才，看到那孩子像没事人一样站在那，我就忍不住想，不管做什么都好，我总要做些什么，否则我们心里的怨恨就没办法发泄……我真的忍不住这样想啊!!”

已经种下的苦果，必须自己吃下去。已经造成的伤害，无法乞求谅解。崔默默地听着这个父亲的哽咽。他不确定如果圣护听见了这一切，是不是会有一丁点的触动，但是……

“我比您更了解圣护，船原先生。那孩子虽然在有些方面确实不太正常，但他确实只是个几岁大的孩子，和您家的孩子一样，也受过伤，也正在慢慢地恢复……我不能替他道歉或者表什么态，不过，”

崔求成正视着对方的眼睛。  
“我向您保证，我会好好地看着圣护，绝对会让他正常地长大。”

 

***  
那天刺眼的阳光，和每一个细节一起留在了他关于特教班的记忆深处。船原雪的父亲接过他递上的烟那一刻；门重新打开、看见常守朱脸上笑容的那一刻；还有当他们决定带全班孩子去附近的番茄料理屋吃一顿表示庆祝，滕和佐佐山一路上像螃蟹似的在人行道上扭来扭去，又跳又叫地够着路边垂下的树枝……经过董事会的讨论，最终，圣护没有被退学，而是仍然留在特教班。作为妥协，特教班不再和常规班一起坐校车，而是由学校另找一辆车专门接送，并且要求有随车老师监管。

“这下咱们不就等于有了自己的校车了吗！太酷了！！”

“就是，比常规班的家伙还拉风呢！”佐佐山得意地说。

他和滕秀星在桌对面吃得满脸都是番茄酱，朱笑着把纸巾递过去，“是啊~不过理事长跟我说，学校没有多余的司机了。”她忽然向崔转过脸：“崔先生，你有驾照的吧？”

“有是有……”崔怔了怔，“你的意思是让我来开车？”

“然后我来当随车老师，这样正好，不是吗？”

“嗯……”崔环顾着一桌子小孩怂恿的眼神，故意做思考状。“要是学校给我算工钱的话，我就答应吧！”

他活了二十年，还从来没有像今年这样，主动做过这么多吃力又不赚钱的事情。在开上学校配备的新车的第一天，崔坐在驾驶席上这样认倒霉地想到。为了接送班上的娃娃们，他不得不每天起早贪黑。因为圣护住得离学校最远，崔早上的第一站便是开去接他。

在街道尽头，他看见圣护站在一道树篱旁，远远望去就像满眼背景绿里开着一朵小白花。崔将面包车稳稳地靠在路边停下，刚想把后面的车门打开，圣护却从车前绕到了另一侧，拉开副驾驶座旁的门，爬了进来。

“我可以坐这里吗？”

虽然嘴上这样乖乖地问着，小孩已经把书包摘下来放到了脚边，像模像样地开始扣安全带。崔一边暗暗吐槽着旦那你压根就没想征求我的意见，一边伸手过去给他扣好带子抹平衣裳。

“坐稳哦小少爷，我要开车咯~”

两个人坐在车里，平稳地穿过清晨的街道。盛夏的天亮得很早，圣护欠身向着车窗，窗外吹进的风掀起他柔软的银色发丝。崔用眼角的余光看着他，隐约希望这条路变得长一些，这样他们就能多开一阵。

“求成自己没有车，为什么会开车呢？”

“这个啊。我以前干过各种工作，也当过司机哦。多一种技能就多一条活路。”

圣护朝他转过脸来，斑驳的树影漏下的晨光中，崔看见圣护的脸上挂着干净的笑。“果然你是个天才呢！”

他的视野突然恍惚开了。不知怎么，这一幕竟是那样熟悉，仿佛在某个遥远的深夜里，也是他开着车，而副驾驶座上坐着一个银色的青年，带着同样的微笑，听他说着什么，忽明忽暗的灯光映照在两个人的脸颊，映照在他们同行的、没有退路的单向道上……“槙岛旦那？”

圣护望着他。“怎么了？”

“诶？”崔将视线移回了前方的道路，攥紧了方向盘。“不、没什么……”

突如其来的朦胧幻象一闪即逝。他不明所以，只感到一阵温暖的痛楚穿透了心扉。

 

TBC

 

===============================================================

13 来自深渊的邀请

 

打架事件之后，崔求成度过了一段真正的平稳时光。经过近一学期的磕磕绊绊，特教班的状况终于步入了正轨。常守朱孜孜不倦的努力也逐渐显示出了成效，到放暑假的时候，几个孩子各自的症状都有了不同程度的改善，御堂和璃华子在集体活动中的合作性增强了，縢秀星的注意力集中也比从前好了很多，连金原也学会了一些简单的自理技能。

至于藤间——在从前，藤间会有间歇性的幻想性癔症发作，就像崔求成和常守朱去福利院那次了解到的那样。发作时，藤间会持续自言自语，有时候情绪古怪，陷入和外界隔绝、无法理解的状态。但是现在这样的发作也变得很少了。或许是因为认识了圣护的缘故，藤间的注意力得到了转移，所以精神趋于稳定。为了巩固这种趋势，避免重新激发藤间的幻想症，崔和常守没有再向他进一步探问“城堡”和“妹妹”的事情。

这样一来，关于泉宫寺家的疑点只能暂时搁置起来。

暑假期间，崔求成找了一份临时的兼职。听说他会写程序，常守朱把他介绍给了她一个名叫水无濑佳织的当系统工程师的朋友。崔求成很感谢她的热心。因为没有正规学历，他还是头一次得到这样大公司的工作机会，这份经历会对今后的求职派上用场。

看到了崔递交的服务器监控程序设计之后，水无濑非常惊讶。朱后来告诉崔，佳织对他的技术评价很高，还私下对朱开玩笑说：“你们班这个崔先生该不会是个隐藏身份的外国黑客吧？”崔求成确实对安全攻防技术颇有兴趣。他可不希望因为涉及黑客活动而被遣送回国，不过听到这样的称赞总是令人高兴的。

整个8月，他都在他狭小的公寓里鼓捣着电脑。虽然清静，崔却发现，没有了特教班那群小孩每天在身边唧唧呱呱，日子就好像少了点什么似的。每次从电脑前起身休息的时候，他的思绪都会不自觉飘到某个让他牵肠挂肚的小家伙那里去。

不知道圣护一个人呆在家里好不好……上次家访之后，泉宫寺丰久应当得到了警告，不会再对他怎样吧？

有几次，崔忍不住想拨泉宫寺家的电话问问圣护的情况，或许，更希望的只是听听圣护的声音。然而隔三差五就打电话过去毕竟太奇怪了，因此他没有那么做。直到一个闷热不堪的上午，他的手机忽然响了起来。崔拿起手机，看到一个陌生的号码。

“我在西比拉市图书馆门前的电话亭里。来接我吧，求成。”

崔顶着烈日赶到的时候，看见圣护戴着一顶黄色带圆边的遮阳帽，正在等他。见他气喘吁吁跑近，圣护的小脑袋就像向日葵一样朝他转了过来。

“你来得很急啊。”

“还不是因为旦那你突然把人叫出来……”崔一边用手扇着风一边定下神来端详对方。圣护还是老样子，脸上气定神闲，金色眸子聪慧而不可捉摸。“怎么？出什么事了吗？”

“我想去求成家玩。”

“所以说啊，是发生了什么事吗？怎么你一个人在这里？”

“没有什么事。”小孩乖觉地说，“我跟泉宫寺先生讲我要来图书馆看书，所以他派人早晨送我过来，傍晚再来接我。”

崔求成还想说什么，忽然明白了过来。“你对家里撒谎了啊？！”

“没有撒谎哦。我确实要来图书馆。只不过看书的地点改成了求成家而已。”

两人彼此对视，崔觉得自己一瞬从圣护脸上看到了得逞的狡黠。他重重地叹了口气。万一被泉宫寺发现圣护其实是找借口跑出来见他，没准自己会被那个老爷子从这座城镇赶出去的吧……“旦那，这下我可稀里糊涂就被你拉下水了！！”

“你不是我的共犯吗，求成？”

崔无可奈何地看着面前的小阴谋家。“是是……遵命。”

他领着圣护来到了自己的公寓。打开门，崔先进去将紧闭的窗帘拉开，回身打量四周。作为单身男人的房间，这里还算整齐，但毕竟有些单调乏味。崔刚把桌上空掉的啤酒瓶收拾走，圣护便脱了鞋进来了。

“唔——”

“别笑话我哦，旦那，之前跟你说过了我这里很土气。”

“不会呀。我说过了我喜欢你身上普通的地方。”圣护坐到他的电脑桌前，漫无目的地摆弄着桌上的东西。“这是鲫鱼吗？”他指着鱼缸说。

“是的，因为观赏鲫鱼便宜又好养活。仅供观赏哦，旦那。”见小孩凑近鱼缸，脸上露出猫一样的表情，崔赶紧告诫。

因为路上出了一身汗，他便把圣护放在客厅，自己去冲了个澡。等他回来时又发现了紧急情况：圣护正拿着一张碟片准备往光驱里面塞。“啊啊啊！！！”

他慌慌张张冲过去把光盘从小孩手里夺了下来。“怎么连这个都翻出来了……这可不是给小孩子看的哦！”

“唔，原来求成喜欢这种类型的啊。”

你一副意味深长的模样是闹哪样！崔尴尬地将标着“制服诱惑R18”的光碟藏到身后。“算我拜托你了，旦那……小孩子就该像个小孩子的样，不然等长大了，就没机会了哦。”

圣护低头看着自己的膝盖。

“我只是不想在求成面前还要演戏。”

崔一时无言，脑中想起了之前去泉宫寺宅邸那次看到圣护的乖顺模样。他转身去把碟片放回柜子里。

“这段时间，泉宫寺先生……对你还好？”

身后沉默了一阵。“嗯。”圣护说。

崔走过去，靠坐到桌沿上，伸出食指拨弄开圣护长长的刘海，在他脑门上轻触一下。“抱歉，旦那，刚才的话不是在教训你。只是希望你也能和其他小鬼那样，每天别总想着太多复杂的事……多想想好吃的和好玩的嘛。”

“果然，求成是个让人不会厌的人呢。”

“……”果然？？

崔又一次为自己在圣护心中的形象而感到惊讶。如果圣护不说，他从来想过自己会得到这样的形容。圣护从椅子上爬了起来，扒在椅背上望着他笑。

“我想了解求成更多的事。到你这里来，好吃的和好玩的就都有了。”

“好吃的倒是可以给你做……”等崔求成在厨房里忙碌着烘烤玛德琳蛋糕的时候，才突然回过神来。“结果我就是玩具吗！！！”

接下来的一个月里，圣护差不多每天都到崔的公寓来。崔在接到他电话的时候去接他，等下午再把他送回图书馆那里。崔求成不得不担任起义务保姆，给圣护做各种各样的点心，有时候陪他玩跳棋或者一起看哆啦a梦的动画片，不过更多的时候，圣护只是坐着他脚边安静地看书。崔敲着电脑工作，同时也享受着身旁那团小小的生活气息，圣护时而倚在他腿上，时而和他背靠背坐着，时而趴在桌旁，把手指伸到鱼缸的水面上，欺骗鲫鱼浮上来吮吸自己的指尖。

这样的日子，这样的气氛实在让崔只能想到“秘密约会”这个词。他提心吊胆地希望着泉宫寺不要发现这件事，不过似乎直到夏天过完，他们也没有穿帮。

新学期伊始，又到了学生体检的时间。特教班排在这天的最后，因此在等着被通知的时间，全班仍在教室里做着下午活动。

“我肯定比去年长高了！”縢秀星抑制不住兴奋地在座位上扭动。“佐佐山，我明年就能赶上你！”

“胡扯，明年我也会长得比现在更高的。”

两个男孩嬉闹推挤着伸长脖子，都想把对方压低。朱一边改着作业一边笑。“大家都长高了呢。”

 

***  
她这么一说，崔才突然留意到了。孩子们都在长个子，每个人每天都在变。越小的孩子，在这一点上就越明显。他朝圣护看去。和刚来的时候相比，这孩子是不是也长高了一点？

像是回答他的问题，圣护随口道，“我离开福利院时候穿的衣服，现在袖口都短了。”

“圣护君，比个子的话，现在是我比较高吧？”藤间转着圆珠笔。

“是吗？……。求成有多高？”

“诶？我吗……大概一米九吧？”

对面的滕发出了惊叹声。“好厉害！我也要长到一米九！！”

“拿破仑曾经说过，如果你以为你比我高就高人一等的话，我就用宝剑削去这个差距。”圣护慢条斯理地动动嘴角。

崔求成顿觉后脖根凉嗖嗖的。他看见藤间不易察觉地往后挪了挪，不禁好笑。不过滕秀星没有理睬白毛老师的名言讲座，仍然在和其他人比来比去。滕对于身高的在意也是有原因的，这个班上除了璃华子之外，男孩里面数他最矮小，所以縢肯定希望能改变自己的顺位。

“反正我应该超过金原了！你们看我俩谁高！”

他说着便绕过御堂挤到了金原旁边。崔求成伸手过去想揪他回来，“我说，坐着比可不准啊——”

他的声音卡住了。旁边的佐佐山他们还在闹腾，但璃华子差不多和崔同时发现了异状。“老师！！”她朝朱喊道。

她在看着金原。金原的侧影变得僵硬了，脸上的表情变得十分古怪。崔求成一下子站起来，然而在他的手还没有够到金原的时候，男孩的双眼向上一翻，噗通一声从椅子上仰面跌了下去，开始可怕地抽搐。

孩子们惊叫起来，邻座的璃华子和御堂吓得直往后退，藤间手里的笔掉到了地上。崔求成三两步冲过去，把自己的手塞到金原的牙齿之间。金原仍然在剧烈抽搐，全身扭曲成了吓人的形状。崔感到手指传来一阵疼痛，他扭过头，朝惊呆在原地的朱大喊一声：“快拿东西过来！！”

朱回了神，声音发抖地应了一句，赶快跑去拿手绢缠在一块硬塑料垫板上，递给崔求成。发病中的金原牙关紧咬，等崔求成把板子塞在他牙缝里，抽出手指来，发现已经被咬得见了血。

“这样就不会让他被自己咬碎舌头了。”男人抹了把汗，顾不上处理伤口。“常守桑，你快去保健室喊唐之杜医生！！”

 

朱跑出去了。崔将金原抱到铺着泡沫塑料地板的游戏区躺下，把他的头侧过来以免他窒息。金原的嘴角吐出白沫，样子十分恐怖。他皱眉守在一旁，这时剩下的孩子们都慢慢聚了过来。

“他、他会死吗……”佐佐山的声音都变调了。

崔抬起头，发现大家脸上一个个都挂着明显的不安，御堂看起来快被吓哭了。滕秀星紧张地搓着衣角：“我刚才没有碰到他啊，他怎么摔倒了？”

只有圣护显得很镇定。“不是你的原因。”他说，“这是癫痫病。”

崔求成没说话。金原的脑部有器质性的病，但是上半年在班上并没有这样大发作过。他希望这可怜的小家伙刚才从椅子上摔下来时没有受伤。

“圣护说的对。他不会死的，你们别瞎担心了。”崔感到手上被咬破的地方隐隐作痛。

唐之杜来给金原做了紧急处理之后，崔和她一起把金原移到保健室去休息了。朱则留在教室里安慰惊魂未定的小孩们。在金原的情况好转之后，崔松了口气，想到应该给金原家里打电话，这时唐之杜对他说：“崔先生，你手上的伤口也得消一下毒哦。”

她用镊子夹了酒精棉球过来。崔含糊地道了声谢，听见唐之杜说：“对了，你知道吗？从来年起，文部省好像要推行新的教育改革政策。”

“哦？”

“今天给学生们做体检的时候，我听见其他班的老师们提到来着。”校医低头给他处理伤处。“特殊教育班级，好像要被撤销了。”

崔的手一抖，棉球从上面滑落了。

“怎么会……！”

唐之杜抬头看着他。

“是啊，我听到这个消息也很吃惊呢。明明咱们的特教班搞得很有爱……而且，要真是那样的话，到明年，崔先生要去哪里工作呢？”

崔求成完全没有在听她说。特教班取消之后，自己会不会失业，他首先想到的压根不是这个。脑海里第一个冒出的念头，是圣护他们要面临什么处境。辛辛苦苦“经营”出来的那间教室，还有好容易才连结起来的人与人的关系，这一切都要化为泡影了吗……随后，他又想到，无论如何，这意味着他将无法再像现在一样每天待在圣护身边了。

 

***  
金原在第二天基本恢复了正常。但这一场突发事件仍然对班里的气氛造成了影响，孩子们花了一些时间才重新活跃起来。崔求成没有对孩子们提起特教班有可能被取消的事，这个消息像石头一样压在他的心里，让他在看到小鬼们无知无觉的笑脸时总感到难抑的辛酸。他发现朱也没有对他提起这件事。或许朱和他一样，拖延着消息，不忍心让他忧虑。也或许朱还不知道，但不知是否是他的错觉，有时他感到朱的微笑有些勉强。再或许，那消息还没有真正被确定下来吧……崔怀着这样的希望。

只是，万一是真的，那么他们、孩子们，总有一天要面对这件事。

糟糕的是，此后，金原的病情恶化了。一个月之后，小孩在某节课上又经历了一次大发作，他们不得不将他送到了医院。如果金原的癫痫症无法有效抑制，再继续上学就是不合适的了。这个周一，当其他孩子准备上课的时候，他们发现金原的座位空了。

“金原君以后没法来上学了。”朱忍着难过对大家说，“他需要治疗。等他的病好起来，也许我们就能再见到金原君了。”

但崔知道金原不会回来了……病痛将伴随那个孩子的一生。这是命运。七颗星星当中的一颗，终于在这里掉队了……

少了一个人之后，班里多少有些士气低沉。从前，谁都没有想过，那个平时最不起眼的、傻乎乎又看起来一无是处的金原，他的突然消失竟也会给每个人带来如此明显的冲击。随着秋季学期的天气逐渐转凉，萧瑟之感一直在崔求成心中萦绕不去。有一天，当他开着校车送圣护回家的时候，圣护对他说：求成是不是有什么心事？

他看了看圣护。小孩一如既往地坐在他的副驾驶座上，此时车的后座上已经空空荡荡，其他孩子都已经到站下车了。崔求成开着车转过一个弯，暂时没有回答。

圣护也没有再问。直到下车的时候，男孩解开安全带，推开门，忽然回过头来，在柔黄色的路灯光里凝视着他：

“下次找个机会，我给你读睡前故事吧。”

“诶？”

圣护微微地笑着。

“以前听求成念故事的时候，我觉得很安心，很舒服。所以下次换我来给求成读吧，会让你心情变好的。”

他跳下车，关上车门走开了。崔呆呆地望着他走远。圣护走出一段距离，又回过头，朝他挥了挥手。

崔求成几乎鼻子一酸。在特教班被取消之前，绝对要让内幕水落石出，绝对要把圣护彻底救出来——那一刹那，他下定了决心。

 

 

14 铁之肠

 

房间里没有开灯。等男人感受到寒意的时候，上身已经有些发僵。他揉了揉眼睛，把笔记本电脑合起来放到床头，然后看了一眼钟表。已经是后半夜了。

躺回枕头上，崔求成疲倦地舒了一口气。这些天来他一直在用电脑暗中侵入泉宫寺名下的产业，试图摸清这个老狐狸的底细，但进展不是很大。泉宫寺主要经营方向在于医疗保健领域，旗下不仅有药厂、器械厂和医院，还有各种慈善机构，这使泉宫寺丰久名利双收。然而在查看账目和一些细节的时候，崔还是发现了一些不对劲。泉宫寺所资助福利院的弃儿，被收留时档案里智障和患有先天病的比例格外高。按说，这些孩子成为弃婴的几率确实比较大。但是根据崔那次去福利院的印象，却基本没有看见有病的小孩。对照了医院的死者档案之后，他发现那些福利院的患儿几乎都是年纪很小就在泉宫寺的医院病故了。

简直，就像是故意在收集那样的小孩一样……

窗外是淅淅沥沥的秋雨声，崔的思绪因精神恍惚而逐渐开始脱离了自己的控制。那些在社会视线之外消失的孩子们都是自然死亡吗？现在还是没有抓到实质性的证据。而且就算他黑进对方的硬盘盗取了什么东西，指证的同时他自己是不是也会因为黑客活动坐牢呢……崔在被窝里辗转着翻了个身。难道真的要鱼死网破？真的要为了那个谜一样的孩子赌上自己的身家性命吗？他略带愧疚地发现了自己一瞬的犹豫。

现在，已经蹚进了水里，就不可能不湿鞋了。

唯一可以坐实的是圣护的证言。可圣护除了那次对他吐露之外，在其他人面前仍是拒绝开口的。靠圣护去揭发泉宫寺的希望是如此渺茫。男人裹紧被子，圣护小巧的轮廓在脑海中慢慢地弥散了。有一个焦急的声音在他的睡梦中回响：快啊，没有时间了……不快点的话——

 

***  
“你说滕生病了？”

崔求成从驾驶座上扭过头来，看着刚刚爬上后座的两人。

“嗯……”佐佐山瞥了一眼藤间，后者沉默地点了一下头。

“昨晚我去那小子的宿舍找他的时候，舍监没让我进去，说他生病了。早上我到门外喊他，被那些狗屁大人骂了……”

“舍监没有告诉你们秀星君得了什么病吗？”崔求成问。佐佐山摇摇脑袋。车窗外，隔着铁栏杆能看到西比拉市福利院灰白的砖墙。縢秀星的房间在另一面，从这里没法直接望见他的窗口。

“我还是去看一下吧。”放心不下的朱说。

崔和剩余的几个孩子留在校车里等着。这是周一上学途中的例行一站，每天清早，崔开车先去接圣护，然后接常守朱，再到这里接藤间、佐佐山、滕秀星和璃华子，最后去接御堂。因为狡啮和宜野座的家和御堂家在同一区，偶尔这两个常规班的小孩也会来蹭车，反正面包车后面空间很充足。现在，崔从反光镜里看着后座上的三个小孩。璃华子用小梳子梳着缎子般的黑头发，佐佐山无聊地抖动着双腿，藤间显得有些呆滞，一副还没完全睡醒的样子。他又瞅了瞅旁边副驾驶座上的圣护，圣护低着头，银色的发丝静静低垂着，并没有注意他的视线。男孩正趁停车的这段时间翻着哆啦A梦漫画。

几分钟后，常守朱回来了，显得很苦恼。

“说是急性肺炎，昨天夜里送去医院了，所以没有在宿舍里……”她钻进来，关上车门。“滕君上周在学校还好好的啊。”

“不过最近的天气确实很多变……”这样说着，崔却忽然产生了不好的预感。

因为快到上课时间了，特教班只好先去学校，朱决定等放学之后去医院看望秀星。这天午休时，照例跑来串门的狡啮和宜野发现了滕的缺席。

“你们班又少人了啊？”狡啮说，“真稀奇，滕那样整天窜上跳下的家伙居然也会病倒。”

小鬼的无心之言被崔求成听在耳里。他心里一阵痉挛。又少了一个，这说法实在不祥。朱去开教员会议了，崔看着教室里剩下的稀稀落落几个孩子，不禁有些别扭，但当和圣护对上视线的时候，他还是不由得换上了微笑。

朱回来之后并没有马上告诉崔求成会议的内容。“下午咱们班和二年A组一起上一次体育课，好不好？”她问大家。

“好！！！”佐佐山开心地赞成道。

二年A组是青柳璃彩担任的班级。下午，特教班在好奇的目光下来到了操场上，和常规班的娃娃们排列在了一起。青柳招呼着他们，像是在表示欢迎，但常守朱并没有上前去，只是面带鼓励地站在操场边上。崔在一群小家伙当中寻找着圣护。体育课的内容是接力赛跑，孩子们正在乖乖地做准备活动，他看见狡啮走过去和圣护说着什么，两人的脸上都带着挑战的笑意。

“看起来挺精神的啊……”他感慨道。这时朱走到了他旁边，和他一起远远眺望。

“是啊，能融入就最好了。”她轻声说。“崔先生，中午开会的时候，理事长向我们证实了一件事……特教班制度从春季学期开始就要被取消了。”

崔求成没有看她。他的眼睛随着远处蹦跳的白色身影，仿佛出了神。

“咱们班的孩子，现在情况已经比从前好多了，”姑娘接着说。“我想剩下来的这段日子就让他们和常规班多接触，慢慢适应，等到下学期，他们应该就能顺利安插到普通班级里去了吧……滕君和璃华子也许可以进二年级，其他孩子……”

“要怎么告诉他们？”崔问。

朱不做声了。两个人同时感到了一阵如同要把自家孩子送给别人的痛苦。

操场上传来体育老师神月的吆喝，然后一声哨响，加油声立刻响成一片。特教班自成一队，排在最外圈的跑道，佐佐山跑第一棒。他很快把其他组甩到了后面，使劲地把接力棒塞到御堂手里。

“噢噢噢！！！干掉他们！！！”

男孩带着气喘的大嗓门让观战的老师们忍俊不禁。喧闹声也感染了崔求成，让他暂时忘掉了接踵而至的烦心事。御堂的速度比较一般，被旁边的男孩追了上来。第三棒璃华子虽然跑得不慢，可是同一棒的霜月美佳意外地是个矫健的孩子，两人基本不相上下。于是接力棒同时递到了宜野座和藤间的手里。

宜野座跑得比藤间快。但是，就在剩下不远的地方，也许是太过紧张了，宜野座摔了一跤，结果把棒子飞了出去。

“哈哈哈哈！”佐佐山幸灾乐祸地乱舞，“宜野老师！藤间要超过你啦！！！”和宜野一组的狡啮则冷静地朝队友伸着手：“宜野！没关系的，快！！”

宜野座努力爬了起来，藤间这时已经赶上了他。泪痣男孩一脸急切地往前递着接力棒，“圣、圣护君，给你……！！”然后，几乎是同时，圣护和狡啮都像离弦的箭一样冲了出去。

最后一棒的争夺激动人心，操场上的孩子们尖着嗓子此起彼伏地叫喊，崔忍不住也把手放到嘴边：“旦那——加油！！”

一黑一白两个男孩心无旁骛，仿佛此刻世界上只有他们两个一样。狡啮和圣护以飞快的速度并驾齐驱着，一直奔向终点。和上次玩警察抓坏蛋的时候相似的画面，这次崔求成的心里却忽然升起了遥远的伤感。一眨眼，比赛结束了。孩子们乱糟糟地休息着，这时候圣护转过了头，似乎是在寻找着谁。小孩发现了站在远处的崔，便伸出手朝他比了一个V字晃动着，笑容纯真无暇。

崔也朝圣护挥着手。

“如果旦那他们能顺利被编进常规班里，我这个助手的职位也就不需要了吧。”他说。

面对朱复杂的表情，男人淡然地笑了笑。“最近得尽快开始找新的工作了呢……不过在那之前，还有些必须要完成的事情。”

他转过身，离开了欢声笑语的操场。

 

***  
“他们不让我探视秀星君！”

电话里的常守朱听起来非常担心，“医院的人说秀星君病情严重，在重症监护室里，目前禁止探视……而且，他们说学校老师不是孩子的法定监护人……”

“就是说你没法确定那孩子真的在医院里？”

“他们通过视频让我看了一眼，秀星君昏迷不醒的样子……等等，崔先生，你是什么意思？”

崔求成暂时没有告诉常守朱自己心里的怀疑。挂断电话后，他再一次打开电脑，用自己的技术调出泉宫寺医院的数据。确实有縢秀星的入院记录，但是这说明不了什么，记录也好视频也好都可以造假……保险起见，他又重新查看了西比拉福利院的收养档案，却看到了一个让他吃惊的变化：滕的档案文件最新的修改时间竟然是在昨天白天。

他打开文件，却并没有发现里面的记录有什么奇怪的改动。

某人出于不知什么目的，修改了这个男孩的收养档案，但又因为不知什么原因最终把修改的地方改了回来——这是崔求成的推测。而且，试图做改动的时间是在昨天，是在縢秀星被宣称病倒之前……联想到此前被送去医院并且死在那里的那些孩子，崔求成的额头上渗出了冷汗。

假如猜测是真的，假如泉宫寺以表面上的产业为掩护，背地里实际上是在从事着某种和儿童有关的犯罪，那么现在縢秀星很有可能正要变成新的受害者。这样的话，事态就迫在眉睫了！然而，该说对方做得滴水不漏，既作为收养机构掌握着孤儿的监护权，又作为医疗机构控制着生杀大权，这样福利院的孩子根本从头到尾都是泉宫寺的囊中之物。现在，凭他和常守，要如何保证縢秀星的安全？

思量再三，崔求成只能想到一个办法。

第二天午休时分，圣护正坐在教室角落里做白色拼图，崔走了过去。“旦那，我有点事想问你，能出来一下吗？”

男人居高临下的脸上有着少见的严肃，圣护察觉了这种不同寻常的气息，没多问什么，跟着他走到了户外。两人来到走廊的尽头，崔停住脚步，转向圣护蹲下身。

“旦那，你知不知道滕秀星在哪里？”

圣护不明所以地挑起眉毛。

“好吧，那么我再换一种问法……滕有没有被带到泉宫寺家里去？或者说，你知不知道泉宫寺是否曾经把别的小孩子带回去？”

他紧盯着圣护的面孔，希望让圣护感知到，自己不得到答案是不会退却的。圣护脸上并没有明显的波动。

“这就是你最近的心事吗？”

“旦那，是我先提的问题。”

“……”圣护停顿了一下。“我没有见过泉宫寺先生做那样的事。被他带回家的只有我一个。”

“并不一定是他本人亲自做，你有没有注意到过什么可疑的迹象？”

又是那种明亮而锐利的眼神。圣护金色的瞳孔里闪着摄人的光泽，让人联想到某种机灵而冷酷的猫科动物。男孩一动不动地直视着他。

“你为什么要问这些？”

“因为我在怀疑泉宫寺丰久。我怀疑他涉嫌把福利院的孩子秘密送到某个地方，并且杀死了他们，现在縢的生病和被隔离或许也和这有关……而你或许知道某些真相。”

“人们总想从我身上知道真相。”圣护冷冷地移开视线。

“我知道你讨厌追问，旦那。我知道。但是这次情况紧急——”

“求成，我不知道你什么时候变得这么有正义感了。”

“并不是什么正义感，而是因为不去做不行！”崔求成脱口而出：“时间不多了，旦那，特教班就要解散了，而我希望能在那之前让你得到真正的自由！这是我无论如何都要做到的事情！！”

圣护的脸色变了。

“这个班要解散？……为什么？”

“因为制度法令改变了，以后学校里不会再开设特殊教育……”崔没有接着说下去，因为对面圣护茫然失神的模样是那么令人心痛。话一旦出口，巨大的恐慌便突然化作了实感，压得他上不来气。他不知道接下来会变成什么样，圣护是否能接受现实，而他们的最后又将是何种结局……但除了沉默，他不知该做些什么。

过了好一会，圣护才轻轻开口了。

“会死的。”

“你是说縢秀星会死吗？”

“不，是你……再深入进来的话，求成，你会死的。”

圣护绷起嘴唇，眸子仿佛在燃烧。“可是我不想让求成死掉。”

崔求成望着他。虽然以前已经感受过很多次，但崔还是在此刻再次体会到了眼前这个孩子身上蕴含的异于常人的能量，那种力量简直像在朝四周辐射一样清晰可感。他的心不由得受到了深重一击，如同被撞翻的水杯，酸甜苦辣顿时都泼溅出来。

他自以为一直是自己在想方设法保护圣护，却不知道，其实圣护也一直在认真地保护着他……

“旦那，”崔伸手放在圣护的头顶上，捋了捋细软的银色毛发。“和你一起走的路是座危险的桥，我知道。我可是个有觉悟的‘坏人’啊。”

“你没想过中途返回吗？”

“因为你周围有些事情很奇怪啊……刚来班上的那时候，我就说过，按理讲我只要能在这里生活下去就该庆幸了。可是如果对那些纠缠着你不放的东西视而不见，那才有问题吧？”

圣护笑了，但很快又恢复了凝重。

“求成相信我吗？”

“那还用说。”

“……我知道一个地方。”圣护说，“虽然我不知道他们在那下面做什么，但是我知道那个地方……泉宫寺先生今天晚上不在家，我带你去。”

 

结成秘密同盟的两人从走廊离开了。这时，走廊窗外的树丛里窸窸窣窣地动了动，几个男孩从里面钻了出来。

“呼——憋死我了！”佐佐山抹了抹额头。“那是什么意思，特教班要解散了？”他看着另外两人。狡啮一副沉思的表情。

“照那家伙说的，难道滕被诱拐了？泉宫寺不是咱们学校的董事吗？那个槙岛圣护知道些什么……”

“我可没有要偷听，都是你们拉着我的错！”宜野座显得十分不安。“快上课了，狡啮，我们快回班上去吧！”

 

TBC

 

15 玛土撒拉的游戏

 

（上）  
“好了，那边的小子，还不赶紧下车？”

狡啮乖觉地直起脖子：“我今天要去佐佐山那玩~”他朝佐佐山光留挤了挤眼睛，又转向宜野座：“宜野你不去嘛？”

模范学生此时已经跟着御堂跳下了车，正站在外面瞪着他们。

“不去，不按时回家的话妈妈会着急的。”

司机崔求成对男孩子的淘气并不是很介意，事实上男人的心思此刻一半不在这里。“你朋友说的对，待会你也要给家里打个电话哦？”他潦草地告诫着，狡啮连忙点头。宜野望了望仍然赖在车里的好友，脸上一瞬闪过欲言又止的担忧神色。

秋天的夜色开始提早降临。因为要到医院去看縢秀星，常守朱已经提前走了。到了福利院一站，狡啮、佐佐山、藤间和璃华子都下车，乘客便只剩下了圣护。四个小孩伫立在路边，目送校车开出去一段距离。

“好了，快上来！咱们跟着他们去看个究竟！！”

狡啮拦住了一辆计程车，佐佐山随他麻利地爬上车，藤间和璃华子吃惊地看着他俩动作。“你们要跟踪圣护君？！为什么？”藤间说。

“我们听到了白毛老师一些可怕的秘密哦，不侦查一下可不行。”佐佐山大咧咧地朝他一挥手，“胆小鬼就别跟来啦！”

他作势要把车门拉上，无意的激将法奏了效，藤间急忙扳住门把手。“我也去！”

“我也想去！”璃华子提起裙角，跟着敏捷地钻进了车门。佐佐山正色撵她，“我们不带女生玩。再说你要是回去晚了，怎么跟你爸交代？”

女孩犹豫了一下，还是坚持：“我去看看就回来。”

狡啮催促道：“快走吧，槙岛的车要看不见了。”佐佐山见状也顾不上再多想，车子启动了，很快载着他们消失在黄昏的街道尽头。

 

***  
“跟我来。”圣护的声音听上去很飘渺。

崔求成摸索着前行，心脏砰砰直跳。秋后的鸣虫偶尔发出孱弱的叫声，天已经差不多黑了，后花园里的藤架长廊变成了枝叶浓密的隧道，不远处别墅里的灯光都无法穿透。泉宫寺家的两只恶狗见了生人会吠，所以按照圣护的指示，崔先绕到别墅后墙外，等圣护从里面接应他潜入。

他没把这个深入虎穴的计划告诉常守朱，但在放学前，他建议她联系那位征陆智己警官。假如医院方面对滕秀星的情况含糊其辞，她可以请征陆动用警方权限来要求探视病人。绕开本埠警局是为了避免其中有泉宫寺的人。对于泉宫寺在西比拉市的触角之广，崔觉得还是小心为上。

假如朱知道了他的行动，一定会阻止的吧。这确实是个贸然乱来的主意，既不清楚前路，也不知道后果，所以崔也不想把别人卷入进来。他低头望着圣护小小的后脑勺。

——到底还是铤而走险了。

一切玩笑都已成真，这次可不再是警察抓坏蛋的游戏，他和槙岛圣护变成了真正的危险的共犯……但他不知道圣护究竟知道多少内情，对他坦白几分，又隐瞒几分？这孩子知道他们目前的处境吗？一定是知道的吧，可是圣护看起来还是如此沉静。崔跟在他身后，感觉犹如跟随着指路的白色天使。万一今天自己真的不走运上了天堂，这番光景或许就成了某种预兆吧。这样想着，崔暗自笑了。

避开仆人耳目，他们谨慎地穿过无人的走廊。圣护将他引到了一扇厚重的门前，崔求成眯起眼睛。

上次来家访的时候，也到过这个房间……

他们闪身进屋，崔将门闩从里面插上，圣护打开了灯。泉宫寺收藏的动物标本陈列在周围，一双双已经死去却仍栩栩如生的眼睛从四下里注视着他们。房间里静得让人心里发毛，冷飕飕的感觉从裤腿向上蹿升，崔求成克制住这不舒服的感觉，跟着圣护走向房间的一角。忽然，他意识到那股冷气并非自己的心理作用。

“之前就觉得这里的温度比外面低啊。”

圣护绕着墙角处的一只很大的羚羊标本转了转，然后伸出手。

“嗯，因为这间屋子通向地下。”

男孩推了推标本的基座，因用力而皱起了眉，于是崔让他退到一旁，卷起袖子自己上阵。标本挪开之后，下面被盖住的地板上有一个经过伪装的把手。崔求成握住那里，试着向上一拉。

“这就是入口了吧……”

男人探头向下看去。陡峭的楼梯不知通向多深，底下竟隐隐透出光线。寒气扑面而来，崔不禁打了个哆嗦。他转向圣护，圣护跪在他边上，缩着肩膀，俯身凝视地下密道。

“旦那，你留在上面，我到下面去。”

不知为何，这句话就像早已等在嘴边一样，说出来的时候，崔求成的胃里产生了一阵奇怪的悸动。世间林林总总的偶然当中存在着必然，现在，崔意识到，这就是自己的必然。他想起了很久以前，圣护第一次走进特教班教室的那一刻。在那一刻，命运就已经注定会让他走到今天这一步了……泉宫寺的话是对的，圣护身上有种说不清道不明的东西，将他越来越深地吸引，这种引力无法抵抗。

圣护朝他抬起了双眸。金色的眼睛如湖水般平静幽深，崔看到自己的身影溺在其中。圣护既没有阻止，也没有要随他一同行动的意思，只是点了点头，仿佛已经做出了某种决断。

“我在这里等着求成。”

“旦那，万一有什么情况，你就别管我了。”

“……”

“如果縢秀星真的在下面，我会把他带上来；如果没有找到，我也会先回来。假如有什么意外，没法从这里回到地面，我会自己想办法的，也许还有别的出口……总之旦那，过了一个小时还没有听见我的动静的话，你就把这里封上。保护你自己要紧。”

圣护默默接受着崔求成的拥抱，把鼻尖埋在他肩上吸了吸。

“求成，你要是回不来，我就没有部下了。不要让我失望哦。”

“好的。”

崔安慰地握了握小孩的手掌，然后小心地蜷身进入地道。他沿着狭窄的楼梯一点点向下。即使知道圣护不一定看得见，男人还是在尚能看到入口的位置最后停了停，仰脸朝上方露出笑容。“……我去了。”

 

***  
“喂，咱们该不会跟丢了吧？”

四个小学生在林荫道的一侧转悠着。狡啮聚精会神地搜索，佐佐山则煞有介事地搭凉棚眺望。

“……有了。”狡啮轻声说。他指了指路对面，几个孩子顺着望去，只见熟悉的校车正一栋房子后方，停在一个隐蔽的位置上。大家立刻过去查看。

“看来没走错，不过白毛老师他们往哪个方向走了呢？”佐佐山思忖着。璃华子说：“应该是去泉宫寺先生的家吧。”

“可是我们谁也不知道他家在哪啊。”藤间说。

“这里已经快到近郊了，你们看，刚刚过来的街上都是高级别墅。槙岛那么有钱，泉宫寺家的房子应该也很豪华。”狡啮托着下巴冷静地推理。“如果槙岛要偷偷带人回家，校车不会停在别墅旁边，一定会离开一段距离，停在不容易被发现的地方。所以，根据车子所在的位置……”

他站在原地四下观察了一下，“那边的树林后面好像有灯光？”

在夜色中，远远地能看见一些尖顶的轮廓，应当是很气派的建筑。狡啮没多做停顿，沿着公路迈开步子。“先去瞧瞧再说吧。”

他们走了一阵，随着公路转弯，高级住宅区不知不觉已经被抛在身后。道两旁都变成了森林，路上几乎没有行人和车辆。四个孩子都不吭声了，紧张感就像某种透明的东西胶着在他们之间，但谁也不想率先戳破。

这时候又是狡啮开口：“看！”

确实有一栋房子，非常大，透过幢幢的树干，可以看到通明的灯火。然而在森林掩映中，那里就像女巫的住所一样使人感到犹疑。璃华子小声道：“我们还是回去吧……” 

“老子就说不带你来，女生真是麻烦……”佐佐山翻着眼睛，“那你先回去好了。嗯？”他发现一旁的藤间身体僵直不动，便伸手在对方面前晃了晃。“至于这么害怕吗？”

藤间没有理睬他。藤间的脸上浮现出一种诡异的表情，像是发呆，又像是痴迷，睁大的双眼里流露着狂喜。佐佐山吃惊地退了一步。

“喂，你——”

还没来得及阻止，泪痣男孩已经向前跑去，径直闯进了树林里。

“藤间！！你要去哪！！？”佐佐山在后面喊道。藤间没有回应。狡啮拔脚追过去。“他是怎么回事？”

“不知道！！那小子以前就经常发疯！”佐佐山着急地跟在后头。“可是为什么看见那座公馆他就犯病了？”

“也许他知道什么，总之咱们得先把他追回来！！”

“等一等……”眼见三个男孩都撒丫子奔进了树林，璃华子的抗议显得很微弱。女孩扭头看了看空旷的来路，又看看面前僻静的树林，一时无措。要从这里一个人回家去未免太可怕了，她只好咬咬牙跟上去。

树枝在头顶上纵横交错，几个孩子不时被脚下的根系绊倒，偶尔响起的鸟兽叫声让这场冒险越来越像童话中误入迷途的恐怖之夜。跌跌撞撞中，他们暂时没有去考虑此刻不远处的公馆里正在发生的其他事情……那里通明的光亮，正像是为了诱捕昆虫而亮起的巨大灭蚊灯。

圣护抱着膝盖，仰着脸独自坐在标本陈列室的墙边。他时不时朝地道的洞口瞥一眼，谛听下面是否有崔的动静。这时，突然传来一阵笃笃的敲门声。

泉宫寺丰久站在门外，手上拿着一支双筒猎枪。

 

（下）

在一棵大树背后，藤间停了下来。男孩把手贴在树干上抚摸了两下，然后蹲下身，开始用手挖开地上的土。随后，狡啮赶了上来。

“这下面埋着什么吗？”

出乎他意料，藤间开口了。“这里是去城堡的路。”

“城堡？”狡啮怀疑地看着他挖土。“你说那座公馆吗？”

“不，是城堡，”泪痣男孩固执地说，“公主就在里面。”

不远处传来了轻轻的一声惊叫。璃华子似乎被地上的盘根错节缠到了脚。女孩身子一歪，这时一只胳膊接住了她。

“不是说了叫你赶快回家去吗！”佐佐山摆出一副凶暴的样子瞪着她，不过在黑暗中其实起不到什么效果。“真是的，笨女人！净给老子添麻烦……既然不回去那就跟紧点，别迷路哦。”

他把璃华子拉起来，然后攥着她的手腕，像兄长似的让她跟在自己身后。两个孩子走到大树后，藤间仍然在那里挖掘不止，狡啮把书包丢在一边，也加入了他。

“你们两个在搞什么？咱可不是来寻宝的。”佐佐山说。

“如果我没猜错的话，这里有条地道能潜入那座房子。”狡啮又刨了两下，“啊！”

土层不见了，下面露出了铁质表面。他们继续清掉土块，很快发现这是一只像井盖一样的东西。藤间摸索了一阵，然后忽然抓住某处向上一掀。

“！！！”

狡啮、佐佐山和璃华子围着这个乍现的入口往下看，藤间却毫不迟疑，径自钻了进去。“喂喂——！！”佐佐山想抓住他的衣服，但被挣开了。泪痣男孩像着了魔似的一股脑往深处走去。

狡啮和佐佐山面面相觑。

“……只有跟着他下去了。”佐佐山破罐破摔地叹了口气，“我说狡啮，咱们这次回去肯定会被骂死的。”

他让璃华子走在自己身后，两人钻进地道，可是狡啮却没有动。黑发男孩戒备地抬起头，像嗅到了什么似的望着不远处的黑魆魆的树丛。

“佐佐山，”他说，“藤间和王陵先拜托你了，我去去就来！”

佐佐山还没来得及答话，地道的盖子已经在他们头顶合上了。

 

***  
“看来我不在家的时候你很忙呢。”

宅邸主人端着枪走进房间，扫视了一圈，目光回到圣护身上。枪口从圣护眼前一晃而过，男孩没有后退。

“自己一个人在这间屋子里做什么？”泉宫寺问。

“我想看看这些标本。”

“哦？那么为什么要把门闩上？”

“不希望被人打扰。”

“看不出你这么喜欢我的这些收藏品，连晚上也要来观赏吗？”

“我对死去的东西不感兴趣。”圣护淡然道，“我只是在想，它们是怎样死掉的……”

他们的视线相触了。一时间，仿佛有看不见的东西在彼此间暗涌不息。泉宫寺忽而上前一步，将指尖放在圣护前额，沿着他银色的发梢轻轻一捻。

“你太善于玩弄语言了，这不是一个小孩子应有的。”

“我也并没有得到过一个小孩子应有的对待。”

“但我让你得到了比其他小孩子更多的东西，不是吗。”泉宫寺的手顺着圣护的脸颊向下，捏住了男孩的下巴，稍稍扳起对方的脸颊。“你在出汗。这屋里明明很冷……为什么？”

老人的视线转开去，渐渐移到了屋角的羚羊标本身上。“槙岛君，你该不会是在我不知道的地方动过什么手脚吧？”

在开门之前，圣护关上了地道口，并且将标本挪回原位。移动大而沉重的模型底座对于孩子来说太过困难了，让他费了一些力气。泉宫寺将手指继续向下，抚过圣护的脖颈，顺着领口触到他胸前。圣护没有反抗，知道对方能够透过衣襟清晰察知自己尚未平复的心跳。

不过泉宫寺并没就此追问下去。许久，老人突然像是自语一般低声说：

“我就知道总有一天我会因为你而毁灭。”

他松开圣护直起身子，重新擎起了枪。横亘着皱纹的脸上，那对绿眼睛里带上了一种深长的释然意味。

“你不可能成为任何人的池中之鱼，除非你也像这些标本一样死去……”他轻声叹息，环顾着周围。“的确，我曾经一度醉心于收集那些永远定格的东西，直到我看见你，才开始奢望能拥有一件活着的艺术品。我抛弃了过去的那些爱好。我从没像这一年多来一样每天感受到重返年青时的兴奋……但在决定把你带回家的时候，我就隐约明白会有这样一天。只是没想到会这样快。你可真是心急啊，槙岛君。”

“我是你的养子。现在仍然是，泉宫寺先生。”圣护说。

泉宫寺笑了。

“果然你是个天生的诡辩家，那位求成先生听到也许会伤心啊……不过没关系。他已经做出了选择，我也将做出选择，谁都不会因此后悔。”枪栓发出卡啦一声。“能够让你做到如此程度的人物，我也想将他视为平等的对手了呢。说老实话，你多少也有一些期待吧？期待看到我们这些扑火飞蛾在今晚的命运……还有你自己的命运。”

门外匆匆走进一个仆人。“老爷……”来人在泉宫寺耳边低语了几句。家主点点头。

“看来闯进来的耗子不止一只呢。”他再次注视面前的孩子，“槙岛君，如果这是你的决定，那就好好看着吧，看到这出戏落幕为止。好吗？”

圣护没回答，只是仰起脸，向他展开犹如神祇的笑容。

 

***  
地下的规模超过了崔求成的想象。他发现地道有若干岔路，通向不同的方向。这里的风格看上去和地面上的公馆很一致，可以看出年代久远。然而墙壁上却装着电灯，说明曾经被人改造过。虽然寒意逼人，空气却是畅通的，因此崔相信这里一定有排气口或者其他出口通到地上。他拿出手机打开了录像，同时发现这里收不到手机信号。

男人轻手轻脚地小心向前，提防着是否有暗藏的机关或者埋伏者。他暂时没有去探索那些黑洞洞的小岔道，而是顺着有灯光的路寻向尽头。随着前进，空间越发宽敞。虽说一点也不想在这个鬼地方看到更多不可告人的东西，崔还是很希望有所发现。他胆子不小，可独自走在这种像恐怖片一样的地下室里难免让人焦虑。

这时，他听到了一些细微的声音。

崔求成提高警惕，摸着声音的方向靠近过去。那是一排上了锁的屋子，门是铁的，看起来像牢房。不，应该就是牢房……他来到门前，透过门上的铁窗向里面窥视，忍不住吃了一惊：

“滕，是你吗？！”

縢秀星立刻发出吱吱呜呜的声音，似乎是嘴巴被蒙住了。崔稍微松了口气，“别乱动，现在就放你出来。”他一边撬锁一边想，自从多年前在贫民街混迹的时期之后，就再也没干过这种手艺了，想不到居然在这种地方派上用场。

锁头当啷一声掉下来，崔冲进屋里，把男孩身上的绳子解开。滕被绑在一座像是手术台一样的架子上，看起来已经挣扎了一段时间，胸口一个劲地起伏。崔求成把他扶起来，连忙查看了一遍小孩身上，发现并他没有受伤。滕的双手一获自由，立刻使劲地把嘴上贴着的胶带往下扯，脸蛋都揪得鼓了起来。

“求成！！”男孩高兴地喊，崔赶紧示意他不要大声。

“发生了什么事？”

“不知道……”滕秀星迷迷糊糊地挠着头发，“傍晚的时候我去佐佐山的宿舍玩游戏，看见柜子上放着一罐饮料，我以为是佐佐山的，就趁他不在喝掉了。后来我有点困就睡着了，再后来醒了就在这里……这是哪啊？我被绑架了吗？”他连珠炮似的问。

“……”不好的推测被进一步验证了。崔求成朝四下看了看，这间屋子的陈设有些像医院，刺鼻的消毒水味当中混合着令人不安的淡淡的血腥，屋子另一头放着柜子，上面摆着一些密封的一次性医用器械。此外还有一个像冷藏柜一样的东西。他没有过去一一细看，低头瞅了瞅男孩圆溜溜的眼睛。

“有坏人要害你们。”男人简单地说，“这里很危险，咱们得先逃出去再说。能走吗？”

他带着小孩离开这间诡异的屋子。崔看了一眼手机。搜查用得有些久了，也许没法在约好的时间之内回到圣护那里。要原路返回吗？

把滕拢在自己旁边，他一面思考着如何脱身，同时隐约担忧着圣护此时的情况。就在他们来到第一处地道岔口时，崔求成看到黑暗中晃过了一个影子。“不好！”

他扯过縢秀星，一猫腰扑过转角，在余光里看见了枪口绽出的明亮火花。

 

***  
男孩和女孩站在地下深处的大厅里。

两边排列着许许多多的玻璃容器，在幽暗的灯光下，透明的液体泛出冰蓝色的光泽。这里就像是博物馆的展厅……但展出的却并不是什么有趣的东西……

浸泡在液体中的是各种各样的器官。

“恶心……”

佐佐山的脸上皱成一团。眼前所见的一切已经超过了小孩子所能理解的范围。璃华子一只手抓着他的后襟，以震惊而迷茫的表情望着那些在水中漂浮的人体零件。因死亡而改变了颜色的薄膜、血管和肌理，在永久的静止中焕发出可怕而荒凉的艺术色彩。空气冰冷得不可思议。

“刚才那声音，该不会是枪响吧？”男孩搓了搓双臂取暖，“喂藤间，这里到底是怎么回事？！”

他扭头寻找另一个同伴，发现藤间站在房间尽头，一动不动。

“喂，你有没有听见我说话……”佐佐山走近过去，渐渐说不出话了，只是睁圆了眼睛。

藤间趴在一只很大的玻璃容器前面，脸颊几乎贴在了上面，整个人如陷入梦幻中。

“来看你了……我来看你了……”

水中是一个幼小的女孩。她闭着双目，纤细的四肢向后舒展，姿势像在飞翔。女孩的一边眼角下有一颗泪痣，和藤间一模一样。然而她看上去比现在的藤间年龄更小。毫无疑问，她和其他的“展品”一样，已经死了。藤间紧贴着玻璃，呼吸在玻璃上结出了一小片水雾。隔着一层玻璃，男孩和女孩如同额头相抵般亲密。

藤间的嗓音嘶哑了。他不断重复着：“对不起，让你寂寞了……我来看你了……”

在他身后，佐佐山和璃华子呆望着这难以言喻的一幕。

“……原来他真的有个妹妹……”佐佐山喃喃道，又瞧了瞧那死去的女孩。她的头发里凝聚着气泡，皮肤因长期的浸泡而呈现出异常的惨白，却有种像大理石雕塑一样的诡异美感。他有些不忍，走过去按住藤间的肩膀。

“听我说，她已经死了。”

藤间仍然闭着眼睛，神色几乎是安详的，如同回到了家。

“她只是变成了鬼魂……她就在这，一直都在这。”

“醒醒吧，你这个疯子！她就是死了！而且不知道哪个变态把她的尸体藏在这里！！你妹妹绝对不会愿意呆在这的，咱们得赶快上去，然后报警找人来——”

“不行！不能报警！！”藤间突然猛地扭过头，直盯着佐佐山。“不能告诉警察，警察会毁掉城堡的……他们会把她带走的！！”

“你——”佐佐山正要反驳，这时从远处又传来“砰”地一声枪响，他一急之下，伸手拽起藤间就走。“快点！我们得回去了！！小妞你也快过来！！”

他冲璃华子喊道，女孩仍然望着藤间妹妹的标本，像是没回过神来一样。佐佐山一边扭着剧烈抗拒的藤间，一边伸手去够她——

他的手指在半空僵住了。

一阵剧痛从胸口蔓延开，佐佐山难以置信地低了低头，看见一只圆珠笔的尖端没入了自己的肋间。鲜血顺着笔杆淌下来，流到藤间的手上，又滴到地上。

“藤、间……你……”

男孩跪倒下去，脸上仍然是震惊的神色。藤间气喘着，手中握着谁也想不到的凶器，眼睛里闪动着错乱的光亮。“不能……不、不许报警……要保护……”

他的视线转向了不远处已经惊呆的女孩身上。“不能让你们报警。”

璃华子被突如其来的变故吓住了，仍站在原地。藤间向她跨了一步，这时佐佐山突然从地上跃起，从后面一把抱住了藤间。

“快跑……”他痛苦地喘息着，但仍禁锢住藤间不放，璃华子身体一颤，似乎仍在犹豫，佐佐山用力向她大吼：“笨蛋，快跑啊！！！！！”

 

***  
璃华子不知道自己跑了多久。她慌不择路，几乎是拼命地在地道里四处跌撞。但她终于看到了一条通向上方的路。女孩用尽力气推开地道的盖子，爬出地面。

“爸爸……呜……”

眼泪在眼眶里打转，她不知自己身处何处，也不知道其他特教班的人都在哪里，这晚上对于只有六七岁的小姑娘来说太恐怖了，她觉得双腿控制不住地发抖，但还是坚持着站起来，脑子里只记得佐佐山说的报警。

蹒跚着跑出几步，女孩突然意识到这里并非只有她一个人。

粗重的吐气伴随着低沉而带着威胁意味的呼噜声，从后方逼近了她。在璃华子看清向她扑来的是什么东西的时候，她发出了一声凄厉的惨叫。

 

TBC  
============================================================

16 鲜血的褒奖

 

“砰！！！”

男人肩膀一震。又一颗子弹在近处飞过，把墙上的一盏灯打得爆裂开。枪声震耳。他仓促地改换着掩蔽处，觉得自己像过街的耗子。

“连招呼都不打就闯进别人家可是很失礼的，求成先生。”

泉宫寺的声音在地下迷宫里回响。“不过这也不能怪你……是我的养子给你开了后门啊。”

崔不答腔，脑子里飞快地思索着对敌之策。他把脊背贴紧坚硬的墙壁，全身处于应激状态。捕猎者的话音像鹰一样在他上空徘徊。

“最早，在停车场的那个晚上，我就留意到你了。我让圣护在车子里等我，回来时却看见你站在车窗边向他搭话。还有你提出要带圣护去找某位教授看病的那次。你和那个女教师来家访那次。你带着一群小鬼出现在圣护的庭审会那次。我应当更加警惕的，我已经察觉到你对他特别关注……但是这回，你居然发现了这地下的秘密，我不得不承认你是个比我预想中更难对付的角色。

“这是褒扬的意思哦，求成先生。年长者永远不可轻视年青人，或许这是我应得的教训。所以，现在我要认真地杀死你。

“变成这样的境况，也许对你我而言都有些愚蠢，对旁人而言则有些好笑吧——我和你，就像为争夺一头雌兽而互相残杀的雄兽一样，为争夺圣护而欲置对方于死地。那孩子会给所有接近他的人招来不幸，却又令他们心甘情愿……”

“少把原因往圣护身上推，你要杀我根本只是为了你自己！！”崔求成忍不住回敬，随即又是一枪擦过，他身体一抖，感到手臂上传来了火辣的疼痛。泉宫寺大笑起来。

“看来你比我中毒还要深啊！家访那天我也讲过，你和我是一样的，当时你看起来很不愿意承认呢……是想证明你和我不同吗？你觉得你为他的付出比我高尚，比我无私，将你自己幻想成一个把公主从禁闭的城堡中拯救出来的骑士？不，你错了，求成先生。你也只是一个被圣护所俘获、傻乎乎地将自己卷入危险的可怜男人罢了。这个男人，如果不是你，也会是其他人，在今后亦不会缺乏后继者。”

“不是那样的……”崔觉得像有一团火焰在胸口灼烧。并不是因为被泉宫寺的话所挑动，这团火焰的火种，早已存在于他心中。顾不上去管渗血的伤口，他大声道，“不是那样的！！”

“哦？”泉宫寺怜悯地说，“我不知道圣护对你做了怎样的怀柔之策，不过你的自我膨胀倒也并非不可理解，毕竟那孩子主动对人抱以好意是十分罕见的。但是，正如我说的，你不可能是他唯一看中的人，而只是一件可替换的工具……”

崔求成眼前一瞬晃过了圣护也无风雨也无晴的模样。

“你知道吗？他在观望。假如今天你死在我手里，那说明你的能力也不过如此了。圣护或许会为你惋惜一下，但也仅此而已。他会回到我身边，继续忍耐，直到下一个像你一样的人物出现。”

“……大概吧……”

地下室的屋顶斑驳暗淡。男人仰起脸深深地吸了一口气。他的脸上浮现出淡薄的笑。

“不过我可没有自以为是到把自己当成圣护的救世主。我也没有期望过永久占据他的视线。你说的我都明白，早就明白……这孩子懂得见风使舵，可那对我来说并不是什么坏事，因为我告诉过他，首先要让自己在这个世上生存下去……”胸中的火焰越来越旺，直到照亮了崔的双眼。“如果我在这里死了，如果旦那离开了我，也依然能发自内心地笑着活下去往前走，那我会高兴的。不如说，那正是我所祈祷的。我希望他——”

希望他能自由  
希望他能幸福  
但比起任何时刻，崔求成都没有像现在这样，如此地肺腑发痛地希望着  
……希望能够再一次见到他

“你啰嗦得不少了，老爷子，”崔说，“现在轮到我来反击了。”

 

***  
夜幕笼罩了惨剧的现场——森林的阴影里，巨大的恶犬正在撕咬弱小的女孩。渐渐地，哭叫声弱了下去。狼犬践踏着血泊打转，嗅了嗅女孩的脖颈，张开饥饿的獠牙。

这时，另一团很大的黑影呼地一声掠过草丛，扑了过去。

第二只猛犬发出凶狠的吠叫，如同争抢猎物般矫健地冲向第一只，一下将同类掀翻在地。随着它的出现，一声呐喊划破了林间的黑暗。

“上啊，十美分！！！！”男孩鼓足力气吼道。

两只狗厮打在一处。被唤作“十美分”的猎犬体格并不如泉宫寺家的恶犬壮硕，然而面对强敌却异常英勇，它忠实地执行着小主人的命令，毫不退缩地和敌人战作一团，将另一只狗打得连连发出呜叫，被迫离开了倒在地上奄奄一息的受害者。宜野座伸元拨开草丛，跑到她身边，跪下来。“喂！喂——你还好吧！？”

“伸元，不要离开大人跑到前面去！太危险了！！”

在他后方响起了另一个男人的声音。征陆智己手中举着枪，三两步赶到了儿子身边。他打开手电筒扫向地面。璃华子头发缭乱，脸上满是血迹，一只手臂被咬得血肉模糊。她的胸口起伏微弱，看起来已经神志不清了。

“！！！”

征陆蹲下去查看伤者的情况，宜野座紧紧地挨着他，同时抬头搜寻十美分的身影。两只狗已经不知追咬到何处去了，只从树林深处隐约能听见咆哮声。

“这小姑娘伤得不轻，得先把她转移出去。”男人把璃华子抱起来，“伸元，你跟紧我。”

“可是狡啮他们还没找到……”

“之后我会回来继续搜索的！伤员和小孩子不能待在这里，你得给我回到大路上去。”

“不要！我要跟你一起去找！”

“不行！！你跟着我只会让事情更麻烦，乖乖听话——”

“在这种时候才摆出父亲的脸孔来教训我吗？”宜野座冷冷地反驳，“我没有义务当你的乖儿子，我也没那么不中用——”

“别说傻话了！！”征陆智己提高了声音，带着些许怒气，“这不是你们玩的游戏！！”

这时第三个人赶到了他们身后。“征陆先生！伸元君！”常守朱气喘吁吁地扶着树干，“你们还好吧——璃华子？！”她一看到征陆怀中自己的学生，眼睛立刻惊恐地睁圆了。“她怎么了！！？”

征陆未及回答，只听远处“哗啦”一声，从泉宫寺公馆方向传来了叫喊声和玻璃破碎的炸响。三人都不禁一悚。

“情况紧急。”征陆智己将璃华子放进朱的臂弯里，再次掏出了手枪。“常守小姐，你带着伸元和这孩子回到大路上去，然后守在那里叫救护车。我会立刻联系警局派增员来的，你们班的那帮小鬼很可能都遇到了危险……”

两小时前，常守朱到达医院，试图探视被宣称住院隔离的縢秀星，却得到了病人已经转院的答复。她按照崔求成的建议联络了征陆到场，就在她向征陆说明情况的时候，征陆接到了儿子的电话。宜野座把之前偷听到崔求成、槙岛谈话的内容，还有狡啮、佐佐山准备偷偷跟去探个究竟的事，全部告诉了他们。

事实证明，这个一向谨小慎微的孩子此次作出了一个正确的判断。

得知縢秀星可能被诱拐，而且其他孩子也有可能莽撞涉险，常守和征陆都很焦急。找到宜野座之后，他们驱车直奔泉宫寺家。因为宜野提出利用自家狗狗的嗅觉来寻找狡啮一行的踪迹，所以他们将宜野和十美分也带了过来，没成想却因此救了璃华子的命。

“征陆先生，我会带伸元君他们到安全的地方。但是在那之后，我也要去找狡啮君他们。”朱的声音很紧张，却不失坚定。“我对特教班的孩子们负有责任，我不能容许自己干等着救援……”

“抱歉，常守小姐，但是我们警察不能让一般人去做这么危险的事！”

“我知道，可是我一定要去。”朱的眸子异常决绝。“我会保护自己的，征陆桑。”

征陆透过黑暗看着她。

“眼下只有我一个人，所以我没法限制你的行动……”男人叹了口气，“我还是不能同意你去，小姐，千万多加小心！伸元你不能去，必须留下。”

“我不——”

“听我说！”见儿子委屈地低了头，征陆叹了口气。“你长大想当警察的，对吧？警察在执行任务的时候也是有分工的，需要有人在前方冲锋，也需要有人在后方支援。现在，你的任务就是保护伤员，等待后援到来并向他们汇报情况。”

他将手放在了宜野座肩上，露出一丝微笑。“这也是很重要的任务，我只能交给你……明白了吗，宜野座伸元警官？”

男孩诧异地抬起脸望着父亲。然后，宜野座终于点了点头。

“明白了。”他小声说：“你、你要小心啊……爸。”

 

***  
手中的精装书嗖地飞了出去，男仆还未回神，面门已被一击命中。在他捂着鼻子试图站直身子时，小小的身影闪到他的面前。

“啊啊啊！！！”

看守倒下了。圣护收起折刀，把手上的血在衣襟上抹了抹。然而他并没有急着打开书房的门锁溜出去，而是爬上了书架前的梯子顶端，从那里抽出一本书，开始将其中的一页撕下来。

这时，窗台上忽然砰地一声响。男孩循声望去，只见有双手正扒在那里，很吃力的样子。然后，来人的头顶从窗外冒了出来。

狡啮慎也撑起身子，爬上窗户，从那里纵身跳进了房间。

圣护的眸子稍稍露出了意外。他坐在梯子顶上，看着狡啮喘息着直起身。狡啮的身上有一些伤痕，腰上的某处被血渗透了。

“伤成那样，亏你能来到这里。”

圣护把书插回架子上，开始慢慢走下阶梯。狡啮仰着脸，神色肃然地注视着他。

“狡啮慎也。为什么你会出现在这？”圣护问。

“你和那个崔求成在学校走廊上的谈话，我全都听见了。”狡啮说，“佐佐山他们也都来了，藤间找到了地下的入口。你们的秘密，恐怕已经是纸包不住火了。”

在树林里，狡啮察觉了附近有泉宫寺家的恶犬在徘徊。为了保护佐佐山等人，他让他们去地下，自己试图将一只恶犬引开。“那条狗倒是让我费了一些功夫才搞定……打碎玻璃引开其他仆人的注意之后，我沿着树枝爬到了顶楼这扇窗子附近。”

“原来如此。果然你是个值得让我期待的人。”

“槙岛……”狡啮的目光掠过了倒在门口的男仆，“你杀人了？！”

“这栋公馆里的人，没有一个不是杀人犯。”

“你这话是什么意思？泉宫寺和他的手下们难不成是犯罪团伙……喂！槙岛！你到底知道多少内幕？！”

银发男孩没有正面回答。他缓缓地向门走去，双手放在口袋里。“虽然我很想在这里和你说说话，但现在不行。我得到下面去了。”

他又向前一步，这时，狡啮挡住了他的去路。

“你还要杀死更多的人么？”

“……”圣护微微笑着望了望窗外。晚风从那里吹进偌大的书房，他的脸上浮现出一种奇怪的、近乎凄凉的表情，仿佛他站在一座高楼之巅，并且知道大厦将倾。

“不行，”狡啮沉下眉目，“你不能那么干……我不会让你那么干的。”

“你不想知道这个西比拉市的真相吗？”

“那是在警察来到之后的事了！”

圣护的目光移回了狡啮的脸上。他的手在衣兜里握住了剃刀的刀柄，金色瞳孔闪耀出慑人亮光。

 

TBC  
======================================================

17 审判之门

 

虽然之前说要反击，但崔求成心里很清晰地明白，泉宫寺丰久比自己更加熟悉地下的构造，而且在实战上绝不是门外汉。打打嘴仗也许能转移对方的注意力，却并非长久之计，泉宫寺必然也会很快看穿这种伎俩。不知道这老爷子还有多少发子弹……

“求成……”耳边忽然响起一个小声音。

利用双筒猎枪的装填间歇也没法跑出很远……

“喂……求成！！”

崔一愣。由于神经过于紧绷，他这才感觉到有谁在掐他的胳膊。低下头，他看见橙色头发的小男孩正在他的臂弯下面挣扎。“哦呀？”

被泉宫寺追杀着，精神高度集中的崔求成几乎都忘了自己还带着这个小鬼。

他把滕稍稍松开，小孩鼓着腮帮子，似乎对于一直被崔死死夹在胳肢窝下表示很不满。“抱歉，”崔压低声音，同时惊奇地注意到这孩子对身处的险境仿佛并没有害怕。“只要一找到出口我就会掩护你先出去，一到地面上，你就去报警——”

“不对不对！”縢秀星连连摆手，一副着急的样子，“我掩护求成！”

“你在说什么啊，现在可是……咦？”

“我来帮你引开他的注意！然后你就能打败他了！你说过你从前打架很强的吧？”小孩睥睨地瞅着他，“难道你不是要打倒那个家伙吗？” 

“说、说得轻巧……”

明明是保住性命最重要——但望着滕亮闪闪的天真的眼睛，崔突然想到，假如圣护此刻在看着自己的话，自己是不是愿意让他看到自己夹着尾巴逃跑呢？

如果旦那在的话……

他回想起了槙岛那种不拘于常理的思维方式。拘泥于逃走这一目标，就等于拘泥于自己的猎物身份，那么作为猎人的泉宫寺就会一直居于主动……但假如真的以反击为目标呢？如果是近身战的话，自己或许比上了年纪的泉宫寺有些许优势。

要赌一把吗？他的目光四下打量，然后落到旁边墙上的一行铁梯上。

“让人篡改孩子们档案是你吧？”泉宫寺忽然听到他的对手大声说道。“那些病死的孩子，恐怕原来根本就没有病！篡改档案只是为了给他们的消失制造合理的幌子。再说反正也没什么人会注意到这些福利院里的弃儿……”

“你调查了福利院的资料库？真令人刮目相看。求成先生还是个深藏不露的业余黑客吗？”

猎物的身影一晃而过，子弹追随而去，打得墙皮飞溅。“你最大的错误就在于这次选择了特教班的学生下手，却没想到有人一直在盯着发生在他们身上的风吹草动……”继续的质问犹如嘲笑：“不，其实你也意识到不妙了吧？这就是为什么縢秀星的档案被改动过却又被改了回来……绑架小孩是为了什么？倒卖器官吗？像你这样腰缠万贯的人应该不会靠这种营生赚钱吧。”

“谁知道呢。”回答模棱两可。

“还是说，你有什么收藏的恶趣味？或者你们是某种专门杀小孩子来祭祀的邪教组织？” 崔求成的嗓音有种豁出去的意味。“老实说，连我自己都不敢相信这些简直像是都市传说一样的离奇理由。可是到这里来之后，我觉得再往坏处想也不为过。”

泉宫寺稍稍放下枪，突然意味不明地笑了一声。

“看来你的想象力很丰富，但还是不够呢。你所看见的依然只是表象，只是这座城市的冰山一角……”

就在这时他的斜上方传来了出乎意料的声音。

“喂！！！”

老人猝然举枪管向上，与此同时縢秀星从墙头上敏捷地露出了脸。“接招！！！”

男孩一抬手，把什么东西像扔手榴弹一样径直向着泉宫寺的头顶抛了下来。泉宫寺本能地扣动了扳机。

清脆的炸响中，子弹精准击穿了飞到半空中的东西。原来那是崔的手机。在泉宫寺意识到中计之前，身后的另一个影子已经直扑而上。

“就是现在！！”

两发子弹用光的间隙被利用了。泉宫寺来不及再次装填子弹，后背便遭到重重一击。扑上来的人从后方一把勒住了他的脖颈，将他连带着摔向地面。

“你——！？”

“失敬了！！”崔求成使足力量压制着对方的反抗，见泉宫寺试图以枪托为武器向他戳来，男人眼疾手快地拧住敌人的关节向反方向一扯。他喘息着从对方的手臂中夺过猎枪。“我说，一把年纪了，还是给自己积点阴德比较好吧？”

“呵、呵呵……”泉宫寺吃力地笑着，毫不服输地向上仰起脖颈，“说的是，不过年青人也别小瞧老家伙！！！”

说时迟那时快，崔求成只觉得下腹部有什么东西猛然一划，他心中一惊赶忙起身，这才感到温热的液体伴随着疼痛扩散开来。两人重新拉开距离，泉宫寺拖着一只脱臼的手臂，另一只手中则拿着一把染红的匕首。

“该死……”崔攥着夺来的双筒猎枪。没有子弹可用，但至少解除了对方第一危险的武器……腹部的伤口流血不止，他咬了咬牙，盯着对面同样气吁吁的老人。他估量着自己的胜算，然而泉宫寺似乎完全没有考虑停手。老而不减其勇的杀戮者猛地向他逼近过来，同时举起了匕首：

“唔！！！”

将手中的猎枪当做防身用具，崔求成横过枪身，向前挡过去；泉宫寺脸上的皱纹因用力而显得狰狞，在他瞳孔中放大——双方都孤注一掷，双方都背水一战，就在这个瞬间，毫无预兆地，地下猎场里忽然陷入了一片漆黑。

黑暗中，崔的动作并没有停，他感到枪托钝重地击中了对方！泉宫寺闷哼了一声。然而崔并没有听见刀子落地的声音。诡异的黑暗笼罩了一切，夺走了敌我双方的视力，崔求成不敢大意，又不知道究竟发生了什么。怎么回事？？他屏气凝神地后退了两步，勉强控制住自己的大脑不陷入混乱。这突发情况应当并不是泉宫寺设计好的。他无法察知泉宫寺在哪里，但泉宫寺应该也是一样……

然后，他听到了细小跌撞的脚步声和喘气声。泉宫寺毕竟年老了，这些声音暴露了他的所在。崔求成知道匕首仍在对方手里，因此不敢贸然在漆黑一片当中行动，便在原地静止不动，隐匿自己的方位。他听到泉宫寺的响动渐渐远离了自己……泉宫寺似乎是在贴着墙壁行动……

崔待在原地，一时不知如何是好。伤口的疼痛让他额头上直冒冷汗，他想起縢秀星不知此刻在什么位置，但又不敢出声寻找。伸手不见五指的地下空间简直让人汗毛倒竖，崔求成觉得自己像是被活埋在土层深处的棺材里面。但这情况并没有持续很久。再一次，十分突然地，前方的某处远远传来了一声枪响。

“！！！！”

他惊愕地僵在原地，不知这声枪响究竟意味着什么。但是答案并没让他等很久。过了一分钟，照明竟然恢复了。

崔立刻警惕地四下环视，然而并没有看见泉宫寺的影子。随即他听见了縢秀星的声音。

“刚才为什么停电了？那个泉宫寺逃走了吗？……你没事吧！！”

男孩从梯子上爬下来，跑到了他的旁边，看着他拄着猎枪用另一手捂住腹部的伤。

“唔……”崔求成无法回答他的问题。也许现在应该抓紧机会寻找出口了，然而他还是对这种不明不白的状况感到狐疑。刚才发生了什么？难道是警察来了？

他带着縢秀星小心翼翼地穿过这片迷宫般的地下设施，终于在尽头处看到了一扇门。崔求成忍住疼痛的喘息，放轻手脚走到门口，忽然惊呆了。

泉宫寺丰久倒在那里，已经气绝。

“这是……？！”

他难以置信地看着伏倒在地上的尸体。滕跟着他慢慢踅过来，从他的旁边呆呆地望着近在咫尺的死亡现场。“……怎么会这样……”崔喃喃地说，这时他感到滕在他腿边动了动。男孩侧转过身，探询地看向他们的后方。崔求成蓦地意识到了什么，脊背一下子变得冰凉。他连忙扭过头去。

 

***  
狡啮仰面向上一蹬，圣护被他掀了出去，然而银发男孩并没有摔倒，而是就势在地上打了个滚，又伶俐地爬了起来。这小小的犯罪者出手极有章法，狡啮发现自己并不是他的对手。

“槙岛——为什么这样做！！你到底想干什么，你是站在哪一边的？！”

“哪边也不是。”圣护说。

既非正义的伙伴，亦非邪恶的拥簇。不信任光明又似渴望光明，蔑视着黑暗却又替黑暗隐瞒。一瞬间，狡啮好像理解了槙岛圣护……这是一个注定旷世无俦的家伙。

“你没有心。”狡啮瞪着对方。“所以你对身边人的死活看得像鸿毛一样轻。”

圣护的嘴角向下扯了扯。“你的结论真是简单粗暴。”

“是吗？……那就证明给我看！！！”

狡啮再次挥拳打向圣护，圣护仍然轻飘飘地躲开了，然而这次朝向狡啮的一击却平添了力量，仿佛带了很大的愤怒。他狠狠地踹在狡啮腰间的伤口上，狡啮痛叫一声摔出很远。还没支撑起身，圣护又是一脚补上，重重踢在狡啮头部。其行冷酷，如果不是亲眼所见，简直难以置信。

“啊啊啊！！”

黑发男孩眼前一阵黑，剧烈的痛苦让他几乎在地上蜷缩起来，已经没有力气再反击。圣护有些摇晃地走近他，肩膀因气喘而起伏着。圣护把剃刀从兜里掏出来，用手掰开。即使在炸裂般的头痛中，狡啮还是发现圣护的手指在颤动。

然后银色的身影在他旁边跪了下来，刀刃搁上了他的脖子。那刀刃并不寒冷，而是带着槙岛圣护的体温。狡啮看见圣护的头发向着自己垂落，在这家伙的脸上，他看见了和他第一次见到圣护时同样的表情。

那是一个人待在教室里、没有和其他孩子一同出去玩的圣护的表情。

狡啮突然心中一动。

“第一条法令，凡是对人来说在下方者，对神而言是在上方……”他脱口而出。

“……”圣护的眉毛稍稍挑了起来，像是在思索，也像是意外。

“第二条法令：凡是反对法令一者，都要被投入地狱……”狡啮艰难地继续说着，同时观察着圣护的反应。终于，圣护的嘴唇动了一下。

“第三条法令：谁在世间不犯错误，死后也不会犯错误，谁在世间犯了错误，死后也无法改正。”金色的眸子微微眯了起来。“柯瓦科夫斯基，来洛尼亚的童话。”

“没错，见面的第一天就和你聊过的那本书。”狡啮喘了口气，盯着对方的双眼。外面的警笛声越来越响，公馆里一片乒乓的躁动，他们仍然对视着。“你还记得主人公最后待在了哪里吗？天堂？地狱？”

圣护沉默了一下。

“既非天堂也非地狱。”

“你呢，你觉得我们现在在哪里？”

“不在天堂，也不在地狱。”

“那你希望的呢？你到底在希望什么？槙岛圣护……你希望的结局到底是什么！！”

圣护的声音，第一次出现了异样的波动。在摇晃的银色发丝之间，狡啮无法看见他的眼神。

“‘天……天堂下降……地狱上升……’”男孩吸了口气，仿佛上不来气似的，吟诵的声音揉进了一线沙哑。“天堂和地狱再没有界限，犯过的错可以得到改正，无理的神明宣告退位，分开的亲人重新团圆在一起……”（注：来洛尼亚童话原文）

 

一个人可以付出的代价是有限的。求成说过的。要省着点用啊……你夺走了别人的东西，别人也会夺走你重要的东西  
求成说，活下去总会有好事情  
求成说相信我  
还说，他会回来……  
可以吗，如果这次像个普通小孩子一样，只是等待的话

圣护的刀子在狡啮的喉咙之间抖动了一下。握着刀的手慢慢地移开了。就在这时候，门突然被撞开了。圣护立刻站起身来。

冲进门来的是常守朱。她气喘不已，手里还拎着从征陆的摩托车上取下来的安全头盔。“圣护君……狡啮君……！！！”她的目光掠过门口倒着的男仆，满身是伤躺在圣护脚边的狡啮，还有仍然攥着剃刀的圣护。“你……！？”

双方一时都没有动作。然而随即跟在她身后又冲进了别人，不是警察，居然是西比拉学园的教导主任霜村。男人一见拿刀伫立着的圣护，就立马指着他大喝：“你想干什么！！？快把刀放下！！！”

男孩本能地一抬手臂。这动作助长了霜村的既定判断。“快阻止他——常守小姐，你还在等什么！！！”随着他的话音，朱的手一抖，将手中的头盔向着圣护掷去。

她本想打掉圣护手里的刀子，但在心乱如麻中，头盔一下子打中了圣护。小孩顿时跌了出去。

“圣护君！！”姑娘慌乱地喊了一声，突然间泪如雨下。

“天哪……乱透了！这都是什么事！什么事！！”霜村在她身边急躁地跺了跺脚，同时不安地看着房间里倒伏在地的三个人。“那个崔求成呢？简直不能相信……一整个班都卷进案件……你们要负责任！！！”

朱没有理睬他。近一年来的一切努力在此刻仿佛都破碎了。她没能保护自己班上的孩子们……她甚至依然没能理解圣护这样孩子的内心。学校的责罚，事件的真相，这些都无所谓了，这一刻，她感受到的唯有压倒一切的挫败感与心痛。

 

***  
宜野座守在路边，坐立不安。璃华子已经被送上了救护车。她的父亲也赶到了，用手紧紧抓着受伤的女儿不放。女孩悠悠醒转，在担架上方望见了父亲焦急的脸。

“爸爸……”她呜咽着说，“我，我还能画画吗？”

她的右手被恶犬咬得几乎见了骨头。王陵牢一没有想到女儿惦记的竟然是这个，忍不住哽咽了。

“能，当然能……”

宜野座目送着他们乘坐的救护车开出去一段距离，又着急地转头朝树林和公馆方向张望。他又担心父亲的安全，又害怕看到好友们和璃华子一样身受重伤的样子，一秒也难以定下神来。过了不久，又一拨人从案发现场出来了。

“放开我！！放开我！！！！放开……呜……”

藤间幸三郎在几个成年人的钳制之下仍然拼命挣扎。泪痣男孩像发了疯一样踢腾着，想要挣脱他们的手掌。青柳和神月一左一右地押住他，还有两个警员也在帮忙，但藤间非常用力，几乎不顾一切。那场面不知为何显得有些残忍。

“不要带走她！！不要带走她！！！你们放开我……让我见她！！！！”

男孩喊得声嘶力竭，但是大人们没有回应他。眼泪顺着他的脸颊往下滑。被带上救护车的时候，藤间仍在疯狂而绝望地喊着，喊着一个不知是谁的女孩的名字……青柳和神月沉重地看着他，仿佛窥见了不可窥视世界的深渊……

然后宜野座看见了自己的父亲，赶紧迎上去。

“爸……你……他怎么了？！！”看见征陆怀里痛苦喘息的佐佐山，他改口问道。

“这小子被刺伤了，得马上送去抢救。”征陆把佐佐山放上担架，宜野座凑了过去，佐佐山咳嗽着，嘴角满是血沫，微微睁开眼睛看了他一眼。宜野座攥紧手指，觉得心里揪成一团。“狡啮呢”，这句话他没法问出口。

医护人员给佐佐山扣上呼吸罩，抬进车里。此时公馆方向传来了新一波喧哗声。

“狡啮！！”

宜野座慌慌张张地跑向那里。看见黑发男孩满身血迹，宜野座的脑袋里嗡地一声。“喂！振作一点啊！！”

狡啮被抬着经过他的面前。

“唔……头好沉，简直不像自己的……”

伤员呻吟着。见对方还能说话，宜野座松了口气。“你……你这个混蛋！！都是你的错！！！我就说了不要跑去做这种违反校规的事情啊！！！”他骂了两句，忽然觉得很想哭。狡啮抬了抬眼皮，朝他笑了一下。

“什么啊，原来是宜野去打小报告了吗……”

宜野座感到好友的手指轻轻在自己胳膊上碰了一下。“帮大忙了……干得好啊，宜野。”

狡啮也被送上了救护车。宜野座赶紧擦了擦眼睛，虽然很想跟着去医院，但他还有需要继续等的对象。这时他看到旁边的另一辆救护车的车门口正在骚动。

圣护头上缠着绷带，沉默地用手死死扒住车门边缘，不肯上车。

“怎么回事？”

“抱歉，能再等一下吗，”常守朱说，“还有人没回来……求成先生还没回来！”

“别让他再添乱了！”霜村不耐烦地说，“快点，先把那个小孩送去医院。刚才不是被打到头了吗？”他瞪着朱。旁边的人闻言试图去掰圣护的手。

“慢着。”一个声音说。

大家惊讶地转过脸，发现禾生理事长不知何时站在了不远处。“理事长……”霜村迎上去。

“再等一等吧。”禾生推了一下眼镜，将视线投向混乱的星空。秋夜的寒意让她的话带着淡淡的白雾，然而那语气是不容置疑的。

众人沉默了，然后各自去忙碌其他的工作。圣护裹着毛毯坐在车门那里，一声不响地望着远方，禾生瞥了瞥他明澈的金色眼睛，走开了。小孩像是失神又像是凝神，车灯的微光洒在他的头发上，在一片缭乱嘈杂中孤单地闪着珍珠色的光泽。

过了几分钟，圣护忽然像听见什么声音的猫一样直起了脖子。

他望着越来越近的一群身影当中的一个。高大的个子，步履有些不稳，但姿态让他感到熟悉。圣护望着他，微微地张开了嘴。

“十美分！！”在一旁，宜野座终于等到了要等的。大狗因为受伤而一瘸一瘸的，但却因为完成了任务显得疲惫而满足。它高兴地被主人搂在怀里，用舌头亲昵地舔着小主人的脸。

喜极而泣的背景音里，圣护平静地望着走到自己面前的、某个同样忠实的男人。

 

“旦那……？”

 

崔求成没能说出什么，也没能听见圣护说出什么。弯下身，他只感到脖子上一沉，在被小小的手臂搂住的同时，其他的一切，都忘了。

 

TBC

=============================================================

18 降下硫磺的城市

 

秋日的午休时间带着一股莫名的倦意。阳光很轻地落在特教班的教学楼上。这里比平时更加安静，可能是因为人少了的缘故。

教室里只有三个孩子。

縢和御堂站在教室后墙边的小桌旁，桌上放着一个电饭煲。“现在还早吧？”御堂嘟哝着有些犹豫地瞄向窗外，好像在担心被老师发现。

一夜之间，班里一大半人都进了医院，这个变故让御堂着实震惊了一阵。

“没关系！”滕一拍胸脯，“粥是煮得久更好的，再说反正下午也不上课。”男孩摆出大厨的架势，把米粒和豆子倒进锅里盖上盖子，然后煞有介事地调节着锅上的旋钮。“喂白毛老师，你来帮我读一下这个菜谱，有的字不认识。”

“你自己不会查字典吗……”书架前传来轻微的抱怨。

“眼前不是有活字典嘛！”滕笑嘻嘻，“你也快点来帮忙啦，做出美味的粥拿去让求成他们大吃一惊怎样？”

坐在椅子上看书的银发男孩停顿了片刻，似乎是对崔的名字起了些反应，终于走过来拿起了配料单。在泉宫寺公馆那个混乱的夜晚，圣护伤得并不重，所以第二天就出院了，然而剩下的几人就没那么幸运了。接下来两天，尽管常守朱仍然独自维持着课堂，但严重减员的特教班仿佛元气大伤，再也无法回到从前鼎盛时期的热闹模样。为了让这种情形尽快好转，朱提出制做料理去看望班上的伤病员们，但是今天午间她似乎被理事长叫走了，早就跃跃欲试的滕趁机擅自上灶。

“御堂你把那边的水果洗出来……喂喂你们两个听我指挥啊！不要偷吃小西红柿！！”

圣护鼓着腮不出声地咀嚼。泉宫寺大树一倒，圣护也失去了容身之所，眼下被暂时安顿在福利设施里。由于此次福利院也涉案，所有工作人员正在接受审查，管理制度的漏洞也颇受诟病，所以那里也是一派人心惶惶。泉宫寺一案在社会上引起了轰动，学校之外满城议论风起，由于案情重大，牵扯出的内幕又多，因此警视厅已经接过了调查权。这种时期，这座教室反而像是一座避风港。

“我跟你们说，那个时候的求成可厉害了！他就这样——然后这样——刷地一下！然后——”

縢秀星一边把果肉切成小块，一边向另两人声情并茂地讲述着在地下对战泉宫寺的经过（当然，经过了他自己的夸张渲染）。御堂一脸不可置信地听着他们的英雄事迹，圣护则平静地在一旁给枣子去核，从眼神里看不出他在想些什么。他身边的两人并不知道，就在几天前这个男孩刚刚试图用刀子杀死别人。万幸，被圣护袭击的男仆和狡啮慎也都没有死。

“话说回来，求成是怎么找到我在那地下室里呢？”半晌，滕沉思地说。

“等佐佐山光留他们回来，你问他们就知道了。”圣护说，又把一个小西红柿放进嘴里。滕睁大眼睛看着他。

“诶诶！到底怎么回事嘛，跟我讲讲嘛！！”

“我也想问呢，这儿是怎么回事呀？”他们身后传来了常守朱的声音。滕和御堂吓得立刻直起了脖子。朱望着桌子上凌乱的各色食材，没有责备小家伙们，只是露出无奈的微笑，在背过身的时候却又叹了口气。

 

***  
儿童病房里意外地闹哄哄。狡啮、佐佐山和璃华子住在同一间屋子里，宜野座也待在那。狡啮刚刚被母亲狠狠地训斥了一顿，狡啮太太到最后简直声泪俱下，既为儿子的冒险行为给大家添麻烦而生气，又忍不住替他受的伤而担惊受怕。这时候正巧征陆智己来采集孩子们的口供，便把她劝出去了。

“真是的，慎也要是能有您家伸元一半乖，我也能放心多了……他这个想做什么就自顾自非要去做的性子，真不知道将来怎么管得了……”

狡啮太太在走廊上擦眼泪，觉得自己失态，又不好意思地笑。征陆哈哈地说：“伸元乖是乖，可是男孩子太乖了也未必是好事。”

趁着家长们出去，佐佐山从床上爬起来，宜野座猝不及防，手里提着的袋子被他勾走了。“啊啦啦~宜野老师真好，就知道你一定会我们带慰问品的！”

“别一个人独吞，给我一半啦！”见佐佐山扒开袋子抓零食，狡啮也从枕头上支起了脑袋。宜野座难得有耐性地说道：“我带了很多的。”他在两人的床之间坐了下来，来回地看着他们。这时候病房门又一下子开了。

“本校第一名厨·秀星大人来给你们送吃的啦！！！撒！充满感激地接受吧！！——诶宜野老师你怎么能抢我的先！！！”

“什么乱七八糟的……”

“你们，太吵了。”璃华子隔着床帘鄙薄地说。

橙色头发的男孩拎着保温桶高高兴兴地进来了。越过他的肩膀，狡啮瞥见了站在门口的圣护。

两人的视线一瞬相遇。狡啮绷紧了嘴唇。虽然警惕，但对于这个之前险些置自己于死地的家伙，狡啮意外地并无多少恨意，反而产生了某种莫名的宿敌之惜。圣护也没有说话，只是远远地看了他一眼，然后心照不宣地走开了。

常守朱在走廊上和家长们谈了一阵，又进来看过了孩子们，最后来到了位于另一层楼的崔求成的病房。她敲过门，进了屋子。

“咦，圣护君没在这啊？我还以为……”

“说是有事要办，就跑出去啦。”

崔坐在床上，手里端着圣护给他拿过来的水果粥，脸上露出有点羞赧的笑。“话说回来，能给我安排这么高级的单人病房，还真是照顾我了……”

“嗯，这也是理事长专门请人安排的。”

朱在案发那天一开始并没料到崔所受的刀伤如此严重，因为看到他还算正常地带了縢秀星走回来，而且还在圣护面前保持着清醒。但那却是崔为了避免让圣护担心而强撑的，在到达医院和圣护分开之后，他就立刻被送进了手术室。

当然这座医院并不是泉宫寺的那间私立医院。

“做出闯进泉宫寺家这样的事还没告诉我……你真是太乱来了，崔先生。”朱叹息着。

“哈哈，就因为太乱来所以才说不出口啊。但是也别无他法……”崔舀了一勺粥，感到软糯甘甜在自己舌头上化开。“只是没想到那群小鬼竟然偷偷跟来。害他们卷进来，这是我最大的错误了。”他苦笑了一下，“理事长明知道这些还肯出钱让我住高级病房？她一定找过你了吧。”

朱沉默了一阵。此前与禾生壤宗的对话又浮现在她心里。

『常守小姐，这次的事件中你和崔先生都有不同程度的渎职。之前那次会议，决定让特教班单独乘车，就明确要求过了必须有随车教师监管。可是这次你却没有在校车上，这直接导致了几个小孩的冒险行为无人发现！幸好他们要么没有家长，要么家长没有追究责任，否则你是难逃其咎的。  
你的失误还有另一点，那就是——为什么把槙岛圣护的事情全权交给了崔求成？他只是个助手，并非专业的教育人员，我发现你给予他的权限一直超过了他应有的职责范围，这致使许多和圣护有关的情报他都没有及时上报。他在这次案件中的不谨慎行为就更不用说了。』

『但、但是！如果没有崔先生的话，秀星君很可能已经遇害了！也没法揭露出泉宫寺财团的地下犯罪！至于圣护君的一些事情没有上报，那是因为崔先生要遵守和圣护之间的约定……他告诉过我，有些细节圣护君不愿意对别人说……』

『小孩子的话，作为成年人和教育者，不应该言听计从！根据现场的报告，那个孩子似乎再次出现了强烈的攻击性，你们之前在庭审时的保证呢？你们对他的矫正，效果何在？总而言之，常守小姐，因为你是本校贵重的人才，我才希望你能反省这次的教训。请你在之后的教员会议上做出检讨……至于崔先生的事，既然特教班本学期末就将废止，对他的聘用也正好到期。而且我发现他和那个叫圣护的孩子的关系有些……』

“怎么？”崔的声音拉回了她的思绪。“果然是要炒我的鱿鱼了吧？”男人挂着调侃的笑容。

“崔先生……”年轻的姑娘着实不知如何开口。“对了，你知道这次案件的最新进展吗？”

“啊，这两天躺着无聊，除了上网找找新工作，就是看新闻了啊。”崔瞥了一眼放在枕头边的自己的手提电脑。“摧毁掉了泉宫寺老爷子和他的恶趣味组织就够不错了，但我觉得重要的是，因为引起了广泛的关注，现在小鬼们至少得到了更有力的保护，不会在看不见的地方被这样那样了。”

他没有说出更多。崔知道，胜利只是局部的……泉宫寺的死究竟是谁干的？上面也未必能查得出来。在泉宫寺背后，大概还有比他更高的“BOSS”存在。他记得泉宫寺那时说，他所想象到的只是真相的冰山一角……而那所谓的真相，即使崔求成隐约有一个猜测，也不可能再知道了。随着老人的死去，他和圣护之间的事、杀死他的人的身份、整座冰山的全貌，都被一概湮没，成为了永久的谜团。

“崔先生，特教班要解散的事情，孩子们好像也全都知道了。”过了会，朱轻声说。

“这些小鬼头……”崔笑了笑，放下空了的粥碗，感到伤口被牵扯有些微痛。“嘛~也好，用不着咱们开口了。”

“咱们”这个称谓让朱心里一颤。“这么长时间和崔先生一起工作，真的……真的、非常庆幸……”她站了起来，一时间，那么多的回忆，手忙脚乱的、开心的、痛苦的，都涌到了眼前。“你是特教班无法缺少的一部分，帮助我和孩子们做了那么多事。虽然被理事长骂了，但是我还是觉得，只要有你在，圣护君就一定会好起来……一定能和正常人一样活下去。”

崔觉出了这里面辛酸的意味，也觉出了一丝告别的悲伤。他不太想对常守说什么虚假的客套话，所以只是点了点头。

“确实是发生太多事了，怎么说呢……感觉自己好像和一年前根本不是同一人了。”

这段同行相伴的时光，大概一辈子都不会忘的吧。

“你好好休息吧，崔先生。之后的事就等之后再说~”朱取过保温桶朝房间门口走去。走出几步她又停住了，背对着崔求成：

“那个……求成先生，你……你喜欢圣护吗？我是说……”

崔不禁一愣。他稍微花了几秒才明白她的意思。

“我可没有泉老爷那种奇怪的癖好啊！”他笑着出声。朱也有点不好意思地笑了，扭过脸。

“嗯，我也是这么跟学校说的。我知道求成先生不会伤害孩子们的，不过……出了这一次的事，可能也要留心避嫌比较好呢。”

她掩上门出去了。崔求成躺回枕头上，笑容消失了。

他就知道会面对这样的猜疑……他之前曾幻想过自己可以收养圣护。但现在，在泉宫寺倒台之后，这份幻想反而变得更加遥远。作为一个来务工的外国人，他目前的工作、收入都没有保障，也没有取得永久居留的户籍（在来学校之前他没有这样的打算），而且正如朱所说，他对圣护抚养权的要求很可能让他在泉宫寺一案中的企图变得可疑。这一切，都会成为他收养圣护的障碍。

而且，从圣护的方面说，民政部门很可能会认为这孩子需要在公益设施中被管理和抚养吧……

崔忽然想到，自己假设了这么多，唯独忘记假设一点，那就是圣护不愿意被他收养。是什么时候起，自己已经自大到认为圣护一定会乐意和他一起生活了？男人将手背遮在眼睛上，觉得有些闷。常守朱的话又响了起来：你喜欢圣护吗？

他知道自己刚才没有正面回答。

难道还需要再自欺欺人么？可以为对方豁出性命的喜欢，或许应该叫做爱。

 

19（最终话）写在水上的约定

 

圣护一个人在医院大楼里穿行，最后在一条走廊前停住了。有两个护士正站在某间监控病房的窗外交头接耳，看见圣护，她们显得有些吃惊。圣护没有理会护士的目光，走过去扒着窗台向里瞅了瞅。

“喂，你这孩子——”

“我可以进去和他说几句话吗？”小孩抬起头来，露出恳切请求的表情。假如崔求成或者常守朱在旁边的话，一定会为他的高超演技感到惊叹。不过护士们并不了解圣护的这种本事。

“这……好吧，不过你要小心哦，因为他已经抓伤了好几位医护人员了，还有两次试图逃跑……”

“嗯，谢谢。”圣护乖巧地答道，看着门在面前被打开一道缝。

这是藤间的病房。

和其他孩子相反，藤间幸三郎的精神状况在泉宫寺一案之后反而恶化了。袭击了佐佐山、被后来赶到的征陆等人制伏后，他便陷入了间歇性的歇斯底里发作当中。严重时，医生不得不给他注射镇静剂。为了确保他不再做出伤人或者自我伤害的行为，医院收走了他身上乃至病房里所有可能用于攻击的东西，并且在病房四壁都围上了软垫。

藤间坐在床上，门口的响动让他转过脸来。也许是因为几天来的折腾疲惫，藤间的表情显得十分漠然。即便如此，在看到来人的时候，泪痣男孩还是稍稍动了下嘴角。

“圣护君。”

圣护没有马上说话，在他后方，两个护士透过玻璃窗紧张地盯着他们。

“你是来——”藤间停顿了一会，然后有些惨淡地笑了。“是来观察我的，一定是这样吧，你总是这样的。那次打伞时你也说过……”

他朝圣护转过身子，将两只光着的脚从床沿垂下来，仍然带着冷然的笑意，坐在那望着圣护。

“所以，圣护君现在要对我说什么？”

“藤间幸三郎……”

银发男孩把双手放到衣袋里，脸上和平日无二致，既没有怜悯也看不出其他的感情，然而罕见地念了对方的名字。“现在的你对外界似乎很抵触。你打算之后也一直这样抵抗下去么？”

“谁知道呢，”藤间仰了仰脖子，晃悠着双腿。“要是我老发疯，大人们是不会放我出去的吧。不过，还好没有让圣护君看见我发疯时难看的样子。”

“以前人们都觉得你是疯子，不相信你的话；现在你的话得到相信，你却反而真的发疯了。这可真是……”

“因为！！”藤间突然放大了音量，他猛地从床上跳下来，让窗外的护士顿时陷入了临战状态。“因为他们把她带走了！！！我好不容易……好不容易才终于又找到她……可是那些人却！！！”他声音发颤，攥紧双拳向圣护走近。“重要的东西被夺走的滋味，圣护君你是不知道的吧？”

圣护没有后退。

“确实不知道。但是，我和你们是一样的——这句话是你告诉我的。”他望着对面和自己年龄相仿的、情绪濒临爆发的男孩。“我喜欢观看别人，但是我更喜欢人生这场游戏……所以我认为现在应该先让自己活下去。不是吗？”

他把手从衣袋拿了出来，将手里的什么东西递向藤间。

“今天来只是为了把这个给你。”

藤间迟疑地看着他，然后伸手接了过来。那是一页从书上撕下来的纸片。  
男孩展开对折，忽然愣住了。

“泉宫寺先生死了，”圣护说，“公馆地上地下的一切都会被清空的。恐怕你再也见不到她了，因为那里的秘密大概不可能被允许留下痕迹。所以我想应该把这个留下给你。在我撕下这页书的时候，我并不知道你正在地下经历着什么，我只是想到——应该让你知道，过去的一切并不是一场幻觉，而这就是你不曾发疯的证据……也许现在你只需要向自己证明这一点。”

圣护往病房门口走去，要打开门时又停住了脚步。

“现在你拥有自己的生日了，藤间君。”他轻声说，“虽然提前了一点……祝你生日快乐。”

他离开了。泪痣男孩呆站在病房中央，低头看着那张纸片。上面写着一些奇怪难懂的宗教语言，还画了一张图，下面的文字是：“与耶稣同日出生的双子，女孩将成为献祭，先知会因此诞生”。旁边手写着两行小字：“XX年12月25日生，藤间幸三郎&藤间XX，母亲是……”许久，他才听见了自己的哭泣。

 

***  
这天晚上，崔求成躺在病床上翻来覆去无法入睡，脑子里仍然塞满了关于今后的各种事情。下一份工作目前还没有着落，不过这并不是唯一要紧的事。泉宫寺的案子还有一些令他感到不安的地方，但是就算再想破脑袋也……

而且，如果不是为了圣护，他实在不想再凭一己之力去撞这座水面下的冰山了。

因为思考了很久，所以睡着时应该时间不早。秋夜里已经寒意分明，在睡梦中，崔感到有什么发凉的东西拱进了自己的怀里，于是他迷迷糊糊地抬起手臂想把被子裹严实点，手指没拽到被角，却摸到了一缕软绒绒的东西。崔低头收了收臂弯，结果立马吓得完全醒了过来。

“哇啊！！！”身体下意识地往后一弹，他差点从病床上掉了下去。“旦、旦那？！！”

一只小手蹭地捂住了他的嘴巴，动作之迅猛堪比杀手。 

“嘘……如果被巡查的护士发现了，求成你会被当成变态的。”

“我——”崔求成顿时觉得天底下简直没有比自己更冤的人了，白天常守朱还说什么避嫌？我特么倒是想避啊？？明明屡次被X骚扰的是我才对吧！？他又想起了带圣护住温泉旅馆那晚的经历。

“旦那……”男人深深地叹了口气，眯起眼睛盯着圣护几乎隐匿在黑暗中的轮廓。偷袭了他被窝的小家伙就堂而皇之地挤坐在他旁边，身上还带着微微的凉气。崔捞过被子给他裹上：“你怎么会在这里啊？”

“不必担心，我很小心，没有人看见我。”

“不是说这个——会感冒的哦？”福利院离医院距离并不近，崔不知道圣护是如何躲开大人们的视线溜出来，又独自一人在夜晚的街道上行走了多久。“再遇到什么危险怎么办？唉唉，算了……”他太了解圣护的任性。  
这时门外传来了脚步声。崔赶紧躺回枕头上，同时让圣护靠在自己胸口，侧过身拉上被子藏好他。还好护士没进来。回过神，崔发现自己已经变成了把圣护抱在怀里的姿势。

明天起来肩膀恐怕会酸得很，男人无可奈何地想着，用手拢了拢圣护的后背。被窝里的温度逐渐驱除小孩衣服上的冷意，然后，崔求成感到圣护开始如同一只小怀炉般发出暖和的气息。

“所以，到底跑到这里来找我做什么啊……”

“我想和求成一起睡。”

“——我应该用手机把你的话录下来，旦那。作为我不是怪叔叔的证据。”崔哀叹道，“可惜我的手机被子弹打爆了……”幸好之前有把里面存的照片备份到电脑里。

圣护的脑袋靠在他下颌动了动，呼气吹在他领口上，让他有点发痒。

“真的有人怀疑求成了吗？”

“……”崔犹豫了一下，决定还是不要把理事长和朱的话告诉这孩子。他庆幸病房里关着灯，圣护没法观察他的表情。“没有啊，不过要是老被旦那你这样整的话，我觉得悬。”

“那，求成不喜欢我这样做吗？”

这句里似乎流露出一丝失落。崔立刻不再庆幸房间关着灯了，因为他也同样没法观察圣护的表情。“并没有不喜欢，只是常常被吓一跳罢了……”男人安慰地摸了摸圣护的头发。既然都来了，总不能把小家伙撵回去。“可是，今后要是我不在，你就得适应自己睡才行啊。”

“今后你要离开这里吗？”

为什么这孩子的问题总是如此难以回答……崔停了停。“特教班解散之后，我在西比拉学园的工作就结束了，之后我可能会到别处去工作。好了，已经大半夜了，今天要老实睡觉哦？”

圣护没有再继续话题。

“嗯，那么我来给求成讲睡前故事吧。”

“诶？”

“之前有一次我说过的，有机会要给你读睡前故事。”

“旦那……我真感动，不过这么暗，你要怎么读书——书呢？”

“没关系，书的内容我都背下来了。”

崔忍住向护士呼救的冲动。今晚看来是睡不成了……

他只好逆来顺受地闭上眼睛。然而当圣护的声音像悄悄话一样传来时，不可思议地，崔求成感到一阵散遍全身的安定。圣护的语言仿佛有魔力般，透过他的耳膜，令他放松下来。

“兔子先生，这事就请你放一百个心吧，乌龟说……”

出乎意料，圣护没有给他背诵什么长篇大论的著作，而是讲述着一些很浅显的童话故事。那些故事，有些是崔求成隐约觉得熟悉的，似乎在他暗淡的童年时代也曾经听过。那是古老的、跨越时间和国界的故事，让他忽而想起儿时的自己，还有亲人模糊的面影。原来从前的日子并不完全是白过了啊，原来在肮脏和贫困中也是有快乐的，有些记忆仍像夜晚的灯一样微弱闪光。

双人份的暖意，渐渐让崔的脑子变得不那么受控制。圣护的故事慢慢变成了背景音，意思不再清晰。因此，当圣护说这句话时，他并没有马上反应过来。

“等我长大了，是不是就可以和求成在一起了？”

“唔？嗯……”

“……”圣护似乎沉默了一会，然后道了晚安。房间恢复了平静，过了几分钟，崔的大脑才转了过来。

“旦那？”他睁开眼试着唤了一声，但是圣护没有回答，似乎已经睡着了。崔这才想到，圣护跑了很远的路过来，大概也累了。

他重新把被子掖了掖，感到圣护枕在他怀里微微蜷着身子，如同找到了冬眠洞穴的小动物。崔搂着他，谛听着病房里一片寂然，心头说不出是什么滋味。

长大了，还希望和我在一起……吗？

等你长大了，我也就变成大叔了吧……而且，不出意外的话，我多半会先于你老去，先于你很长时间迎接死亡。这些，你还没有想过吧？

小孩子对长大的期许，总会随着一年一岁而变化，你会遇到更多的人，面对更多的事，到那时，你大概就会忘了刚才的那句话吧。对不起，旦那，唯有这一回，我实在不敢相信你啊。

 

***  
这个学期剩下的日子，似乎就像沙漏里的沙子一样飞快地不见了。尽管崔求成将每一天与孩子们相处的时刻都认真地放进记忆，他还是不由得感受到一年是多么短暂。此间，崔尝试着向有关机构提出了收养圣护的申请，并意料之中地收到了拒绝告知。他的履历和现有资格无法通过繁琐的审查。想到圣护可能要继续留在福利院里长大，崔求成多少有些不放心，不过他在心里承认，圣护和其他小孩子一起生活或许比起被其他家庭领养要让他感觉好些。

住院的几个孩子都顺利痊愈回到了学校，包括藤间。和圣护见面之后，藤间的情绪一度崩溃，然后终于开始恢复正常，此后再也没有发作过。某天傍晚，崔求成在整理教室的时候，发现后墙上贴着的十二月份彩色纸花上，不知何时填上了藤间的生日。

滕秀星和藤间都在12月过生日，因此朱决定搞一次小型晚会。六个孩子各尽其能把教室装饰起来，许久不见的兴奋气氛弥漫在走廊里。现在能够被邀请的家长只有璃华子的父亲和御堂的家人了，不过孩子们可以自由地邀请常规班的朋友来参加，所以狡啮、宜野座和其他一些小孩都过来应援，征陆智己也被请了过来。此外，青柳、唐之杜等一些学校老师也被朱拉来当观众。

“你可真行，”校医唐之杜摇着头对朱笑道，“这个班的故事都可以写成小说了……”

朱抿着嘴微笑。她的策划中还有着更深一层意义：因为来年春天，这几个孩子就要安插到普通班级里去了，朱希望能让他们未来的班主任提前对孩子们有所了解。

晚会的内容不外乎是唱歌、朗诵、智力抢答之类的，但是每次看到小鬼们像召开议会一样为排演节目而比划吵嚷的样子，崔求成还是会意识到这些小小的活动对他们有多么重要。所以当圣护坐在副驾驶座对他说话的时候，崔十分留心。

“是吗，要演舞台剧啊……旦那演什么角色？”

“哆啦A梦。”圣护认真地说。“本来他们让我演小杉的，因为小杉是最博学的，但是哆啦A梦的台词最多。”

崔求成哈哈大笑。

“当上主角了啊！恭喜~”这样说着，他便有了主意。下班回家之后，崔在网上找到了一家服装订做店。一周之后的某天，趁着其他人没在教室的时候，他将一套新衣服递给了圣护。

“穿穿看合适吗？”

圣护展开衣服的时候发出了轻微的惊叹声。为了演出，崔给圣护订做了一套哆啦A梦套装，上身是浅蓝底色的套头衫，有连衣帽，领口有铃铛图案，前襟和哆啦A梦的肚皮是一样的白色，下面还有个半圆形的口袋。

圣护立刻心领神会，动手套上衣裳，然后把帽子拉起来盖在头顶，在崔的面前转了两个身。

“太完美了。”崔忍不住为自己的设计而得意起来。这只小哆啦A梦看起来实在萌度爆表，虽然比原版要苗条了太多。小孩伸过双手，让崔给他挽了挽袖口，驼绒摸起来十分暖和。“就是稍微有点大呢。”

“这样你就可以穿久一点了，平时也可以穿的哦。”

“谢谢你，求成。” 圣护看起来的确很开心，眼睛光彩熠熠——好像很久没有见过他这样开心了。

果不其然，在晚会的那天，圣护的衣裳变成了舞台上的焦点。教室里好像从来没有装得这么满过，崔求成帮忙准备的点心供不应求。佐佐山和縢秀星的漫才大受欢迎，狡啮和圣护则因为在抢答比赛中拿到绝大部分奖品而引起了其他小孩的抗议。舞台剧更是花絮迭出，御堂（爸爸）忘了好几回台词，朱（妈妈）不得不一个劲在边上提醒；佐佐山（胖虎）和滕（小夫）欺负起人来分外起劲，而璃华子（静香）更是完全颠覆了角色设定变成了嘲讽系，结果藤间（大雄）忍不住反击起来，险些忘了回去找圣护解围这回事。所以，当穿着哆啦a梦装束的圣护一边叹着气一边说着“真是拿你没办法”、自己走上场的时候，观众们发出了一阵爆笑。崔站在后排负责录像，他的镜头追随着圣护淡定又正经的表演，周遭食物的香气、教室里的暖气还有一张张脸上充满的节日气氛，这一切来之不易的东西，让他陷入梦幻的沉醉。

随后，他感到有人碰了碰自己的胳膊。是青柳璃彩。“禾生理事长在外面，叫你过去一下。”她说。

 

***  
崔将DV交给她，然后从教室后门悄悄走了出去。他看见理事长站在走廊里，墙上挂着的一串串彩色小灯泡的光映在她的眼镜片上。

“抱歉在这种时候叫你出来。崔先生，你想喝杯茶吗？”

“随便您。”崔等着她找自己已经很久了，并不意外。他跟着禾生走出了特教班的教学楼，才发现外面已经下起了雪。

两人穿过安静的校园。这是周五的晚上，常规班已经放学，大部分教师也回家了，因此学校显得空荡荡的。他们一前一后穿过中庭，上楼去了理事长的办公室。禾生像上次一样，给崔求成冲了热茶递过来。

“关于特教班在下学期的安排，想必你已经知道了。”她直截了当地说，“我想听听崔先生对自己之后有何打算。”

崔笑了笑。

“我么，能避免变成无业游民就好了。大概会四处闯闯、努力养活自己，先混得像样点吧。”

“哦？”禾生抬起眼睛。“我听说你提交过收养圣护的申请。那个孩子，你不打算再管了吗？”

“您果然消息很灵通。”崔晃着茶杯。“泉宫寺公馆那一晚也是，听说您和学校的人到得比警察还快……”

“因为我和几位老师住得比较近而已。”禾生盯着他，“先生，你似乎话中有话。”

“我其实一直在纳闷，泉宫寺丰久到底是怎么死的……您也知道，警方虽然公布了调查结果，也证实了泉宫寺财团的黑幕，却将泉宫寺的死判定为他用猎枪自杀。可是我总觉得这不是真相。”

“你的意思是？”

“我觉得那个老爷子不像是会自杀的人……要他性命的也许另有其人。但我也想到了，在停电那时，凶手要顺便抹杀我明明是易如反掌的。”崔喝了一口茶，继续说下去。“我没看见凶手是谁，也不打算继续当侦探追下去，因为，与其说我现在是命大活着，不如说是有人想让我活着，虽然不知道原因为何……我可不想再不知好歹，为多余的好奇心白白赔上自己的性命。”

他观察着理事长的神色，知道对方也同样再观察他。对于他的话，禾生没有露出多少惊讶。

“你确实很聪明，崔先生。”

“过奖了。”

禾生微微一笑。“那么回到正题上来……既然你对于来年已经有了自己的打算，我就放心了。我想你的选择应该不会受到干涉——只要你如你刚才说的那样明智行事。”

“本来我也不是什么野心勃勃或者正义感爆棚的家伙，”崔想起对付泉宫寺时，滕秀星协助自己引开敌人。“让小孩子去打头阵冒险，我大概也是个差劲的大人吧……”他放下茶托，重新望向理事长。“我迄今为止的所作所为，都是为了让圣护好起来，这一年也给您和学校添了不少麻烦，真是抱歉。离开学校之后，我想要去别处做些自己感兴趣的事业了，可是我希望您能保证圣护拥有正常的成长环境，不会再让他卷入泉宫寺那样的事件！”

“……没有人能够保证未来。”禾生淡淡地说。“不过，我可以答应你。只要那孩子不胡作非为，他就不会有事的。”

她示意崔求成可以离开了。男人踏着薄雪走回特教班的教学楼，一路上想着刚刚和禾生达成的约定。曾经，他也对船原雪的父亲做过一个约定。“失约者吞下千根针”，想到这句童谣，崔不禁停下脚步，抬头仰望黑洞洞的天空。冷丝丝的雪花落在他的脸上。

 

附：西比拉学园-特殊教育班  
姓名 年龄 生日 学校鉴定  
佐佐山光留 10岁 3.26生 可转入常规班  
縢秀星 8岁 12.3生 可转入常规班  
御堂将刚 9岁 6.14生 可转入常规班  
王陵璃华子 7岁 10.7生 可转入常规班  
藤间幸三郎 8岁 12.25生 可转入常规班  
槙岛圣护 ？ ？ 可转入常规班

 

校车出发的时候，夜已经浓了。雪积了白花花一层，这又让孩子们兴奋了一阵，朱费了些力气才让男孩子停止了玩雪。因为璃华子和御堂都直接由家长接回去了，所以她和崔负责送剩下的四个孩子回到福利院去。

“我心里想着一件很着急的事情，就跑得快了！”

滕像喝醉了酒似的脸蛋红扑扑，仍在不停闲地讲着胡话，他和佐佐山高唱着圣诞歌，藤间坐在一边困倦而安静。朱看着他们在车座上坐成一排摇摇晃晃，又转头望向窗外飘飞的雪花。我们无法一直再维护你们了，也不能帮助你们永远不走错路，但还是希望，希望你们能不再伤害别人，不再放弃自己——这些话，说出口或许会叫人难为情吧。于是她只是靠在窗边面色温柔地陪着他们。

驾驶座和副驾驶座上，崔求成和圣护有一句没一句地聊着天。圣护在晚会上玩得很尽兴，此刻满足地望着刮雨器在玻璃上来回扫动。崔打着方向盘，“旦那演的哆啦A梦很棒哦，有种奇妙的犀利感。”

“我最喜欢哆啦A梦了。”圣护用手拨弄着安全带，笑得像个普通小孩一样，“其实我觉得求成来演哆啦A梦很合适。”

“诶诶，我吗？！”

“嗯，因为你和哆啦A梦很像，我希望的事，你总是能让它们实现。”

崔一扭头，发现圣护也在望着自己。

可是我并不是万能的啊……这时，崔求成发现目的地已经近在眼前了。离开泉宫寺家之后，他单独接送圣护的那段路程便没有了。这仅仅是众多变化当中的一个，他知道，从今往后，他们还要面对持续变化下去的世界。

他停下车，朱先打开后门，后座上的三个男孩便跳下车去踩雪。崔帮圣护解掉安全带，戴上连衣帽然后缠裹围巾。有什么像海浪一样涌到胸口，又一次次退缩回去，崔犹豫着，直到圣护打开了侧门。外面的寒冷直扑而入。

“旦那！”

圣护已经朝雪地里走出去，闻言转回脸来。大雪在他背后无声地下降。

“上次你去医院那晚上对我说的话，”崔求成说，不去在意自己可笑的庄重。“只要你能好好地长大，我是说，假如你到那时候还是那样希望着，我就一定——”

他没有说完，可是圣护懂了。

 

“——像哆啦A梦那样，不管多久，多远，多困难，都会回到我身边？”

“嗯。所以……”

 

 

“我们将在没有黑暗的地方相见。”

少年坐在咖啡店的窗边，合上了手里的《一九八四》。他身材修长，穿着附近高中的制服，明媚的阳光顺着他银色的头发流下来。他闭上眼睛稍微在那里又坐了一会，仿佛看了很久的书令眼睛有些累，又仿佛是在等着什么。

然后，面前桌上的手机轻声震动了一下。少年睁开眼睛，接起电话，随即露出了舒展的笑容。

他站起身来，扔下书本到街上去。

 

FIN  
（本故事连载于2014年）

 

 

以下是番外

 

=====================================================================  
“我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来。”  
崔求成从电脑前站起身来，推开椅子，走向正坐在玄关里脱鞋子的圣护。“还没有吃饭吧，旦那？”  
“嗯。”  
银色的少年把双手支在地板上，斜向后仰起脸来，长过肩膀的头发便柔顺地垂落到空中。“外面的东西不如求成做的饭更符合我的口味。”  
那笑颜很明艳，令崔求成胸口为之一窒。但他藏好了异样的感觉，只回报以惯常的微笑，伸手接过对方的书包。“你喜欢就好……今晚想吃什么？”

《美丽新世界》  
<一千零一页>-番外篇

 

崔求成还记得自己和圣护重逢的那一天，他的EXOCET刚装修好，开始营业还没有几天，那天下着雨，客人十分稀少，一楼的门面早早开了灯。就在他跟酒保说话的时候，不经意朝外面一瞥，却看见有个少年站在外面，隔着黄昏的细雨，那身影伫立于霓虹灯光里就像都市传说中的精灵。  
他设想过许多次，和圣护暌违已久的再见会是怎样的。自从特教班被解散，崔求成也离开了西比拉市，在各处闯荡。起初他通过常守朱和孩子们仍保持着通讯，但是没想到在他回国后，因为一些大环境上的原因，崔求成和日本方面失去了联系。  
重新回到这里对他来说并不是一件易事，但崔求成还是回来了，并且依靠多年的努力，把店开到了西比拉市。他原本的打算是把EXOCET的事情搞定之后再去找圣护，一来手头的工作确实繁忙，二来，崔求成发现自己多少有那么一点类似于近乡情怯的心情。将近十年来，圣护也一定变了吧，崔不敢去确认当初那些童言无忌似的约定是否还有效。至少，他觉得自己应该混出个样子再出现在那个人面前。  
天意弄人，重逢的方式是如此这般猝不及防，让他的所有物质准备和心理建设都变成了徒劳。  
他几乎不知道自己是怎么冲出去的。当崔求成意识到的时候，他已经能够看清圣护发梢上挂着的水滴。“旦那”，这是他唤出口的第一句——你怎么在这里，你过得好不好，你长高了，你是否还记得；或者，我是否应该先解释为什么自己杳无音讯，为什么没有在回来的第一时间去寻找你——但这些，这些全都说不出。他只能呆然地望着眼前的少年，听着自己身体里激烈的心跳声。  
然后圣护忽而笑了。身穿着高中制服的圣护还是没有崔求成个子高，因此微微抬着脸。从那双平静仰视自己的眼睛里，崔求成看到了刚才那所有问题的答案。圣护动了动嘴唇，将近十年来，崔求成第一次听见了长大之后的圣护的声音——优美得不可思议，却又带着点戏谑，正如他千百次想象的那样。

斯特普尼的大钟说，要我等到哪一年？  
大博钟摇摇头说，待到清水熬出盐。  
（注：《1984》里的歌谣）

 

***  
圣护放学后会去一家书店打工，时不时也去柔道部的社团活动，崔求成的EXOCET主要营业时间在晚上，因此两人的空闲时间并不总是一致。圣护回来就跑去淋浴间了，崔求成到他屋里帮他拿换洗衣服，顺便整理衣柜的时候看见底下压着一抹有点眼熟的颜色，便抽了出来。  
——竟然是他当初给圣护买来在特教班最后的晚会上穿的那件哆啦a梦套装。  
衣裳并不显得很旧，大概是穿得少的缘故。崔求成将它拿在手里，恍然间一瞬想起了当年小小的圣护穿着这衣裳的模样。那时的照片还在他的电脑里存着呢。  
“都没有丢掉吗……”  
男人不自觉地勾了勾嘴唇，将手放在那件早就小得不能穿了的衣服上轻轻摩挲。绒料的触感依旧柔软暖和。他若有所思地笑着，又叹息了一声。  
从重逢那天到现在，表面上看，他和圣护之间的进展几乎是完美的。终于，他可以给圣护一个属于自己的家，而圣护也愉快地接受着他的照顾，两人之间能够聊起各种事情，回忆以前，或者讲讲身边的见闻，运行普通的日常。但就是这过于和顺的表象，渐渐令崔求成感到了不安。  
就好像上升到一定阶段之后，遇到了说不清道不明的瓶颈——他隐约觉得，事情不该这么简单。在分离的这些年里，他其实经历了很多坎坷，圣护也未必一帆风顺……然而当他们在一起的时候，崔求成觉得自己仍停留在特教班时代的影子里。  
“求成，还没好吗？”  
外间传来了圣护的声音，崔把思绪拉了回来，连忙拿起换洗衣裳走出去。  
“来了……诶诶！？”  
就在房间门口他险些撞上了圣护。少年围着浴巾，头发还湿着，光脚站在那。崔求成倒退了一步，视线从他光裸的肩膀上飞速地滑开，落在他身后的地板上。  
“怎么不等我给你送过去啊？”  
“因为求成太慢了，我就出来了。”  
在伶牙俐齿这方面，圣护还是和小时候一模一样，总是散发着天真自然的恶质，让人对他无可奈何。崔认命地把衣裳递给他，自己拿了抹布，走到浴室门口去。  
“我怎么记得我说过好几次，不要这样直接走出来……”  
“在家里不可以随便一点吗？”  
“随便一点倒是没问题啦……”  
“比起这个，求成今晚不用去店里吗？”  
“啊，那边今天没什么需要我亲自出面的事，普通的活儿交给领班就OK了。”  
圣护“哼嗯”了一声。崔求成蹲下身将他一路制造出的水渍擦干净，听见圣护漫不经心又开口：  
“上次你开车去学校接我之后，学校里有了流言呢。”  
“啊？”  
“大概就是勾搭上了有钱人之类的。”  
心里又是那种令人焦躁的异样感觉。崔抬起头，圣护还站在刚才的地方，手里拿着衣服却没有穿上的意思。不知是否错觉，圣护的视线里有一些不同寻常的气息。他多少感到一丝忐忑，又低头继续擦拭地面。  
“哈哈，我开的也不是什么豪车啊……如果给你惹麻烦了的话，以后就不去了吧。”  
对于这讪笑的回答，圣护沉默了一会。  
“……如果我告诉你，我出入EXOCET酒吧也会惹来怀疑的话，你会把店关掉吗？如果我住在这里也是招人议论的，那你就不再和我住在一起了吗？”  
崔的手不由停住。“旦那，你……唔！！！”  
突然，一只脚猛地踩住了他的手背。崔惊愕地抬起头，只见圣护正居高临下地注视着他。  
“我看起来是那种害怕惹麻烦的人吗，求成？”  
那语气有些肃然，崔求成不禁绷起了神经。这份久违的压迫感，他还是第一次从高中生圣护的身上体验到。一瞬间，他又想起了当年站在特教班教室里那个不可捉摸的孩子。  
“……先把衣服换上，会感冒的。”  
但圣护没有回应，却加重了脚底的力道，像是阻止他将手抽开。崔求成不禁浑身一僵。  
“你用几句话就能哄我做个乖孩子的时代已经一去不复返了。”  
“我并没有打算哄你，旦那——”  
“那么告诉我，看着我的时候，你真正在想什么。”  
崔求成默然。从他的角度，可以看见圣护线条漂亮的小腿，以及没有被浴巾包裹住的白皙的大腿内侧。圣护的姿势毫无忌惮。男人努力阻止着内心的骚动。他明白自己没有本事欺骗圣护，从圣护还是个孩子的时候他就深知这一点。  
两个人以这样奇异的状态僵持了片刻，然后圣护轻声说：  
“我一直记得小时候，在停车场，你走到我车窗外的那个晚上。你原本是要带着一个女人回家的，对吧？”  
银发少年将衣裳扔在地上，脚趾稍稍一勾，摩挲过他的手背。  
“以后你不需要再那样做了。”

像有一阵风呼啦一下子吹开了窗。多多少少，崔求成意识到，自己早就知道这一刻会到来，知道这件事大概早晚会发生。虽然他不知道究竟用怎样的心态应对才是完全正确的，也许根本没有一个完全正确的方案。压着他手背的重量减轻了。崔求成一动不动地呆了几秒钟，然后深深吸了一口气。反手握住了圣护湿润而温热的脚掌。  
“旦那。你确定不会后悔吗？”  
他将手顺势一点点向上，捏住少年伶仃的脚踝。圣护微微一动，但没有退缩。仿佛带着点较劲的神色。  
“不会的。”

***  
他独自航行了这些年，终于看到了前方的海岸。对于停泊之后的生活，他没有任何经验。也许会将一切毁于一旦也说不定……但是，当他试探着碰触圣护的嘴唇的时候，之前的挣扎和不安竟都消失了。  
圣护从他臂弯里看着他，金色的眼睛晶亮。崔用手指抚摸着他的头发，然后移到肩膀，再向下，熨帖而按部就班。在崔求成用一只手就能把圣护抱起来的那些年岁，他并未想过像眼下这样的情况，但他确实感觉到过，那时圣护对他的感情似乎便超出了小孩子对成年人单纯的依恋。  
真是个难对付的孩子啊……  
圣护接受着他小心翼翼的抚摸，双眼一直牢牢地盯着他的脸，像是在确认什么似的。崔并不在意，探头过去吻吻少年的鼻尖。  
“感觉还好吗？”  
“没事……嗯……”被男人的手指碰触到敏感的地带，圣护条件反射似的浑身一激，然而马上又恢复常态。崔将他搂得紧一些，感到圣护的呼吸急促，后背裸露的皮肤渗出一层薄汗。  
又过了片刻，崔求成停了下来。“旦那，你还好吧？”  
“……”  
圣护的眸子里有点失焦。听到他的低语，圣护并没有马上反应过来。崔求成担忧地端详着他，安抚地把手覆在他脸颊上。“旦那？”  
圣护这才回了神，又像刚才一样恢复了常态，“没关系，继续吧。”  
崔叹了口气。  
“就算你这么说……”他用另一只手拉过毯子，将圣护裹了起来，然后放圣护靠在自己的肩窝里。“旦那，你不需要这样做的。”  
圣护长长的睫毛一抬。“什么意思？”  
“就算你不这样做，我也不会再离开的。也不会再找别人的。”崔求成艰难地斟酌着字句。“我啊，只要待在旦那身边就很开心了，不管这个‘在一起’是哪种意义上的，我都可以接受……如果你真的希望做这种事的话，等你准备好了的时候再做也没问题。”  
“这么说你认为我没有准备好咯？”  
话音里有一丝赌气似的意味。崔听得真切，便笑了。  
“这个啊……只要感觉一下你那僵硬的姿势就知道了。”见圣护的眉心稍稍皱了起来，崔求成连忙说，“我只是不想伤到你，旦那。毕竟你有从前那些经历……嗯……我想你或许潜意识里对这种事还抱有阴影。！！”  
圣护突然推开了他。  
崔望见圣护坐直身体，毯子从肩膀上滑落下来。“我应该说过了，我已经不是需要你保护的小孩子。”  
那凌厉和主动当中，隐隐约约，崔求成却窥见了痛楚和不稳。他看着圣护摄人的金色眸子。他意识到这些天以来，并不是只有自己在试探和犹豫，摸不准该如何才能与十年后的对方恰当相处。这样一来，他反而更加放心了。  
“我知道的。”男人说，“这样做并不是因为把你当小孩子，而是因为你对我来说是最重要的人。”  
圣护审视着他。许久，像是放弃似的，圣护的肩膀松弛了下来。  
“呐，求成。”  
少年的脸上泛起有些茫远的神情。  
“你知道吗，小时候，在特教班的那时候，我就想过……想过如果是被你做了那种事的话，如果是求成的话，没有关系的。”  
崔惊讶地望着圣护，不知道说什么好。然而圣护微微侧过脸，嘴角有一丝轻盈的笑意。  
“但是你是不会那么做的。我知道你不会的。正是因为这样，我才会那么想……正是因为这样，我才……喜欢着你。”

***  
那晚上他们裹着被子说了一夜的话，说那些此前不会说的，说这些年来他们各自经历过的欢乐和苦难。圣护的话似乎变得特别多，到后来，崔求成在幸福的困倦中再次体验到圣护每天只睡三小时绝非空谈。  
“上国中的时候有一次，有几个人想找我的麻烦。因为他们知道我如果出手伤人的话就会被学校处理，你知道，那个禾生理事长开的条件……所以他们打算占一下我的便宜。”  
圣护讲起自己所受的伤害时那种轻描淡写的语气让崔求成略感揪心。“然后呢？”  
银发少年趴在枕上托着腮帮。“然后狡啮慎也来了，把那群人揍得满地找牙。”  
崔求成松了口气，忍不住失笑。“是那小子啊……”  
“你的EXOCET也是狡啮先发现的，所以我才找到了那里。”  
“看来他和你关系还不错。”  
“求成，你吃醋了吗？”  
“奔四的中年人是不会吃高中生的醋的。”崔含糊地说着，感到圣护挪近来，年轻的呼吸吹到他耳朵上。  
“我还是觉得你在把我当小孩子。”  
“旦那，会这样问就已经说明你是个小孩子……啊痛！”  
他微微睁开眼睛，圣护松开了捏他耳垂的手，笑得有点调皮。  
“那么回答我，你想抱我吗？”  
“……”崔求成觉得自己又变成了当年那个被某只难缠的小家伙耍得团团转的业余教师助理。“我觉得看到这样的旦那而不产生任何想法的人大概不存在吧。”  
“真是个狡猾的回答。”圣护不依不饶又去掐他的耳朵。崔求成连忙老实答复。  
“有点……想。”他觉得脸上有点发热，又改口道，“不过还是等你毕业再说。”  
“晚一年半年有什么区别吗？”  
“有，会改变我的心理感受。”崔求成斩钉截铁地打断这个话题。“睡吧，旦那，明天可不是周末。”  
他不再动弹，圣护默然了片刻，然后房间里的灯熄灭了。夜色深沉，在崔求成陷入睡梦之前，他感到圣护带着温度的躯体靠进他的手臂，就像靠进港湾里的一只小船。

 

第二天。  
“我出门了。”  
“路上小心。”  
崔求成看少年旋开门走出去，晨光倾泻在那银色的头发上，令这一天的基色都变得明媚起来。他带着崭新的心情转过身回到屋里，换掉晨衣，刚取下挂在壁柜里的外套，家门呼地又打开了。  
“呃？”他睁大眼睛。圣护站在门口，有些气喘，看来是跑着回来了。崔求成走过去。“怎么，忘了什么东西了吗？”   
圣护没吱声，只在台阶下面踮起脚，用双手搂住他的脖子向下一压。崔毫无防备，感到后背的骨头发出咯吱一声，连忙弯下身。“旦那？”  
“忘了这个。”圣护说，然后像个得到糖果的孩子一样吻住了他。

FIN  
2014-05-10

 

====================================================================  
番外2  
彼得潘的顶针

 

圣诞节的前一天，崔求成很早就来到特教班的教室。明天起就是这个班的最后一个寒假了，崔求成希望哪怕多一秒也好，给那些孩子也给自己尽可能地留下一些美好的回忆。他已经和班主任常守商量过了，用圣诞节的风格来布置一下教室，并且提前准备好给每个学生的礼物。  
尽管昨天晚上放学后已经完成了一部分装饰，但仍有不少余留工作。崔求成像只忙碌的工蜂一样飞来飞去，对这间偌大教室里的一切了如指掌。他用胶带仔细地把冬青树枝花环粘在教室门上，又回到屋里，检查了塑料小圣诞树上彩灯的电源，然后把一只红色的大布袋放到旁边。  
大部分孩子的礼物是常守去买的，只有给圣护的礼物是由崔求成来挑选的。他拿出一只用丝带缠住的小包裹，那里面是一本精装书和一套小书签。对圣护来说，送书总是个保险的选择。  
“求成？”  
男人吓了一跳，迅速把礼物塞进布袋藏到背后。“旦、旦那？！”  
“早安。”  
圣护站在门口，穿着一件连帽风衣，帽子还没有摘下来，帽檐和袖口都有一圈白色棉绒，让圣护看上去像一只还没长出成羽的小小雏鸟。崔求成望着小家伙被风吹红的鼻尖，心里霎时柔软起来。  
“来得怎么这样早？常守没去接你们吗？”  
他朝对方伸出手，圣护便乖乖地走了过来，让他把宽大的手掌覆盖在冰凉的脸颊上，眯起眼睛享受着温度的传递。  
“因为今天是最后一天。”  
“唔？”崔求成没有马上理解圣护的意思，但随即他想到圣护指的大概是假期即将开始。整个寒假，圣护都会住在他的家里，这让崔求成不觉心中雀跃起来；或许圣护也是一样迫不及待吧。  
“可是这才刚七点钟，旦那，你该不会是没吃早饭吧？”  
小孩子放下书包，正在把围巾手套往衣帽钩上挂，闻言轻轻“嗯”了一声。崔求成习惯性地换上了唠叨的语气。“这可不行啊，我说过好多次了吧？一定要好好吃饭……”  
他想去取自己每天必带的自制玛德琳，刚起身一半，忽然袖子被一个力道拽住了。  
“求成，”  
崔不得不重新蹲下去。“怎么了？”他望着圣护，小孩换掉厚厚的外套，身体似乎已在有暖气的屋子里变得舒活，此刻背着双手，似乎罕见地流露出一丝踌躇。  
“我想送求成一个圣诞礼物。”  
“诶？”  
崔求成一时不知该如何反应，他第一个冒出的念头是圣护如今住在福利院里，哪来的钱买礼物；但随即他又将这个过度成人化的念头迅速打消。圣护把送他圣诞礼物看得如此郑重其事，这让崔求成在受宠若惊的同时顿时感到了成年人和孩子的区别。  
“礼物啊……是什么呢？”他让自己露出期待的笑容，凝视着圣护。似乎这表情坚定了圣护的决心，男孩靠近一步，崔求成感到发痒的呼吸吹到了自己耳朵里。  
“就是这个。”

圣护闭上眼睛，小心地吻了一下他的侧脸。

大约花了5秒钟，崔求成回过神来。他眨了眨眼睛，圣护已经恢复了刚才的距离，正抿着嘴角看他。崔求成连忙把因惊讶而张开的嘴巴合上。  
“谢谢你，旦那……我很开心。”最终他说道，同时按捺着胸中翻滚的复杂情绪：怜爱、忍俊不禁、还有一点点不知所措的尴尬。他把手放在圣护头顶上，笑着揉了揉，然后转身去把玛德琳蛋糕拿出来。“快吃吧。”

***  
接下来的一整个白天过得如预期一样热闹，孩子们对于充斥着节日色彩的教室喜欢得要命。佐佐山和滕一得到机会就想冲过去把装礼物的口袋解开；璃华子研究着那些闪闪发亮的装饰品；尽管之前已经给藤间提前办过生日会，但对于出生在圣诞节的泪痣男孩来说，这日子也像是在为他庆祝一样；连一向阴沉的御堂都比往常更有精神。所以当常守说接下来要做期末小测验的时候，大家发出了不同寻常的哀叫声。  
“做完小测验才能去拿礼物。”她忍不住逗孩子们。滕秀星在椅子上像不倒翁一样晃动着身体。  
“呜——小朱老师太狡猾了啦——！”  
“跟我撒娇也是没有用的唷。好了，静下心来好好完成最后一天的最后一项任务吧，你们看，圣护君都已经开始答题了哦？”  
崔求成停下收拾教具的手，从教室后方朝孩子们围坐的桌子望过去。能看到圣护的侧脸。男孩似乎已专注于试卷上的内容，手指握笔的姿势很灵巧，顺着脸颊垂落的银色发丝微微扫动。崔无法判断他的情绪，而这正是一天下来他始终隐隐约约在担心的——圣护似乎是这当中唯一一个没有因为节日而开心起来的孩子。  
奇怪，是哪里出了问题？  
崔迷惑地想着。  
这一年来，他曾经许多许多次被圣护那不可捉摸的个性而牵动神思。在泉宫寺一案尘埃落定之后，崔求成一度认为自己和圣护之间已经不会再有这样的谜题，但今天他发现曾在当初困扰他的那种摸不着头脑的疑惑感又再次回来了。  
虽然常守申明要大家静下心来做题，可是孩子们大都有点心猿意马，这也怨不得他们。滕和佐佐山还是老样子嘟嘟囔囔，御堂咬着笔帽，连藤间和璃华子也会时不时偷偷朝圣诞树下的礼物袋子瞥几眼。只有圣护还和平时一样，毫无障碍地第一个交了试卷。  
“不愧是圣护君呢。”常守笑眯眯地摸了摸他的头顶。然而圣护并没急着领取礼物，仍安静地坐在椅子上，直到其他人都做完。  
在欢天喜地的气氛中，崔求成和女教师一起解开了礼物袋，给大家分发圣诞礼物。崔将自己准备的那件礼物拿出来，  
“旦那，”他轻声唤。  
圣护走过来。忽然，崔觉得自己才像是接受考试的那个人。他有些忐忑地把礼物递到圣护面前。“这是送给你的。圣诞快乐，圣护。”  
似乎因为被男人少有地念出了自己的本名，圣护的眼睛里闪过一瞬的缓和，但是随即小孩便垂下了视线。  
“谢谢。”  
没有兴奋，也没有预想中的展颜欢笑，只是礼貌而得体地道谢。一旁佐佐山大嗓门的炫耀和滕秀星不甘示弱的回击在混响着，而崔求成望着圣护转身走开，这银色的孩子像是无法从四周汲取到那些喜悦的能量，独自在桌旁坐下，一点点拆着包装纸。藤间走了过去，似乎问圣护收到了什么，男孩抬起头说着些话，表情恬然，眸子里仍是一片毫无波澜的静水。  
果然有哪里出了问题。  
但到底错在哪里，崔求成无法明白，他只感到失落和久违的忧虑。

***  
放学时间到了，冬季的天黑得格外早。常守把璃华子和御堂交给来接的家长，然后送剩下几个孩子回福利院去。  
“我们先走了，辛苦啦求成先生，假期快乐！圣护君也是哦！”  
她在教室门口朝崔挥了挥手，又向圣护微笑了一下，然后消失在走廊里。崔求成把最后的一些杂物收好，又确认了电源都已经关闭，这才转向圣护。  
“走吧，旦那。”  
他牵起圣护的一只手，两个人一同坐公交车回到他的住所去。一路上圣护都把半截脸颊埋在围巾里面，不出声地任他牵着，崔数次低头去看，都只能看到圣护的帽檐。他不由得在心里发愁地哀叹起来。  
怎么会变成这样——  
无论如何，必须把原因找出来，否则难得一个假期的朝夕相处岂不要在冷战中度过？进了家门，崔求成这样暗自思忖着，然而晚饭依旧在不自然的沉默中度过。  
由于暑假时圣护也来过崔求成家，所以对于这里的一切圣护也是轻车熟路。崔求成收拾着碗筷的当儿，小家伙就自己跑进浴室去洗澡了。等崔求成收拾停当从厨房出来，发现小孩已经换好睡衣蜷在沙发上，头上搭着一条毛巾，正翻弄着白天从崔求成那里获赠的那本书。  
崔决定采取行动。  
“喜欢这本书吗？”他走过去坐到圣护身旁，侧过头装作去看书页上美人鱼和钩子船长的图画。  
圣护模棱两可地动了动脖颈。这动作让头顶的毛巾滑落到他肩膀上。崔发现他的头发仍然湿着。  
“不行哦，这样会着凉……”  
男人起身去拿电吹风，却听到圣护终于开口：  
“温蒂对彼得潘说，她可以给他一个吻，但彼得潘却不知道吻是什么东西。于是温蒂给了他一个顶针。”  
崔讶异地望着他。  
“旦那，你以前读过这本书的故事？”  
“嗯。”  
这么说来原因是礼物不合心意么……崔求成有点懊悔，也许应该事先更仔细地试探一下圣护都读过什么书；但话虽如此，敏锐如圣护一定会马上就发现他的真正企图吧。  
这时他看到圣护仰起脸来，没有看他，却像出神似的看着空无一物的前方。  
“彼得潘为什么觉得不会长大更好呢。人们为什么不愿长大呢。真奇怪。”  
“……也许因为大人的世界有更多的烦恼吧。”崔求成说。  
圣护发出一个含混的鼻音。  
“可是无法长大只会积累更多的烦恼，并且无休止地积累下去，那比大人们的烦恼还要多得可怕，难道这不令人痛苦吗？”银发的孩子放下书本，把双脚伸到地板上，不在意脚底的凉意。“是我的话，就会觉得要是能快点长大就好了。”  
崔求成看见那双洞察一切的金色眸子转向了自己。  
“那样，我所做和所说的一切，就能被认真对待了吧？”

***  
圣护绕过呆立在原地的崔求成，走到里屋去了。崔独自站在客厅的灯光里。冷风拍打着窗户，他却觉得心坎里有一团什么东西在烧。  
烧得他无法呼吸。  
他一直不知道——一直下意识地避免去知道——究竟，该把这个孩子当做“谁”来看待。有时候他觉得应该用对待柔弱的小孩子的方式去对待，有时候他又觉得应该用对待理智的成年人的方式去对待，有时他觉得应该去照顾，有时又觉得应该去平等相见。这份心情是如此矛盾，因为这不仅仅决定着他和圣护相处的方式，也决定着……对他们之间关系的定义。  
但现在他意识到还有另一重问题：那就是圣护希望被他怎样对待，又希望如何定义他们之间的关系。  
这永远不是一个人的事。  
崔求成有些发颤地把手放在眼睑上，让自己陷入黑暗。那灼烧感还在，他唯有拼命转动脑筋，去寻找一个出口。  
“旦那。”  
圣护把脸半埋在枕头里，听见他的呼唤，微微探询地转过脑袋。崔求成手拿着吹风机坐到床边：“先把头发吹干。”  
小孩子木然而温顺地接受了他的意见，崔撩起圣护耳根那些潮湿的银色发丝，捧在手指间，一点点地把它们烘干，直到圣护的头发重新变得松软，散发出新洗的香气。然后崔求成把吹风机丢在一旁，将圣护抱到自己膝盖上。  
“抱歉，旦那……我还欠你一个回礼。”男人低声说。  
然后他小心地捧住圣护的头，在小家伙的两边脸颊上各亲了一口，又捋开圣护的刘海，在圣护额头正中吻了一下。  
“三倍奉还。现在可以请您原谅我了吗？”  
“……”  
圣护的金色眸子睁得圆圆的，似乎一时间被他的举动惊住了，这可罕见，崔心想。当然这一幕并没有持续很久。  
旋即，圣护的表情变化了。  
那是——多年之后，崔求成仍无法用确切词语来形容——那就像是在夜晚嗅到花香、听到冰雪消融的声响。  
那就像是春天最初的模样。  
一阵清风拂平了他胸口的烧灼。崔求成为此感激一切，并为此相信一切。不过紧接着，一阵更加温暖、温暖得过了头的风呼啦一声吹到了他脸上。  
“呜哇！！！！”  
崔求成狼狈地躲避着圣护手里的吹风机，“旦那！快住手——我的发型——！”  
“为了讨得原谅才回礼，果然成年人太狡猾了呢。”  
“那你到底要我怎么做啦！！”  
“百倍利息，分期偿还怎么样。”  
“……小孩子明明比大人更狡猾！！！”  
但在被嗡嗡的强风吹得几乎睁不开眼睛的时候，崔求成还是听到了圣护的笑声，也听到了自己的。那让他不再去在意自己的发型和债务。他将接受圣护的报复与宽恕，正如圣护将接受他的矛盾与统一，而这样的过程将一直持续下去，

直到彼得潘也长大，直到橡果和顶针都变成真正的吻。

 

FIN


End file.
